Assassin's Creed: La Hermandad de Konoha
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: La hermandad de Asesinos ha llegado a Konoha en forma de un hombre. Ahora comienza un nuevo capitulo en la larga historia de los Asesinos, la historia del Ninja que se hizo Asesino, la historia de Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto/Assassin's Creed [Hiato Indefinido]
1. Prologo

**Assassin's Creed: La hermandad de Konoha  
><strong>**Prologo: La llegada**

Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda: _Nada es verdad.  
><em>Aunque otros hombres se dejen coartar por la moral o la ley, recuerda: _Todo está permitido.  
><em>Trabajamos en las sombras para servir a la luz; _Somos Asesinos._

_**-Nicolas Maquiavelo-  
><strong>__**-Gran Maestre de los Asesinos-**_

Era una tranquila tarde en la, por ahora, tranquila aldea de Konoha. Un día libre en la vida de Inoichi Yamanaka que él exclusivamente pidió para poder estar con su hija; la vida como Shinobi y el tiempo en la florería le quitaban casi todo su tiempo disponible con su pequeña hija Ino. Ahora la pareja formada por padre e hija salían caminaban por las calles de Konoha disfrutando de un helado. Claro, en un principio no le había gustado tener una hija, después de todo sus compañeros de equipo, todos ellos habían tenido hijos, pero con el tiempo acepto la idea, transformando a su hija en su princesa consentida.

Ino disfrutaba de su helado para cuando noto cierto contraste en la oscuridad de un callejón. Retrocediendo un par de pasos lo volvió a revisar, notando que una pequeña mancha amarilla en la oscuridad del dicho callejón. "Papá, ¿Qué es eso?" la pequeña tomo el pantalón de su padre, jalándolo varias veces para llamar su atención.

Inoichi siguió la mirada de su hija hacia el callejón, viendo la misma mancha amarilla que resaltaba. Curioso por esto se acercó un poco más para ver de qué se trataba. De inmediato su expresión curiosa se transformó en una seria. "Ino, quédate aquí." Ordeno severamente.

Preocupado se acercó y sus temores se hicieron realidad. Allí estaba totalmente herido e inconsciente el infante Naruto Uzumaki. Su polea blanca con una simbólica flama roja estaba completamente ensangrentada. Como instinto tomo su pulso. Estaba aliviado al saber que el niño estaba con vida. Con cuidado lo tomo entre sus brazos, regresando junto a su hija. Sin advertirle tomo con su fuerte brazo y la puso sobre su hombro, afirmándola a él con una sola mano, la otra se encargaba de mantener a Naruto contra su torax.

Su habilidad Ninja entro en vigor, utilizándola para saltar los tejados de las casas y construcciones llegando al hospital. No perdió tiempo al entrar. "¡Enfermera!" grito con furia. "Tengo un herido." Inicialmente la joven miro con miedo, pero la mirada fría de Inoichi se aseguró de que acatara los pedidos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Cómo puede ser esto posible, Lord Hokage?" pregunto indignado. "Es un niño, un niño inocente. Si no lo encuentro en aquel callejón, hubiera muerto desangrado."

"La gente teme lo que no entiende, Inoichi. Es la naturaleza humana." Era la respuesta del anciano líder del pueblo, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

El par de ninjas estaban en una habitación aislada del hospital, mientras Ino observaba sentada en una silla al muchacho rubio sobre la camilla. No había que ser un genio para ver que estaba en un estado grave, y de no ser por su padre el niño estaría muerto. Por su puesto, su padre era un héroe, un ninja.

A la sorpresa de la muchacha, el niño rubio despertó. El muchacho todavía aturdido simplemente observo el techo en silencio. "Oye, niño. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto silenciosamente.

"Si… ¿Dónde me encuentro?"

"Estas en el hospital, papá te trajo cuando te encontró inconsciente. ¿Qué te paso?" Pareció que la última pregunta de Ino puso nervioso a Naruto porque este último se tensó completamente, quedándose en silencio. "¿Hola?"

"N-no recuerdo." Contesto nerviosamente.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Ino Yamanaka." Respondió alegremente. "Tienes suerte que yo y papá pasáramos por ahí. Estabas muy mal herido."

"Si, ¡Gracias! ¡Espero ver a tu padre para poder agradecerle!" grito entrando un poco en confianza, lo que hizo sonreír levemente a Ino. No se veía un mal chico, en especial por las líneas en su rostro le hacían parecer algo más guapo, como si se tratara de un zorro.

"No tienes nada que agradecer." La expresión alegre se apagó al escuchar la voz seria al abrir la puerta de la habitación. Un hombre con traje de Ninja Jounin estaba parado allí. "Fue gracias a Ino que te encontré a tiempo, deberías agradecerle a ella."

"¡Papá!" grito Ino al verle llegar.

"Gracias." Repitió Naruto. "No hay muchas personas que sean buenas conmigo. Solo el anciano." Dijo con una sonrisa triste. Esa mirada apaleo el corazón de Inoichi. Era la mirada que ocultaba mucho sufrimiento, una mirada que tan solo un adulto ninja en sus más largos días de experiencia Shinobi debería llevar, no un inocente niño.

"Te diré algo muchacho. Cuando salgas de aquí yo e Ino te llevaremos a tomar un helado." Esa simple oración fue como la navidad de Naruto. Sus ojos levemente apagados se iluminaron como una estrella ante el entusiasmo. Rara vez tenia helado, el Hokage era el único y tan solo lo hacía en su cumpleaños.

Dando las despedidas respectivas, Inoichi y su hija abandonaron la habitación. "¿Qué dices Ino? ¿Te agrada Naruto?" Le pregunto su padre.

"Se ve que es divertido, aunque no lo conozco." Comento un tanto abrumada por las palabras de su progenitor.

"Bien, entonces arreglaremos eso. Cuando invitemos a Naruto a tomar helado, luego le llevaremos a cenar con nosotros y tu mamá, ¿Te parece?" Ino asintió feliz ante la oferta de su padre. Los únicos chicos de su edad que conocía eran Shikamaru y Chouji, y no eran muy agradables. Shikamaru era un perezoso que solo se acostaba a ver nubes y Chouji, un glotón sin remedio. Seria agradable conocer a alguien más animado que ese par de lentos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dicho y hecho. El helado llevo a una cena y una cena llevo a una gran amistad formada. Ino podría decir que había encontrado a alguien con una chispa más activa que sus anteriores amigos y Naruto encontró a su primera amiga. Los días posteriores se transformaron en tardes de juego en su compañía mutua. Naruto era un bromista natural causando que Ino prácticamente perdiera su voz a risas. Los juegos infantiles eran verdaderas persecuciones, escondidas y muchas otras diversiones.

Las cenas en la casa de los Yamanaka no terminaron, de hecho se hicieron muy frecuentes. Tanto la madre como el padre de Ino estaban fascinados con el muchacho, en especial con su primera reacción a comida hogareña, confesando que era la primera vez que comía en un ambiente de esa categoría. El cuarteto, formado por la familia Yamanaka y Naruto, bromearía y charlaría con naturalidad, mientras que los pequeños Ino y Naruto agregaban propias charlas de su mundo infantil.

Ahora el par de niños estaba en el parque de Konoha en otra tarde de juegos y aventuras, pero ya durante el atardecer notaron un tumulto de niños bastante grande. Se podría escuchar el llanto de una niña. Naruto e Ino, fueron prácticamente llamados por este llanto. Se trataba de un grupo de niños molestando a una niña de cabello rosado. El par de rubios fácilmente ahuyentó a todos los brabucones. "¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Ino.

La muchacha estaba sentada sobre el castillo de tubos en el parque. Sin dejar de llorar levanto la mirada al par de rubios que la observaban detenidamente. "¿Por qué estas llorando?" le pregunto esta vez Naruto.

"Esos chicos, me molestan por mi frente. ¡Es muy grande y fea!" se quejaba.

"Yo la encuentro bonita." Fue la respuesta rápida de Naruto.

"Si, no tienes por qué ocultarla. Deberías mostrarla con orgullo." Agrego Ino.

"¿De-de verdad?" pregunto dudosa.

"¡Sí! ¡Te hace ver inteligente!" otra vez intervino Naruto, Ino borro suavemente sus lágrimas mientras su otro amigo continuaba hablando. "Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki."

"Y yo Ino Yamanaka. Si quieres los tres podríamos ser amigos. Naruto es algo bullicioso pero te acostumbras con facilidad." Comento burlesca la heredera Yamanaka.

"¿Cómo si tu no lo fueras?" respondió Naruto poniendo sus manos típicamente en su nuca. A Ino se involuntariamente le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Respondió con una mirada asesina.

"Na-nada." Se defendió Naruto con sus manos.

"Eso pensé." Contesto Ino con su tono satisfecho. Entre tanto la niña de cabellos rozados se empezó a reír. Era divertido ver como ambos se relacionaban, prácticamente se podía ver la amistad entre ambos. Sin duda que formar parte de ese par sería divertido.

"A todo esto, soy Sakura Haruno." Contesto finalmente la niña de cabellera rosada, ahora que la batalla entre ambos había terminado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El joven respiraba agitadamente mientras recuperaba el conocimiento. Su visión se aclaraba recuperando el sentido de sus alrededores y sus propios cinco sentidos. De inmediato recordó lo último que sucedió. Apretó su mano derecha involuntariamente, dando un suspiro de alivio. El objeto aún estaba en sus manos. Se levantó del suelo observando sus extraños alrededores, ciertamente no estaba en la batalla final. Había logrado salvar el fruto de Abstergo y por ende de los Templarios. Ahora solo tendría que volver a usar el fruto y regresar a una posición aislada, buscar a los asesinos restantes para dar el golpe final en contra sus enemigos.

Desmond Miles se concentró en el Fruto del Edén pero nada paso, ni siquiera un brillo o chispa, nada. Estaba sin energía, ¿Quién sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría en recargar energía el Fruto del Edén? Porque estaba claro que en el escapo ocupo toda la que tenía.

Volviendo a suspirar en resignación se volvió a concentrar en sus alrededores. ¿Una montaña con cuatro caras esculpidas en la misma roca? Era otra versión del Monte Rushmore, pero jamás había visto a esas personas, ¿A caso era otra manipulación histórica de los Templarios o simplemente no estaba en su mundo? ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**Resubido y eliminando las notas anteriores. No sera Naru/Saku/Ino, pero decidi dejar esta parte. Notaran algunos cambios en los capitulos siguientes, nada demaciado radical (a pesar de ser solo el interludio y Capitulo 1). Como siempre dejare las parejas en silencio, pero ya dije que serian sobre mujeres maduras ya que las jovenes las acapare para otro fanfic e igualmente este Naruto sera más maduro por lo que no tiene utilidad juntarlo con alguien de su edad.**

**Los siguientes dos capitulos (Interludio y Capitulo 1) estan modificados levemente, agregando algunas cosas y unos leves cambios en otras. Esten atentos.**


	2. Interludio

**Assassin's Creed: La hermandad de Konoha  
><strong>**Interludio: La guerra oculta**

Se preguntaran quien soy. Mi nombre es Desmond Miles.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Es el año 2012. Hasta hace unos meses era un simple camarero, pero de un día para otro unos tipos me secuestraron. Se hacen llamar Abstergo, es una compañía reconocida a nivel mundial. ¿Se preguntaran que quiere una compañía de ese tipo conmigo? Se me revelo que en realidad son Templarios, quieren mi ADN para conseguir la llamada Memoria Genética que poseo, la memoria de uno de mis antepasados usando una maquina llamada Animus para explorar mi código genético. Descubrieron mi pasado del cual quería huir, mi entrenamiento como asesino.

Es verdad, hui de casa una vez que alcance cierta edad. Miedo a la responsabilidad, o tal vez la falta de elección de vida. Yo no escogí ser asesino, simplemente me tocó vivir de esa manera. Quise escapar y olvidar todo, todo lo que nunca entendí y que mis propios secuestradores me hicieron entender. Descubrí que todo el mundo era parte de una guerra oculta entre dos fracciones. Los templarios, encargados de querer "controlar el mundo" y los Asesinos quienes tratan de salvarlo. ¿Qué cómo planean los Templarios controlar el mundo? Con el falso poder de dios en la tierra. Los Fragmentos del Edén.

Mientras exploraba las memorias de uno de mis antepasados descubrí que los Templarios usaron aquellos objetos para beneficio propio atreves de la historia, incluso los llamados "milagros" de la biblia no son más que ilusiones creadas por los mismos Fragmentos del Edén. Las guerras alrededor del mundo fueron simplemente complots creados por los Templarios: La revolución francesa, Napoleón, la primera guerra mundial, la segunda, los golpes de estado a nivel mundial, la guerra fría, Vietnam, todo eso y más.

Por un momento creí que estaba acabado. Que mi vida llegaría a su fin y moriría sin poder hacer nada. Entonces se revelo que la ayudante de mi secuestrador, "Lucy" era uno de los Asesinos quien preparo mi rescate. Una vez fuera me llevo a la guarida de los Asesinos, allí conocí a otras personas y al llamado Animus 2.0. Planearon usarlo para entrenarme con la vida pasada de otro de mis antepasados. Cuando Abstergo me secuestro querían la memoria del llamado Altaír, un Asesino que estuvo alrededor de la época de las cruzadas. El nuevo antepasado que querían investigar mis aliados era Ezio Auditore de Florencia, un Joven que se volvió Asesino durante el Renacimiento.

Con las memorias del entrenamiento de Ezio fui capaz rápidamente se volverme asesino sin la necesidad de entrenar diariamente. Al mismo tiempo buscábamos la ubicación del Fragmento que escondió Ezio, el mismo Fragmento que escondió Altaír. Pese a que existieron muchos, por el momento conocemos dos: El Cetro del Edén, el cual fue sellado en el Vaticano y la Manzana o Fruto del Edén, el cual escondió Ezio en el Coliseo Romano.

Durante estos recuerdos, descubrimos datos sobre el sujeto que Abstergo intento utilizar antes que a mí. El sujeto de pruebas 16. Al parecer encontró una secuencia de ADN mucho anterior a la de Altaír. La se secuencia de Adán y Eva. Curiosamente al encontrar el Fruto del Edén se me apareció Minerva. A pesar de que los seres antiguos la llamaban Diosa, no era nada más que otro tipo de raza, una raza posterior a la humana, una raza que nos creó y usaban los Fragmentos para usarnos, en realidad son fragmentos de su civilización. Al lograr tomar el fruto Minerva tomo control de mi cuerpo para que apuñalara a Lucy, diciendo que en su sangre estaba la clave. Lo que es similar a lo que dijo el sujeto 16, que en la sangre de "Eva" estaba la clave.

Fue el momento ideal para que mi mente colapsara. Los recuerdos incompletos de Ezio y Altair despedazaron mi mente llevándome a un coma. Como una medida desesperada me conectaron al Animus para que mi mente no se apagara. El propio Sujeto 16, quien me entere que se llamaba Clay Kaczamarek me ayudo a reorganizar mi caótico inconsciente viviendo las últimas revelaciones de Ezio y Altair. Encamine un viaje por la última aventura del renacentista y sorprendentemente los últimos días de Altair.

Cuando el Animus comenzó un proceso de borrado Clay se sacrificó para que no me borraran y logre despertar con una última revelación, la ubicación del Fruto del Edén de Altair y la verdadera razón de la existencia de estos objetos. Un regalo de "los seres que vinieron antes", un regalo para la salvación de la humanidad a una catástrofe que casi acabo con nosotros una vez y que le dio fin a su primera civilización. Desperté junto a mis aliados en Masyaf, la cuna que dio el renacimiento de los asesinos y lugar donde Altair escondió el fruto.

La gran catástrofe se acerca y los enfrentamientos contra los templarios han aumentado. En los últimos meses me transforme en un verdadero asesino, tal como lo fueron Ezio y Altaír. Es lo que hubiera querido Lucy. En un último enfrentamiento logre escapar gracias al fruto por una maniobra improvisada.

Debo regresar, pero el fruto esta sin energía y estoy varado en un lugar desconocido.

No sé lo que suceda pero debo encontrar mi camino de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**¡Wow! Spoilers contundentes de la saga Assassin's Creed (I, II, Brotherhood y Revelations). Se acerca el 2012 y promete otro Assassin segun los creadores, se rumorea todavia pero todo indica que sera sobre un temilla surgido durante "Revelations", muchos de los que ya jugaron ya lo deben saber.**


	3. Capitulo 1

**Assassin's Creed: La hermandad de Konoha  
>Capitulo 1: Encuentro entre Maestro y Aprendiz<br>**_**-Reescrito-**_

_Las tres grandes ironías de la orden de los Asesinos son estas: (1) Nuestro fin es defender la paz, pero nuestro medio es el asesinato. (2) Buscamos abrir la mente humana, pero exigimos obediencia a un jefe y a unas normas. (3) Pretendemos denunciar los peligros de la fe ciega, pero nosotros mismos practicamos una. _

_No tengo respuestas satisfactorias a esta paradoja, solo posibilidades. ¿Acaso retorcemos las normas en aras de un bien mayor? Si lo hacemos, ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué somos un grupo de mentirosos? ¿Qué somos débiles? Nunca dejamos de luchar con esas contradicciones. Pese a que llevo muchos años reflexionando, no he hallado una respuesta apropiada. Y temo que tal vez no exista._

_Nada es verdad. Todo está permitido. ¿Ésa es la respuesta de nuestro credo, que una misma cosa puede ser dos cosas opuestas y al mismo tiempo? ¿Y porque no? Yo mismo soy la prueba. Tenemos nobles intenciones, pero usamos medios barbaros. Consideramos que la vida es sagrada, pero se la arrebatamos a quienes juzgamos nuestros enemigos._

_**-Códice de Altaír, Pagina 4-**_

Nunca pensó decirlo. Hubo momentos que en verdad pensó que este día jamás llegaría, días en los que la desesperación, la soledad y el odio le tentaron a cometer atrocidades. Pero llego, podía decir aquellas palabras al fin, palabras que le daban ganas de llorar de alegría con solo pensarlas. Porque formaban parte de su cometido auto asignado desde que tenía uso de razón, una objetivo que se fue perfeccionando al paso del tiempo para no caer ante la oscuridad de su corazón.

No estaba solo.

Algo tan simple, tan sencillo, pero tan básico para toda persona, pero aquí estaba él. Finalmente tenía amigos, un par de amigas, mejores amigas. Aquellas que ahuyentaban la oscuridad y el odio, que le hacían sentir que todo por lo que lucho los primeros años valió la pena. Y para el eran las mejor amigas del mundo. No tenía algún punto de comparación para asignarlas, no sabía que se sentiría tener _otro_ tipo de mejor amigo, pero no lo cambiaria. A sus ojos eran su esperanza, que tan solo le escucharan hablar, o el mismo poder escuchar.

Que se dirigían a él.

Demostrándole que el tenia existencia.

Eso era algo que no tenía precio.

Y estaba eternamente agradecido a aquellas personas por ese regalo. Un regalo que, como dije antes, era tan fundamental para cualquier humano. El regalo de la existencia, el reconocimiento de dicha existencia. Que alguien le reconociera. Que _dos_ personas le reconocieran. La gracia de crear lazos gracias a ese reconocimiento, gracias a esa existencia. Y sabía que protegería aquel vínculo, aquellos lazos con toda su alma. Con cada lágrima, sudor y sangre. Con cada fibra de su cuerpo, musculo, órgano y hueso.

Ese era el resumen, en una versión mucho más infantil y menos profunda, en la mente de Naruto Uzumaki.

Ahora repasaba los últimos meses, los más felices de su vida. Los tiempos con Sakura e Ino. Y ellas eran la razón por la que estaba aquí ahora, iba rumbo a la residencia Yamanaka para la típica cena con la familia de Ino, lo especial es que era la primera vez que iba Sakura también. De seguro que se divertirían mucho los tres.

Todo pensamiento fue cancelado cuando su respiración comenzó a fallar. Algo le había tomado desde el cuello comenzando a ahorcándole, fuera lo que fuera le lanzo hacia un callejón oscuro, esto le regreso a la misma situación de varios meses antes, la razón por la que conoció a Ino y su padre. Naruto abrió los ojos quejándose de su espalda a chocar contra la pared del callejón, desde el suelo obtuvo la misma visión que meses antes. Varias personas, ninja o aldeanos, estaba acorralándolo.

"No sé cómo escapaste la vez pasada, pero esta vez no te dejaremos agonizando. ¡Terminaremos el trabajo!"

De esa forma el grupo comenzó a torturar al inocente muchacho. Un par de minutos más adelante un gemido de dolor provino de uno de los aldeanos más al fondo del callejón. Curioso uno de ellos dirigió su mirada hacia el sonido, sus ojos se agrandaron, pero no alcanzo a gritar. Los gritos incentivando a la tortura del infante hacían pasar desapercibidas las advertencias de los que habían notado al invasor justiciero.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Esto era extraño, mirándolo de una forma adveraría para un asesino era peligrosamente extraño. A primera vista era un pueblo común y corriente, con un toque clásico japonés. Pero a la vista de un asesino se veía totalmente anormal. La forma militar que guardaba este pueblo en paz se movía por los techos, con un movimiento y sigilo dignos de un asesino elite entrenado. Su velocidad, fuerza y habilidades eran innegables. Debido a esta costumbre se le dificultaría mucho más infiltrarse para averiguar más sobre este desconocido sitio.

Se infiltro entre los aldeanos, aprovechando las multitudes para pasar desapercibido. Era fácil, igual a como lo recordaba en las memorias de Ezio o Altair, salvo que en el primero los únicos que se ofrecían para ayudarle eran los curas. Con cuidado registro el pueblo, catalogando su sistema militar, salidas, calles, y nivel de clase social. No era nada extraño, no para alguien que había visto tantas civilizaciones gracias a sus antepasados.

Le llamo la atención un pequeño callejón, parecía que las personas que pasaban alrededor intencionadamente evitaban la mirada en aquella dirección, incluso una de las entidades militares evitaba aquel lugar apropósito. Camino entre la gente y miro al pasar por el vértice de la calle. Un tumulto bullicioso estaba presente y podía escuchar claramente los gritos de agonía de un niño entre las aclamaciones de los presentes. No había que pensar dos veces lo que sucedía.

Maldijo los recuerdos de Ezio y Altair. Los maldijo por infectarlo. Antes hubiera pasado por allí y hubiera dicho: "No me incumbe, soy solo un camarero." Pero ahora no podía dejarlo pasar por alto, no con su ética de asesino, no cuando un inocente debía ser protegido.

Con gran habilidad se introdujo entre los atacantes aturdiéndolos con su hoja oculta dada por Lucy. Posiblemente el golpe único seria su posibilidad absoluta, varios de los miembros parecían ser de la fuerza miliar, de rango medio según sus observaciones. Iban cuatro fuera, luego seis, luego doce, luego quince, no podía parar. En el momento que fuera descubierto todo habría terminado, su única ventaja era su favor era el factor sorpresa.

Quedaron cinco últimos, los más cercanos al infante. Al percatarse intentaron buscar al atacante, pero notaron la gran cantidad de caídos y aterrados escaparon rápidamente. Lentamente se acercó al muchacho. Era sorprendente que siguiera consiente. "Chico, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Se-señor, no-no me haga daño." Suplico con los ojos entreabiertos, forzándose a no caer inconsciente.

"No te preocupes, estas a salvo." Con esas últimas palabras en su mente, Naruto se perdió en la oscuridad.

"_¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle esto a un niño inocente?_" Se preguntó. Antes de poder tomarle, un nuevo personaje apareció entre Desmond y Naruto. Alto, pelo rubio claro y expresión severa, como si los años en servicio hubieran tomado gran parte de su juventud.

"No avances un paso más cerca de Naruto." Dijo severamente.

"Responderé si me dice si viene a atacar al niño, le advierto que no dejare que lo dañe más." Se defendió Desmond, revelando su hoja oculta.

"¿Dañar a Naruto? Ya veo, entonces tú le salvaste." Diciendo esto, el extraño sujeto se volteo para recoger a Naruto entre sus brazos. "Lamento no haber llegado antes, por suerte lograste detener a sus atacantes antes de que ocasionaran un daño gran a Naruto. Gracias." Reverencio levemente ya con el infante a salvo. "Mi nombre es Inoichi."

"Yo soy Desmond. Tal vez pueda darme respuestas, no soy de por aquí y no entiendo lo que sucede." El asesino tomo su posibilidad de poseer respuestas más exactas, debía conocer el lugar donde había caído por culpa del objeto y mantenerse firme hasta regresar y ayudar a sus compañeros.

"¿No eres de por aquí? ¿No pasaste la aduana de Konoha?" Pregunto sospechoso el interrogador ocasional.

"¿Aduana?" Fue la respuesta sorpresiva de Desmond, Inoichi frunció el ceño. Cualquiera que evadía la aduana de Konoha era un sospechoso instantáneo, pero debido al salvamento de Naruto tal vez podía ablandarse un poco.

"No te preocupes, hablaremos con el Hokage, por ahora acompáñame a dejar a Naruto al hospital." Desmond arqueo una ceja sospechosa. "_¿Hokage?_" se preguntó curioso, fuera lo que fuera parecía ser una especie de líder. Era quien podría responder sus preguntas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era una suerte que el camino al hospital estaba cerca a su casa. Ino y Sakura jugaban en la calle cuando vieron pasar a Inoichi con Naruto herido en sus brazos.

"¡Papá! ¿Paso otra vez?" Pregunto Ino preocupada por su mejor amigo.

"¿Otra vez?" repitió Sakura horrorizada, mientras que el acompañante de Inoichi lo agrego en su mente, mientras las preguntas inundaban su mente por culpa de su intuición de Asesino. "_¿No es primera vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están sus padres?_" Fueron las preguntas instantáneas creadas por Desmond.

"No se preocupen, son solo heridas leves y Naruto se recupera más rápido de lo normal. Ahora vamos al hospital." Pidió Inoichi enfocado en no perder más tiempo en charlas. Tenía un niño que llevar al hospital y a un extranjero de origen desconocido y que había llegado a Konoha sin alertar a nadie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura e Ino se quedaron con Naruto en el hospital. Ahora Inoichi estaba junto a Desmond en la oficina del Hokage preparado para obtener respuestas. Desmond observo al hombre y al llamado Hokage atento, el hombre anciano parecía tener un gran poder, su vista de águila pese a no decirle que no era una amenaza, indicaba que tenía un tremendo poder oculto.

"Partamos por lo más básico. Soy el Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Estás en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, situada en el país del fuego, una de las cinco grandes naciones Ninja." Con eso enunciado del Hokage le resumió todo bastante bien para el joven.

"Entonces no estoy en casa, en verdad… este objeto me lanzo lejos." Cuestiono Desmond en voz alta. "Pedí estar lejos de los Templarios, no pensé que el Fragmento me lanzara tan lejos. Ahora no tengo idea como regresar."

"¿eh? Qué tal si nos explicas que está pasando." Pidió el Hokage.

"…" El joven se mantuvo en silencio inicialmente. "Para iniciar soy Desmond Miles, por ahora es lo único que les podría decir sin considerarme loco. A menos que tengan una especie de lector de mentes, jamás podrían creerme." El Hokage observo sonriente a Inoichi.

"Pero que casualidad, tenemos a un experto aquí presente." Confeso el anciano.

"Que… ¿Tienen un Animus o un detector de mentiras?" pregunto con ironía, Desmond.

"Ah, no sé qué sea ese Animus, pero créeme que soy mucho mejor que cualquier detector de mentiras. Toma asiento y te lo demostrare." Dijo Inoichi. Dando un suspiro de resignación, Desmond acato la orden. Por lo menos no le iban a sentar a otro Animus. "Veamos qué tan loco crees que estas y que es esta locura en la que piensas." Inoichi atrajo una silla sentándose frente a Desmond y puso una mano en su cabeza. "**Arte Ninja: Lectura de Mentes**."

Sarutobi podía ver como Inoichi movía sus cejas, un gran seño mostraba su rostro mientras analizaba las memorias del sujeto. Era extraño, Inoichi tan solo demoraría segundos en analizar una mente, pero por alguna razón tardaba más de cinco minutos. Entonces el abrió sus ojos.

"Es… increíble." fue lo único que pudo decir. Desmond por otro lado sentía como si le hubieran metido directamente la mano en su cerebro, moviendo todo su contenido una y otra vez, tratándose de una masa de harina para hacer un pastel. "¿Cómo es posible que tengas recuerdos que son y no son tuyos?"

"Espera, en verdad…" no podía darle un nombre exacto a lo que le hizo. "¿Escaneo mi cerebro?"

"Tus memorias, todo y… lo que vi, lo que paso." Repetía Inoichi una y otra vez. "Templarios, Asesinos, Fragmentos del Edén; todo un tema tan diferente, un mundo tan diferente y con tantas cosas similares al nuestro. Tanta información. Tenías razón, no te hubiera creído." Desmond abrió los ojos incrédulo. Él no tenía planeado decirle nada de aquello a este tipo, ¿Qué fue lo que uso? No se sintió como un Fragmento del Edén.

"Inoichi, ¿de que estas hablando?" Pregunto Sarutobi.

"Que él no es de aquí, de este pueblo, país, continente, mundo. La tecnología tan avanzada, los sucesos." Inoichi se calmó un poco. "Tardara tiempo Hokage, por ahora solo sugiero un Sello de Intimidad en la habitación y todo lo que diga debe ser mantenido como un secreto SS-Rank." Bien, el Hokage estaba por un lado escéptico, Inoichi rara vez se comportaba de esta forma. Además de pedir una categoría de secreto doble SS significaba que era las allá de la importancia creíble.

No sabía cuánta razón tenía.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Estás seguro que no han alterado o creado su memoria con algún Jutsu?" Se aseguró el Hokage ante el relato de Inoichi, mientras el propio Desmond se mantenía simplemente como oyente, en verdad no solo había escaneado cada memoria, si no que cada recuerdo, frase y suceso. Era increíble este sujeto.

"Discúlpeme, ¿Qué es eso de Jutsu?" preguntó Desmond.

El Hokage arqueo una ceja incrédulo ante la idea de que alguien mayor a quince años le preguntara aquello. Incluso se atrevería a decir que solo un niño de cinco años podría hacer semejante pregunta, después de todo este era un mundo ninja. Todos saben lo que es un Jutsu.

Por el contrario Inoichi rio, realmente era interesante, un mundo sin Jutsus donde aquel esfuerzo puesto en crear dichas técnicas orgullosas de los ninja fueran puestas en las manos de la ciencia. Tecnología sin Chakra alguno, solo energía eléctrica pura. "Jutsus son las técnicas que usan los ninja usando su Chakra, hay tantos Jutsus como humanos en este mundo, de distintas categorías, elementos y habilidades."

"Perdonen mi siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué es Chakra?" El Hokage se golpeó su frente. En verdad este tipo no tiene idea.

"Chakra es la energía que poseen todos los humanos, en los llamados rollos de Chakra en nuestro interior, de ahí nace el poder para crear los Jutsus." Volvió a explicar Inoichi como si estuviera dando clases en alguna academia Ninja.

"Entiendo." Fue lo único que murmuro Desmond. "Vaya lugar loco al que caí." Confeso rascándose la cabeza. "Y creí que era loco donde yo estaba."

"Ahora que terminamos con las explicaciones, me voy a lo importante." Reclamo Inoichi poniéndose serio otra vez, tono que alerto tanto al Hokage como al personaje recién llegado. "Puedo ver que lograste organizar esos recuerdos ajenos a los tuyos para que tu mente no se despedazara. No sé si este sistema llamado Animus le habrá puesto fin, pero puedo ofrecerte un mecanismo de seguridad.

"¿Mecanismo de seguridad?" pregunto preocupado.

"Lo que sea que aquella maquina hiciera a tu mente y ADN fue solo un empujón. Que el ADN guarde recuerdos era un rumor no comprobado, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de explorar una situación de este tipo. Por lo que puedo ver este sujeto llamado Clay logro encontrar un método de salvamento provisional, pero nada asegura que no vuelva a ocurrir y esta vez podrías sucumbir a la demencia." Explico exactamente alarmando mucho al joven asesino. "Calma que tengo una solución, puedo aislar las memorias de las cadenas de ADN abiertas completamente en partes separadas a tu mente, parando tus alucinaciones."

"¿Dice separarlas?" reafirmo.

"Si, todo lo que no sea tuyo será almacenado en una parte no ocupada de tu cerebro, ya que eso genera el conflicto y al estar selladas pararan de aparecer." Desmond pareció aliviado. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantenerse en el presente, cada vez exigía mas determinación pararlas, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba durar hasta perderse. Era el terrible efecto sangrado.

"Pero necesito de aquellos conocimientos. Necesito regresar y ayudar a terminar con los Templarios." Exigió Desmond.

"Y lo harás, jamás hable de eliminar las memorias, podrás acceder a ellas con control total, y respecto a las habilidades motrices las conservaras. No tienes de que preocuparte." Esa respuesta del mentalista le resulto como respuesta un gran suspiro de alivio.

"¿Por qué hace todo esto?" preguntó Desmond. "¿Por qué me ayuda?"

"Salvaste a Naruto. Un extranjero tuvo que salvar a un niño de las personas de su propio pueblo. Eso solo me demuestra lo terrible que esta este pueblo." Inoichi dio un suspiro. "Déjame devolverte el favor, y tal vez tu nos puedas ayudar." Explico. Desmond arqueo una ceja, pero por el momento se vio interesado.

"Muy bien, haga lo que tenga que hacer." Finalizo Desmond.

"Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y relájate, esto pude llevar algo de tiempo. Te advierto que puede doler un poco." Y otra vez Inoichi puso su mano en la cabeza de Desmond. Se concentró, mientras el Hokage simplemente observo. Estaba realmente curioso con el resultado y por su puesto con la idea oculta de Inoichi para Desmond. Hiruzen fue extraído de sus pensamientos con el quejido fuerte del joven extranjero. Se llevó las manos la cabeza para luego caer inconsciente.

"Termine, está en un coma inducido. Tardará en despertar en lo que tarde en acomodar sus ideas y memorias." Fue el diagnostico de Inoichi. Inconsciente al par de ninjas, un objeto esférico brillaba en uno de los bolsillos de Desmond.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Desmond abrió los ojos. Tan solo podía ver una infinidad blanca por todos lados. Se levantó espantado. "¿Qué demonios es este lugar?" se quejó. **[[N/a: Imaginen el momento de espera de "carga" en el Assassin Creed, tan solo sale Desmond rodeado de blanco, puedes manejarlo mientras espera a que salga el paisaje del animus.]]** Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo esperando encontrar algo o a alguien útil. Finalmente encontró un sujeto sentado, por alguna razón se le hacía extremadamente familiar, y a medida que se iba acercando, podía verlo más claramente. "Esto es imposible."

El sujeto se levantó observando a Desmond. "¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó, pero Desmond estaba demasiado ocupado observándolo. Estaba mucho más viejo que en su último recuerdo revelado. No llevaba sus ropas características de Asesino. Solo vestido con ropa renacentista de un civil.

"¿E-Ezio? ¿Ezio Auditore?" pregunto incrédulo.

El sujeto se vio momentáneamente desorientado, como si despertara luego de un largo sueño. Inicialmente pestaño al escuchar su nombre por un desconocido en completa perplejidad. Pero esas no eran sus únicas dudas. Durante sus últimos días recordaba estar muy mal de salud. Su cansancio y tos empeoraban a un punto extremo, en cambio ahora se sentía excelentemente.

"Soy Desmond, Desmond Miles, tu descendiente." Aseguro.

"¿Desmond? Ese nombre, ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?" se preguntó. Tan solo tuvo que esperar un par de segundos para que le llegara la respuesta. "Así que eres tú." Menciono sorprendido. "Tenía sospechas a como pasábamos el conocimiento al futuro, como Altair lo hizo conmigo, como si se tratara de un sueño lejano. Debo suponer que estas en una situación similar." El anciano se acercó un paso a Desmond "Finalmente este anciano podrá tener sus respuestas partiendo por la más importante: ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Es algo complicado de explicar" En su juventud Ezio no fue alguien paciente, pero la edad le había dado aquella característica. "Como dije, soy tu descendiente. Esta historia, todo esto, no puedo creer que te esté hablando. Pensé que iba a aislar tus memorias, pero no creí que…" Desmond se paralizo. "…espera, si tu estas aquí… eso significa que él también."

"¿De que estas hablando?" grito Ezio.

"Créeme Ezio, si él está aquí, tendrás todas las respuestas que necesitas y más. Todo lo que no lograste entender de las llaves será revelado." Comento alzando su vista para buscar alguien a sus alrededores, pero todo lo visto era solo blanco. Debía estar cerca, debía encontrarlo. Tantas preguntas y respuestas que podría ganar.

"¿A quién estamos buscando?" pregunto Ezio comenzando a caminar a su lado.

"Le reconocerás cuando lo veas. Solo puedo decir que también es un Asesino." Contesto poniendo más atención a su ambiente actual que a la conversación.

"Entonces, ¿Qué quisiste decir con mi descendiente?" volvió a preguntar recordando su primera respuesta.

"Todo será contestado cuando encontremos a quien estamos buscando… ¡Ahí esta!" grito finalmente. Al igual que Ezio antes, estaba sentado en el suelo. El dicho sujeto al ver que el par de hombres se acercaban se levantó, poniéndose frente a frente a ellos. Ezio miro incrédulo.

"No puede ser, es..." Su barba larga y cabello blanco, igualmente a edad avanzada y vistiendo sus atuendos de Mentor Asesino, igual a la última vez que lo vio: en sus memorias y restos.

"Altair Ibn La-Ahad." Completo Desmond seriamente.

"¿Pero cómo está aquí? Él está muerto hace más de 400 años." Fue la respuesta incrédula de Ezio.

"Estoy aquí, de la misma forma que estas aquí. En realidad llevamos muertos por mucho más tiempo, yo 900 años y tú 600." Intervino por primera vez Altair. "Finalmente nos conocemos, Ezio Auditore de y Desmond Miles."

"¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos?" pregunto otra vez Ezio.

"El fruto me lo dijo, se todo lo que está pasando." Contesto seriamente.

"Por supuesto, tu dominio sobre el fruto es innegable." Fue la afirmación de Desmond. "Recuerdo las memorias grabadas en las llaves de la biblioteca. Incluso tu dominio sobre el fruto te permitió el conocimiento de crear algo tan avanzado como las llaves." Agrego, mientras que Altair asintió con la cabeza y Ezio las mismas llaves que el sostuvo.

"Ahora que estamos todos juntos, quisiera unas respuestas iniciando por: ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que ha pasado?" Fue el punto culminante de la primera pregunta de Ezio Auditore y el comienzo de la charla más increíble que Desmond hubiera tenido en su vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Desmond abrió los ojos sorprendido por la extraña sensación de relajo, su tención mental que había surgido por el uso constante del Animus había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado allí, sin embargo aún se sentía tan ágil y fuerte como alguna vez. "Parece que funciono." Dijo en voz baja.

"**Y que lo digas, esto es extremadamente bizarro."** Comento Ezio desde su mente.

"**Interesante.**" Fue lo único dicho por Altair.

"Wow, puedo escucharlos en mi mente. En verdad es deprimente, tengo dos ancianos en mi cerebro" Volvió a decir en voz baja. A su sorpresa Desmond estaba ahora en una camilla. El joven rubio que había rescatado del callejón estaba dormido en una camilla en la misma habitación, junto a él se encontraban dos niñas sentadas y apoyadas en él. "El enano tiene suerte." Comento levemente divertido.

"Veo que despertaste." Comento la voz familiar de Inoichi. "¿Todo bien?" pregunto curioso.

"Si consideras que tengo a dos antepasados que me hablan constantemente en mi mente, entonces todo bien." Eso sorprendió bastante a Inoichi. "Con tu expresión puedo decir fácilmente que esa no era tu intención desde un principio." Suspiro Desmond.

"No, es verdad que detecte dos tipos de memoria extranjeras a las tuyas y las selle por separado, solo que no espere que esas memorias lograran formar las identidades de quienes las poseían en primer lugar. ¿Debo suponer que ellos son los llamados Ezio y Altair?" pregunto bastante más curioso con aquel desarrollo. Un segundo de silencio se formó.

"Ellos dicen hola." Dijo Desmond.

"**No es verdad.**" Contestaron un par de voces en su mente.

"_¿Entonces está permitido?_" Respondió con el mismo credo de los asesinos. Desmond suspiro otra vez. "Recuerdo que tenías cierta idea." Menciono levemente.

"Ya se lo comente al Hokage. Tenía pensado que ayudaras a Naruto." Desmond arqueo una ceja ante aquella solicitud. "Sé lo que estás pensando. Naruto es huérfano y no tiene a nadie que cuide de él. Mira, no te pido que seas su padre o algo por el estilo. Solo necesito a alguien que lo vigile." Pidió cortésmente. "Por lo que vi en tu mente estarás un buen tiempo por aquí hasta que lo que te llevara de regreso se recargue, piensa que con eso podrás estar aquí con estadía pagada. Lo único que tienes que hacer es cuidar de que no le pase nada."

"¿Por qué no lo cuidas tú?" pregunto dudoso.

"No puedo, el concejo prohíbe la intervención de cualquier clan. Y no, nadie tomaría cuidado de Naruto, por eso se lo encargo a un extranjero. Eres alguien que tiene honor, se guía por un código y no le harías daño al muchacho, por algo le salvaste." Desmond refunfuño, toda esta porquería de honor y código le estaban dando muchos problemas.

"Bien, no puedo hacer algo al respecto. Entonces sí, lo vigilare y viviré con él." Desmond cerró los ojos sabiendo que esto apestaba. "Sé que hay algo incorrecto con el niño, de lo contrario estaría en un orfanato o con una familia. No te preocupes, no haré preguntas." Fue el resumen de alguien que sabía que algo andaba mal. Satisfecho con la decisión del recién llegado, Inoichi salió de la habitación lentamente. Esperaba que esta fuera la decisión correcta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Entonces este será mi nuevo hogar?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido al ver la gigantesca, desde su perspectiva, casa. Estaba situado algo aislado del pueblo para que Naruto evitara los tumultos de personas. Era bastante simple: dos habitaciones, dos baños, sala, comedor, cocina. Lo único por lo que se caracterizaba era por tener un gran patio trasero cubierto por un suave césped rebosante de verde y un sano árbol en el centro. En comparación al departamento anterior de Naruto este lugar era el cielo.

"Si, pero no vivirás solo." Respondió el Hokage sonriente. Desde el interior de la casa la puerta se abrió revelando al compañero de Naruto. "Él es Desmond Miles, vivirá contigo de ahora en adelante," El rubio miro inicialmente con sorpresa y luego con desconfianza. Hubo pocas personas en quien podía confiar y tan solo las podía contar con sus dedos. "Desmond, él es Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hola allí, muchacho." Contesto despreocupadamente.

"Desmond se quedara contigo hasta que termine su estadía en Konoha, posterior a eso la casa pasara a ser tuya." Informo el Hokage con una sonrisa al maravillado Naruto. Obviamente el niño rubio confiaba ciegamente en el anciano, por lo que toda duda ante el extraño sujeto seria olvidada. Incluso la noticia de la 'casa propia' le encanto. En cuestión de segundos Naruto corría de un lado a otro en la casa investigándola por completo.

"Supongo que Naruto es fácil de satisfacer." Comento Desmond.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Las amigas de Naruto no se tardaron en enterarse de la nueva residencia del rubio. Tomaron una instantánea afición a jugar en el patio de la dicha casa, siendo el árbol como un verdadero centro de juegos para los inocentes infantes. Jugaban todo el día hasta el atardecer.

Desmond le abrió la puerta a Inoichi, quien era el encargado de buscar a Sakura e Ino. "¿Están donde siempre?" Desmond con una risa señalo al gran árbol en el patio a través de la ventana. Allí se podrían ver a los Sakura, Naruto e Ino durmiendo bajo la sombra del árbol luego de un agitado día. Inoichi sonrió, era una lástima que estos días no pudieran ser para siempre. En aquel instante, el Jounin noto la vestimenta estilo 'Herrero' del joven. "¿Cómo va tu proyecto? ¿El Hokage ya te envió los materiales?"

"Si, aunque administro el dinero que ya me da y lo invierto en ciertos negocios, de esa forma puedo obtener más dinero para comparar más materiales." Explico sorprendiendo a Inoichi, aunque con Ezio Auditore, como lo vio en sus recuerdos, no le extrañaba que fuera tan bueno en las finanzas y negocios.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era otro de esos días, Naruto corría por los callejones de Konoha escapando de sus perseguidores. Los mismos aldeanos y ninja de Konoha que siempre lo despreciaron, el rubio se tropezó quedando nuevamente a merced de sus agresores. "¡Esta vez te terminaremos de un golpe! ¡La tortura tendrá que esperar hasta el infierno!" El aparente Chunin levanto su katana. A la sorpresa de Naruto su Katana cayo, el Chunin se tambaleo hasta caer frito.

A espaldas al caído estaba un sujeto con un traje blanco con rojo bastante peculiar, no le dejaba ver su rostro por la oscuridad y la capucha que llevaba. Lo que causo que el Chunin cayera era la hoja rebosante de sangre, la cual misteriosamente desapareció bajo las mangas del sujeto. Horrorizados, el resto de los perseguidores escaparon. "¿Te encuentras bien Naruto?"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto espantado.

"¡Ey! ¿No me reconoces? Pero si nos vimos esta mañana." Declaro el sujeto sacándose la capucha. Era Desmond.

"¿Des?" pregunto impresionado llamándole por su apodo. "¿De dónde sacaste ese traje? ¡Esta genial!" Los segundos de sorpresa fueron breves, porque en cuanto la situación dejo de ser novedad, lo ojos del rubio quedaron como si fueran de vidrio, en resumen, comenzó a llorar. "¡No puedo aguantar esto más! No puedo seguir así, y lo peor va a pasar si Sakura o Ino están conmigo, ellas podrían ser atacadas." Grito el muchacho. Desmond no sabiendo mucho sobre entregar confort, se decidió con poner una mano levemente en su espalda.

El llanto duro unos minutos, hasta que la imaginación de Naruto entrara en vigor. "¿Me entrenarías?" pregunto tomando al sujeto por completa sorpresa, suspirando un leve _¿eh?_ Pero Naruto siguió con su creencia. "¡Sí! Vi como manejaste a esos sujetos con mucha facilidad, podrías enseñarme lo que tú sabes y entonces podría defenderme a mí y a mis amigos." Tanto la ocurrencia y el entusiasmo del muchacho aturdieron al sujeto, tratando de comprender las implicaciones que daba.

"¿Estás seguro? Debes entender que lo que hago no es un juego, hablo de matar personas. Eso lo que soy, un asesino." Dijo severamente.

"¿Matar? ¿Personas?" pregunto nervioso, y un tanto espantado de su defensor.

"No de esa manera, no mato porque me guste hacerlo, solo a los culpables, esta contra mi creencia matar inocentes. Mi misión es protegerlos. Pertenezco a la Orden de los Asesinos." Esas palabras calmaron al muchacho, dejándolo en un estado meditativo. Desmond arqueo una ceja.

"Si…" murmuro el rubio. Otra vez Desmond soltó un débil '_¿Eh?'_ Ante la voz baja del muchacho. "¡Enséñame! ¡De esa forma podre proteger a los inocentes! ¡A todos aquellos que son agredidos como yo! ¡Me haré fuerte por ellos y por mí! ¡Enséñame por favor!" Suplico.

"_¿Quiere que lo convierta en un asesino?_" Se preguntó Desmond incrédulo.

"**No estaría mal.**" Confeso Ezio como eco en su mente.

"**Dejar un legado, una huella y un futuro para los Asesinos antes de marcharnos.**" Agrego Altair como una segunda voz.

"_Pero, es tan solo un niño._" Reclamo nuevamente Desmond. "_No podemos entrenar a un niño inocente como Asesino_."

"**Yo fui entrenado desde niño.**" Comento Altair. "**Además, abre los ojos. Este no es nuestro mundo, no se guía por las mismas éticas morales. Hay academias ninja y los niños van desde temprana edad para aprender sobre ser un ninja, y por si no lo habías notado… los ninjas matan, cometen **_**asesinato**_**.**" Ese raciocinio casi tumbo a Desmond. Era una de las capitales de este mundo ninja. Los niños se entrenaban desde pequeños para ser ninja.

"**Un huérfano en busca de justicia en este mundo cruel, es una historia bastante familiar, ¿verdad colegas?**" Aquello resumía básicamente la vida pasada de Ezio y Altair, por eso ellos se sentían tan identificados. Ambos perdieron a sus familias y ambos buscaban justicia. Desmond suspiro.

Habían pasado unos minutos mientras Naruto esperaba la respuesta del pensativo Desmond. "Hablare con el Hokage al respecto, ¿Te parece?" De inmediato Naruto se secó las lágrimas, con su mirada con una sonriente y esperanzada mientras que Desmond tenía otros pensamientos al respecto. "_Solo por esto, tú te encargaras de su entrenamiento, 'Oh, gran Instructor Altair'._" Reclamo con sarcasmo en su cabeza al ya nombrado instructor, mientras podría escuchar risillas de parte de Ezio.

"_Tú no te salvas Ezio, después de todo fuiste el Mentor de una infinidad de asesinos, tanto en Roma como en Constantinopla_." Agrego con una mueca torcida en su rostro a la que el rubio frente a él cuestionó bastante. El par de ancianos refunfuñaron al unísono.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Qué tú quieres que?" preguntó el Hokage sorprendido.

"Dije que quiero entrenar a Naruto como Asesino." Repitió Desmond. "_O más bien Altair y Ezio se ofrecieron._" Agrego mentalmente, de inmediato noto la mirada escéptica del anciano. "Naruto quiere aprender a defenderse por sí mismo contra los ataques, y pensándolo bien, él quiere entrar a la academia ninja el próximo año. Un asesino parece un ninja sin Chakra, entonces sería bastante útil para su futuro." Sarutobi levanto una ceja, notando la verdad en sus palabras.

Era verdad, demasiada verdad. Desmond se movía con la velocidad, fuerza y el sigilo de un Jounin y sin uso de Chakra lo que le daba una ventaja obvia. Con sus habilidades de infiltración y su falta de Chakra podía pasar inadvertido ante un Jounin sensor de Chakra. Aquellas habilidades en Naruto serían útiles y al mismo tiempo podrían parar a los agresores, haciéndoles entender que no debían molestarle ni agredirlo. "Bien, puedes entrenarle, pero Naruto todavía ira a la academia ninja."

"Entendido Lord Hokage." Reverencio Desmond. "_Ahora el muchacho es problema suyo, ancianos._"

"**No es como si fuera la primera vez que he sido instructor.**" Murmuro Altair, mientras que Ezio afirmaba en el sentimiento. Igualmente tenía curiosidad por lo que vendría a continuación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era temprano, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana cuando Naruto estaba sentado frente al árbol de su patio. Su mirada mostraba sueño y enfado, cuando llego Desmond: usaba camisa negra y pantalones blancos. "No me mires así muchacho. Tu pediste ser asesino, ahora debes afrontar las consecuencias."

"Bien, por lo menos me entraras," suspiro Naruto.

"No, yo no te entrenare." Agrego Desmond a la sorpresa de Naruto.

"Si no vas a ser tú, ¿Entonces quién?"

La expresión de Desmond cambio repentinamente mientras sacaba un objeto esférico dorado de su bolsillo. "_Espero que esto funcione_" Replico Desmond en su mente mientras le daba el mando a Altair. Este no respondió simplemente guio el cuerpo de Desmond con el fruto en mano y creo un poderoso destello dorado el cual se extendió a lo largo de todo el patio. Inmediatamente a la impresión mayor del rubio dos siluetas tomaron forma a ambos lados de Desmond: dos ancianos.

"Seremos nosotros." Hablo la primera figura dotada de una barba más larga que su compañero. "Mi nombre es Altair Ibn La-Ahad"

"Y yo Ezio Auditore, desde ahora en adelante seremos tus mentores." Agrego el anciano de barba más corta. "Prepárate Naruto Uzumaki, lo que viene a continuación será lo más difícil que hayas vivido hasta este momento. Ya no hay vuelta atrás."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**El final del capitulo es el mayor cambio asi como la apariencia de Ezio y Altair, ambos revelados durante su vejez. Respecto al porque Ezio aparece tan viejo, simple. Todo indica que los "Seres que vinieron antes" tienen un entendimiento diferente del tiempo al punto de conocer a Desmond en el año 1500 (cuando Minerva se lo dice a Ezio), no es de sorprenderse que el fruto pudiera obtener los conocimientos finales de Ezio (Assassin's Creed: Embers).**

**Respecto al final cambiado. Altair tuvo una maestria inigualable con respecto al fruto del eden hasta el punto de crear la pistola oculto (400 años antes de que fueran frecuentes los rifles) y la propia creacion de "Fragmentos del Eden" como ejemplo las 5 llaves de su biblioteca y el disco final que guardo al morir. En los proximos par de capitulos veremos mucho más de ello.**

**Nos leemos!  
><em>Chaos Control!<em> **


	4. Capitulo 2

**Assassin's Creed: La hermandad de Konoha  
><strong>**Capitulo 2: Una creencia nacida desde la desesperación**

_Con el tiempo, una frase que se pronuncia muchas veces y en voz alta se convierte en la verdad establecida. Siempre, claro esta, que acalles toda oposición. Pero si tienes éxito y acabas con tus adversarios, entonces lo que queda es, por defecto, la verdad._

_¿Verdad en un sentido objetivo? No. Pero ¿se puede conseguir un punto de vista realmente objetivo? La respuesta es no. Literal y físicamente es imposible. Hay demasiadas variables, demasiadas formulas y campos que tener en cuenta. Podemos intentarlo, por supuesto, y acercarnos más y más a una revelación. Pero jamás la alcanzaremos del todo._

_He comprendido que, mientras existan los Templarios, intentaran que la realidad se acomode a sus deseos. Ellos saben que no existe la verdad absoluta; o que, si existe, no estamos preparados para reconocerla. En su lugar, lo que intentan es crear su propia explicación. Ése es el principio rector de lo que denominan "nuevo orden mundial": rehacer la realidad a su imagen y semejanza. No es una cuestión de artefactos ni de hombres, que no son más que herramientas. Es una cuestión de conceptos. Lo cual es muy astuto de su parte. ¿Cómo se puede hacer la guerra contra un concepto?_

_Un concepto es el arma perfecta. No tiene forma física, y sin embargo puede modificar el mundo que nos rodea de maneras innumerables y a menudo violentas. No puedes matar una creencia. Aunque acabes con todos sus seguidores y destruyas sus textos, tan solo conseguirás un aplazamiento. Tarde o temprano alguien la redescubrirá, o la reinventara. Creo que incluso nosotros, los Asesinos, nos hemos limitado a redescubrir una orden que es más antigua que el propio Viejo de la montaña…_

_**-Códice de Altaír, Pagina 9-**_

Naruto lo observo en silencio a las dos entidades incorpóreas. "Ustedes… ¿Son fantasmas?" Se podría escuchar miedo en su tono de voz.

Altair suspiro. "De alguna forma puede que lo seamos, ya que en efecto no estamos con vida. Somos los recuerdos y experiencias de estas dos personas, fuimos almacenados en lo profundo de la sangre de Desmond, su ADN." Explico el Gran Maestre reformador de la Orden de los Asesinos.

"¿Y como pueden estar aquí?" pregunto confuso Naruto.

"Es debido a este objeto." Intervino Ezio señalando el objeto dorado en las manos de Desmond. "Pero ya que insistes en ser un asesino…"

"…Supongo que ya deberíamos decirte sobre el pasado de nuestra Orden." Altair tomo asiento en el césped frente a Naruto. "Prepárate joven, porque esto será una larga historia. Contare algunas cosas, pero otras aun no estas preparado para oírlas."

A Naruto se le quito el sueño inmediatamente mientras escuchaba el pasado de la orden a la que quería entrar. Comenzando con el Gran Maestre de Altair: Al Mualim, quien posteriormente se transformaría en el gran traidor de la orden, para luego ser asumido por Altair, siendo conocido como el gran reformador de los Asesinos. A la fortuna del rubio, su Instructor actual ya lo era de antes, por lo que tenía una gran experiencia entrenando a otros en la orden desde pequeños.

Era el instructor perfecto.

"Posterior a su relato fue el turno de Ezio Auditore, relatando sus vivencias como asesino a partir de la muerte de su familia en Florencia. Sus viajes alrededor del mundo como Venecia, Roma y Constantinopla. Era impresionante la cantidad de cultura acumulada por todos, así como sus conocimientos.

"Ahora basta de cuentos. Comenzamos tu entrenamiento inmediatamente en las siguientes categorías: Fuerza, Velocidad, Agilidad, Equilibrio, Cautela y Resistencia. Esos son los puntos iniciales para un asesino estándar y lo que comenzaremos a trabajar desde ya. Luego de haberte creado una rutina también debes aumentar tus conocimientos; Un asesino no es alguien ande matando al azar y usando toda su fuerza. Debes pensar, ser inteligente, adelantarte a tu enemigo, notar ventajas según el terreno y muchas otras variables. Por lo tanto te enseñare: Matemáticas, Lenguaje e Idiomas, Historia, Biología, Física y Química." Altair hizo una leve pausa notando la mirada de terror de Naruto. "Y recuerdo que el Hokage dijo que el próximo año entras a la Academia Ninja, por lo que deberás adentrarte en aquellos temas también."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El Hokage estaba en su habitual trabajo de escribir, concentrado y parcialmente cansado, era lo que mas detestaba de este trabajo. Su peor y mayor enemigo, pero fue distraído por un grito o lamento, podría pasar desapercibido por ambos lados. "¿A caso ese fue Naruto?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El año pasó rápidamente. Naruto aprendió rápidamente lo que era un asesino. No era alguien que matara sin razón. Su razonamiento y búsqueda era para la paz. Un asesino era un guerrero, un filosofo, alguien con alto grado de cultura. Todo era tanto intelectual como físico. Altair le mostro las habilidades necesarias y ejercicios increíblemente difíciles. Entrenaría hasta el agotamiento sus músculos. Saltaría en lugares bastante estrechos y elevados. De alguna manera el legendario Asesino lograba darle diversos entrenamientos y campos de obstáculos con condiciones extremas, pero todo esto fue visto ya hacia el final de año. Al principio solo era preparamiento físico, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y conocimiento. Y era tan solo el primer año.

Ezio aumento esto creando, a través de las manos de Desmond, rutas de obstáculos para vencer con su ingenio, e incluso el propio Desmond ayudo a desarrollarlas ya que comento que poseía cierta experiencia al recorrer este tipo de circuitos. Incluso podría crear cada uno con propósitos específicos sorprendiendo tanto a Altair como a Ezio demostrando que dentro de sus venas corría el linaje de un verdadero asesino de elite, digno de un Gran Maestre como ellos.

Por supuesto, aun con los entrenamientos tenia tiempo para visitar a sus mejores amigas. Aun jugaban, aun disfrutaban y aun se divertían juntos. Mientras que Ino era más aventurera, Sakura era más pasiva, le gustaba pensar más al respecto. Continúo yendo a almuerzos y cenas con los Yamanaka. Sin duda que Naruto había formado una relación estrecha con la familia de Ino, con los de Sakura no tenia tanta suerte. Eran uno de los partidarios del 'Zorro Demonio', Inoichi por suerte cubría aquel aspecto protegiéndole de cualquier amenaza respecto a distanciar a Sakura de Naruto.

Con lo que nos adentramos a la nueva faceta de la vida de Naruto. La academia Ninja. El rubio estaba extasiado con la idea de su primer día, con el plan de antemano el rubio se reunió con Ino y Sakura para ir juntos. En el camino los tres demostrarían lo entusiasmados que estaban con esto. Era el primer día que definiría su camino hacia sus futuros como Ninjas. Aunque en el caso de Naruto también era un complemento para las enseñanzas de Altair. Entonces podría llegar a su destino como Hokage.

Aquel era el sueño de Naruto. Con los años de ser perseguido y acosado por los aldeanos, sumando la ignorancia con intención de su existencia de parte de ellos, su deber era hacerles notar lo equivocado que estaban. Demostraría su existencia siendo la persona mas importante y vital para la aldea, entonces por obligación tendrían que notarle. Era el razonamiento simple de su mente. Pero para llegar a aquel objetivo tendría que hacerse el ninja más fuerte de todos. Y lo lograría.

Uzumaki, Haruno y Yamanaka llegaron a la sala de clases. El trio tomo asiento en la hilera frontal del salón del lado izquierdo. Eran los primeros en llegar y con que razón, se habían adelantado quince minutos por todo el entusiasmo acumulado. Entonces comenzaron a llegar de uno a uno. Ino noto a sus amigos por clan: Chouji y Shikamaru, luego llegaron Kiba y Shino. Luego de eso perdieron la cuenta ya que llegaban de a cinco o diez estudiantes. Pero el infierno de Naruto llego con la última persona que entro al salón:

Sasuke Uchiha.

Fue como si un viento helado llegara. La charla con sus amigas freno de golpe, ya que tanto la rubia como la cabeza rozada se olvidaron al notar al último heredero Uchiha. Naruto intento hablarles pero no hubo respuesta, ellas estaban demasiado encantadas.

¿Por qué el rubio tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Si lo hubiese sabido aquel día hace más de un mes, se hubiera negado a ir a la academia ninja desde un principio. El coste era demasiado alto. Tanto Ino como Sakura y como el resto de las muchachas de la clase cayeron enamoradas al instante de Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque al inicio fuera leve con el tiempo que avanzo del mes fue empeorando. Al principio eran vistazos de las muchachas y luego comenzó a interferir entre ellas, y lo que era peor, con él.

El Uchiha rompía su amistad con ellas. Ellas pasarían el día discutiendo entre ellas por quien obtendría la atención del Uchiha primero, quien era la más atractiva y ello llevaría a los insultos. Naruto inicialmente intento detener las peleas, pero entonces comenzaron a llegar hasta el. Ellas le ignorarían. Dirían que por estar con él, Naruto lo espantaría. Esto redujo sus conversaciones. Ya no hablarían con él, ya no se irían a casa juntos, ya no mas cenas con los Yamanaka y no mas juegos en el parque.

Naruto no se rendiría. Intento día tras día convencerlas de volver a jugar juntos, trato de iniciar conversaciones, las invitaba a su casa, pero todo era inútil. Estaban demasiado ciegas con su supuesto amor inmortal hacia Sasuke Uchiha. Hasta que un día todo llego a un tope.

"Sakura, Ino. ¿Las acompaño a casa?" pregunto Naruto aprovechando el final de día en la academia.

"¿Qué? ¿Y hacerle pensar a Sasuke-kun que no estoy interesada en él? No gracias Naruto." Fue la respuesta rápida, y por cierto hiriente, de Sakura.

"¡Ha! Como si tuvieras alguna oportunidad en contra mía. Sasuke será mio y no lo lograre si Naruto le ahuyenta en cada momento." Reclamo la heredera Yamanaka.

La herida estaba hecha en el corazón de Naruto, la sorpresa y el dolor fue rápidamente cubierto con enojo. "¡Bien! ¡Destruyan nuestra amistad por un bastardo sin sentimientos!" Les grito el rubio enfadado, era una suerte que los demás miembros de la clase se hubieran marchado.

"¡No te atrevas a hablar de Sasuke-kun de esa forma!" gritaron ambas defendiendo a su amor infantil.

"¿Qué le hable de esa forma? El jamás ha intentado hablar con ustedes o responderles, no su cuentan sus 'hm' como una palabra… pero bien, no me importa. En verdad intente salvar nuestra amistad. Ustedes fueron mis primeras amigas y significaron todo para mí, pero si se van a comportar así entonces significa que nuestra amistad no fue nada importante para ustedes. No se preocupen, no volveré a molestar." Sin decir más el rubio se marcho.

Ambas miraron con leve dolor. ¿Por qué sus corazones sintieron una gran punzada? No importaba, Sasuke les haría sanar sus corazones.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El resto del mes se fue a un paso acelerado. Sakura e Ino estaba sorprendidas por el cambio de actitud de su 'ex amigo'. Eran verdad sus palabras. Ya no hablo con ellas, ya no se sentó junto a ellas, ni siquiera las miraría. Corto cualquier comunicación de su parte. El rubio por su parte sumergió su cabeza en su entrenamiento para quitar su dolor. Incluso Altair y Desmond estaba preocupados con este cambio de actitud. El dúo se preguntaba cual era el problema.

"**Problemas de chicas.**" Fue la respuesta de Ezio en la mente de Desmond.

"_¿Chicas?_" pregunto Desmond.

"**Se de aquella mirada, algo paso con sus amigas**." Aseguro el habitante del Renacimiento.

"**¿Y como estas tan seguro de ello?**" pregunto Altair.

"**¡Si alguien sabe de chicas es **_**Ezio Auditore da Firenze**_**!**" Confeso el joven en acento autóctono. "**Ahora dejen al experto hablar.**"

Naruto estaba en su descanso sentado frente al árbol pensando en el terrible dolor que sentía. Dando un suspiro se puso de pie para ir a beber un poco de agua cuando fue frenado por Desmond, o Altair… aunque la mirada que mostraba ahora era diferente a la que Desmond o Altair presentaban. En ella se veía astucia, fuerza y un toque de diversión. "¿Eh? ¿Des? ¿Altair?" pregunto dudoso.

"No, ese par no sabría nada de chicas." Contesto astutamente Ezio.

"**¡Oye!**" Respondió el par ofendido en su mente.

"Soy Ezio Auditore de Florencia a tu servicio." Respondió haciendo una reverencia. "Y antes que digas nada, si lo se, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Tu problema son chicas." Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás un tanto sorprendido. ¿Cuántas personalidades tenia Desmond? "Así que, ¿Qué tal si mientras entrenamos me cuentas tus problemas? No soy Altair pero mi tío Mario me enseño un par de cosas que él no conoce." En la mente de este Desmond se rio un poco, mientras Altair gruño en respuesta.

Naruto tenía una leve desconfianza inicial, pero en vista a todo lo pasado, ¿Qué más podría perder?

El rubio practico unos movimientos con Ezio en lo que le explicaba lo sucedido con Sakura e Ino. Ezio no pareció sorprendido, después de todo, las chicas a su edad siempre era propensas a ser sorprendidas por una cara bonita. "No tienes por qué preocuparte, dales algo de tiempo y verán los verdaderos colores de ese tal Uchiha, hasta entonces mejora. Si es tan prodigio como su clan demuéstrales que puedes ser tan bueno como un prodigio aunque no lo seas. Y por supuesto que si no se dan cuenta es porque no valen el tiempo, existen muchos peces en el mar, tu sabes."

Naruto asintió con nueva determinación, ahora tenia un nuevo significado su victoria. El sujeto del Renacimiento miro al muchacho en sorpresa. En verdad que tenia una gran determinación, incluso mayor a la que tuvo el a su edad. Por una vez no lamento el tener que compartir parcialmente el cuerpo de un camarero moderno. "**¡Oye!**" respondió Desmond descubriendo lo que pensaba sobre él.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era un día bastante especial en clases. Hoy iban a practicar un verdadero enfrentamiento entre Shinobi, siguiendo una antigua tradición entre ninjas. Iruka les enseño sobre un protocolo especial a seguir iniciando con un saludo y una posición de los dedos delanteros significaba el símbolo de 'combate'. Para terminar con una especie de apretón de manos formando el símbolo de 'Armonía'. La batalla entre Chouji y Shikamaru fue breve, ya que el primero no quería luchar contra su amigo y el segundo lo encontró demasiado problemático.

"Ahora Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki." Al escuchar el llamado de Iruka, Naruto salto de emoción. Por primera vez utilizaría las habilidades enseñadas por su instructor. Sabía que actualmente Desmond, Altair y/o Ezio le estarían observando desde algún lugar. Después de todo ya le habían atacado en la academia cuando estaba separado a los demás y su protector oportunamente intervino de forma discreta. Era obvio que estaba por aquí.

"_Haré orgullosos a mis mentores_." Pensó con optimismo el muchacho dando un paso al frente. Todo optimismo fue borrado ante los gritos de las admiradoras Uchiha, lideradas, dolorosamente a su espíritu, por Ino y Sakura. Naruto ignoro los gritos y se enfoco en su oponente recordando las 'reglas de etiqueta' dadas por Iruka-sensei. Ambos hicieron el signo de combate. La mirada del Uchiha era fría y fija, se hubiera estremecido si no fuera porque la mirada de Altair era infinitamente peor cuando estaba enseñando.

"Naruto no tiene oportunidad." Fueron las palabras de Kiba.

"Mmm… nunca hemos visto a Naruto luchar, creo que no deberíamos sacar conclusiones por adelantado." Respondió Shino.

"Vamos, admito que hasta yo no tengo oportunidad contra Sasuke, Naruto no tiene un clan que le entrene, esto terminara rápido." Kiba se rio entre dientes. Pese a la falta de esperanza de que Naruto le ganara, en verdad lo quería, después de todo detestaba a aquel prodigio, todo lo que hacia era digno de alabanza para el pueblo. Por una vez quería que conociera la derrota, lo que seria más sabroso viniendo del ruidoso rubio.

Con una sonrisa Naruto realizo el saludo inicial, mientras que Sasuke mantenía su postura neutra realizándolo de igual manera. "¡Comiencen!"

Sasuke inicio con la clara intención de terminar esto rápido y simple. El Uchiha se aproximó para darle un golpe directo en la cara, el rubio lo evadió con facilidad dando un paso hacia la izquierda, sin perder tiempo ante el fallo de calculo el pelinegro se volteo con impulso para una patada alta, Naruto respondió bloqueándola con el brazo derecho, ejerciendo fuerza en este rechazo la patada sacando de balance a su oponente. Torpemente el Uchiha dio unos pasos hacia atrás para recuperar el balance.

Naruto se quedo quieto esperando que el pelinegro se repusiera. Enojado con esta 'cortesía' de su oponente, Sasuke se volvió a lanzar con otra intención de un gancho derecho. Con un gran arranque de habilidad el rubio uso su mano izquierda posicionándola a un costado del puño de Sasuke, frenándolo. Ambos se quedaron viendo, el rubio en verdad se espanto cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del pelinegro. Mostraba un odio inmenso.

"_Esa mirada es la misma con la que todos me miran… no, esta mirando a alguien más que a mi._" En un acto de instinto de preservación ante aquella mirada Naruto dejo ir el puñetazo de Sasuke hacia un costado. El pelinegro intento inútilmente de darle con su gancho izquierdo, pero el rubio se había pasado su zona de ataque y defensa, levemente agachado dio tres golpes en consecución con su derecha justo en el tórax, sacándole completamente el aire.

Por segunda vez el Uchiha dio unos pasos torpes hacia atrás retomando la compostura y el aire. A diferencia de la vez pasada Naruto lo termino con una patada final justo en el estomago. Sasuke se desplomo de espaldas como un saco de papas.

El rubio termino por soltar un suspiro, para luego notar que se había extralimitado un poco. Aunque no estaba preparado para aquella mirada de odio puro. Desde que comenzó su entrenamiento con Altair le habían intentado atacar dos veces y pudo repelerles con éxito gracias a estos movimientos. Inicialmente no había intentado usarlos en clase pero esa mirada saco su instinto. Era fácil ver a un aldeano atacarlo en el lugar de Sasuke.

Entonces noto el silencio. Quitando su vista del derribado y tal vez inconsciente, no quería pensar en ello, Uchiha miro a sus compañeros de academia e instructor. Incluso Iruka mantenía su boca levemente abierta ante tal demostración. Kiba fue el primero en reaccionar.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" grito el miembro del clan Inuzuka. "¡Tanto como odie decirlo Naruto, eres mi héroe!" La mayoría de los hombres de la clase saltaron ante aquella declaración orgullosos por aquel acto valeroso del muchacho, después de todo había derrotado a un Uchiha. Unos no lo expresaron tanto como todos los hombres como Shino quien asintió levemente en señal de acuerdo. Shikamaru sonreía pero no hizo nada más por ser demasiado problemático, Chouji siguió comiendo en señal de alegría.

Las muchachas eran otro tema conmocionadas y enfadadas con el rubio al ver herido a su querido Uchiha, o la mayoría, ya que Hinata mostraba su aprobación a la victoria del rubio con un sonrojo y una leve sonrisa tímida. Ino y Sakura inmediatamente hicieron su reclamación al respecto. "¡Naruto, eres un idiota!" le grito la rubia iracunda.

"¡Dañaste a Sasuke-kun!" secundo Sakura.

"¿Qué? ¿Querían que me quedara quieto y le dejara golpearme? ¡Era un entrenamiento, que más quisieran que hiciera!" grito en confusión.

"Tuviste que haber hecho trampa." Gruño otra niña y así aumentaron los reclamos. Naruto observo como todas se unían para reclamarle su supuesta trampa en el entrenamiento. El rubio busco alguna mirada de aprobación de sus amigas pero ellas estaban pendientes del pelinegro inconsciente. Con un sollozo disimulado el rubio se volteo soltando leves lágrimas al girar su cabeza, acción que fue vista por Sakura e Ino. Con una punzada desconocida de culpa en sus corazones vieron como el rubio saltaba la cerca y huía.

Naruto corrió por las calles de Konoha sin poder contener su pena al punto de no ver por donde iba, esto rápidamente provocó un choque con un civil. Al inicio dicha persona se iba a disculpar, ya que para ser honesto él no se fijaba por donde iba, pero al notar que la persona con quien choco era _Él_ ni si quiera se molesto en pensarlo dos veces. La mirada llena de odio era todo lo que necesito saber Naruto pasa saber que iba a suceder.

"¡¿Quién demonios te crees para andar agrediendo a la gente?" gruño el civil.

"Lo-lo siento, fu-fue un accidente." Rogo Naruto. "_Ahora no, por lo que más quieran, ahora no._" Definitivamente era el peor momento para que algo así pasara.

"¿Accidente? ¿Acaso crees que…?" Todo fue parado cuando Naruto simplemente siguió corriendo. "¿Intentas escapar?" grito un tanto más fuerte para que los demás civiles notaran, y muchos de ellos que normalmente ocasionaban los disturbios hacia Naruto tomaron la oportunidad. En cuestión de segundos el rubio era victima en una persecución de aldeanos.

"¡Por favor! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Déjenme solo!" fue el grito desesperado llegando a oídos sordos. Por lo menos a casi todos los oídos sordos porque había cierta persona que estaba observando dicho evento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una mujer recientemente ascendida a Rango Jounin caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Era prácticamente imposible no desviar la mirada hacia ella, siendo un significado ambulante de un verdadero espécimen femenino, de fuerza y belleza. Esa era Kurenai Yuhi.

"¡Por favor! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Déjenme solo!" Fue el grito que llamo la atención de la pelinegra desde al lado frente lateral derecho un niño corría huyendo de una gran turba enardecida.

Indignada ante este suceso iba a intervenir, pero no le dieron oportunidad al ver como el propio muchacho intentaba escapar ante la turba que se aproximaba. Hábilmente subió sobre una caja frente a un almacén, de ahí brinco a un letrero que salía por sobre el almacén. Luego brinco por sobre un tendedero del segundo nivel para finalmente colgarse de una lámpara de calle colgada desde la esquina y se balanceo directo al callejón, perdiéndose de la vista momentánea a cualquier civil.

Kurenai y la turba se acercaron al callejón, aunque la experta en Genjutsu se mantuvo desde atrás para observar y evaluar si debía intervenir. Naruto estaba sobre un balcón e iba saltar al marco de una ventana que estaba hasta el fondo, pero no le dieron oportunidad. Los civiles comenzaron a arrojar piedras, esto hizo perder el balance al rubio cayendo a tierra y esta vez acorralado contra la multitud. Una vez más Kurenai tenia la intención de intervenir, pero el rubio demostró lo innecesario que era.

De entre tres a cuatro aldeanos intentaron golpear al rubio, mientras que este simplemente se escabullía. No eran grandiosos movimientos, solo se dedicaba a evadir con un paso a la izquierda, derecha o atrás. La experta en Genjutsu miraba con asombro los bien calculados movimientos del muchacho de escasa edad, con suerte calcularía que estuviera en primer año en la academia. Se tenso rápidamente al notar como uno de los aldeanos sacaba un cuchillo. Demostrando el hecho de que no debía ser subestimado, Naruto desvió el corte del cuchillo interponiéndose para luego torcer la mano y desarmar con eficacia. Como ultimo acto, lanzo el cuchillo hacia atrás para evitar mayor daño.

Como ultimo movimiento evadió un puñetazo, utilizo la espalda del mismo aldeano para brincar un poco más alto hasta el marco de una ventana en el segundo nivel. Utilizando la inercia aun latente del rechazo más el apoyo en el marco llego a la parte superior del mismo. Seguido esto salto a la muralla paralela opuesta apoyando sus manos en lo que seria un ducto de aire y con un esfuerzo final subió al techo que estaba a escasa distancia de su mano.

Sobraba decir que Kurenai estaba impactada por las habilidades demostradas por el rubio. No era solo los movimientos que utilizo o el entrenamiento físico que debió hacer para realizarlos a tan temprana edad. Era la capacidad de análisis que poseía en su entorno, una habilidad básica para ser Chunin y que solo unos pocos lograban perfeccionar para hacerse Jounin.

Mientras ella analizaba lo visto hubo otra persona que visualizo todo el evento y que no intervino de no ser necesario. Desmond estaba en pie sobre las casas enfrente al callejón. Mientras que había visto lo ocurrido en la academia, no podía evitar sentir orgullo al igual que las dos personas en su mente. Lo visto eran habilidades que ni siquiera Ezio logro hacer a su edad en las carreras contra su hermano en Florencia. Algo nato, una habilidad de Carrera Libre bien desarrollada, al igual que sus movimientos de lucha, como la capacidad de no hacer daño y simplemente incapacitar o desarmar oponentes.

Durante el ultimo año se habían centrado en conocimiento y entrenamiento físico como el Carrera Libre y habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas. Al mismo tiempo Ezio y Altair, se turnaron al momento de escribir. Ambos dedicaron gran parte de su tiempo a esto, en dejar una gran cantidad de conocimientos útiles al rubio en caso de que no pudieran concluir con su entrenamiento. Pero con lo visto hoy, todo esto cambiaria; Naruto había avanzado un nivel más rápido de lo que ellos esperaron, ni siquiera los niños que Altair entrenó progresaron tan rápido.

Por lo ocurrido en la academia lo más seguro seria seguir a Naruto, quien parecía tener rumbo a su casa, pero Desmond debía hacer una desviación a la Torre del Hokage. Según Altair el Fruto del Edén estaba a 35% de su capacidad total. Tenia más o menos el mismo tiempo de lo que le quedaba a Naruto en la Academia Ninja lo que significaba excusar a Naruto de los deberes de la academia periódicamente, lo necesario para intensificar y acelerar el proceso de entrenamiento.

Era realmente frustrante. Tenían tan poco tiempo y tanto por enseñar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto llego a casa aun con las palabras de Sakura e Ino latentes en su corazón. Era un dolor terrible que dejaba una huella no física en los profundo de su interior. La única salida a este terrible dolor era la distracción del entrenamiento. Tal vez agotarse siguiendo los circuitos creados por Desmond en el gran patio trasero y tratar de romper su mejor marca le distraería lo suficiente.

No perdió tiempo en hacerlo. En realidad el circuito era la unión de varias rutas posibles, cada ruta con un distinto propósito para entrenar y desarrollar. Incluso Ezio y Altair se vieron sorprendidos cuando Desmond creo esta pista. Él simplemente respondió algo como _Pistas de Practica en el Animus_ o algo parecido, no entendía mucho, pero Desmond comento que no era importante.

Paso alrededor de una hora corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando nuevos caminos, nuevas rutas, nuevos movimientos y practicando los anteriores, perfeccionándolos. Fue cuando noto que Desmond aun no llegaba, cosa rara porque el pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo entrenándole, escribiendo o saliendo por negocios. Esto último estaba descartado ya que no era hora comercial en Konoha. Preocupado fue a la habitación del Asesino. Al inicio estaba inseguro de abrir la puerta, después de todo jamás entro a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta despacio, al entrar noto que había una cama, un escritorio, y tras este un librero, donde seguramente Desmond guardaba todo lo que Altair y Ezio escribían cuando no lo hacían en la sala. Lo que estaba sobre el escritorio llamo su atención por completo. La mesa del escritorio estaba llena de piezas diferentes, cada una parecía estar hecha a mano: habían varios artefactos de metal, como si se ensamblaran uno con el otro, incluso unas piezas de cuero que parecía ensamblarse en forma de un brazalete.

Toda investigación de lo que podría ser termino cuando vio una versión terminada a un costado. Naruto miro en asombro puro. "_La cuchilla oculta._" Murmuro impactado reconociendo el arma que utilizaban los asesinos. La tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a revisarla, siendo diferente en apariencia a la que usaba Desmond: por el lado del reverso de la mano era de color negro con dos grandes broches y en ellos estaba el símbolo de los asesinos bordado en color rojo, para el lado de la muñeca se encontraba la cuchilla oculta bajo un cromado metálico bastante ligero. Solo que había una diferencia estructural, algo entre las partes sueltas que estaban sobre el escritorio y la cuchilla completada. Mientras que reconocía las partes de la Cuchilla, había diferencias que no se encontraban en el otro. La versión completada poseía una pieza saliente con forma de Águila, pasaba como un adorno.

Su curiosidad tomo lo mejor de él cuando se la instalo en su muñeca. Era bastante ligera considerando su uso, incluso al estar tan ajustada era cómoda con un interior completamente acolchado. "_¿Ahora como saco la cuchilla?_" Se dijo el rubio comenzando a mover su mano derecha, en la búsqueda. A su sorpresa y sin saber como apareció. "¿Qué fue lo que hice?" intento otra vez y sin saberlo se guardo la cuchilla solo para que otra cuchilla solo que a diferencia de la anterior era la cabeza de águila en forma de gancho.

"¿Un gancho?"

Estuvo a lo menos media hora con combinaciones hasta que descubrió que era el movimiento de ciertos músculos en la muñeca lo que los activaba, no tardo en perfeccionarlo. Inmediatamente comenzó a entrenar con ella, fingiendo que estaba ante un enemigo invisible. Con todas las actividades del día esto no duro mucho por lo que cayo agotado en el suelo, apoyándose contra la parte frontal del escritorio respirando agitadamente. En esta ocasión decidió no pensar, simplemente descanso y en ocasiones observo a sus alrededores, hasta que se encontrara con una incrustación en la madera del escritorio.

Naruto se separo de la madera para verlo de frente. Era el símbolo de los asesinos una vez más. Parecía que Desmond o sus otros mentores tenían la costumbre de agregarlo a lo que fuese… ¿importante? "_¿Por qué un escritorio seria importante?_" se pregunto observando atentamente el símbolo. Tardo en notar una pequeña hendidura justo en el centro del relieve. "_¿Necesita una llave?_" El rubio no reconocía un tipo de llave similar, la ranura era tan pequeña que solo algo como una cuchilla podría entrar.

"_Espera… esto es de los asesinos, es natural que se use algo como la Cuchilla oculta_." Concluyo satisfactoriamente. Con cuidado revelo la hoja oculta de su mano derecha y la insertó en la ranura moviéndola levemente de un lado a otro. Con un sonido de _clic_ todo un mecanismo se activó. El símbolo de los asesinos insertado en el escritorio sobresalió, pero nada más paso. "¿Ahora que?" murmuro analizando una vez más el símbolo. Parecía que el centro se podía invertir. Lo extrajo, lo giro y lo volvió a insertar. Todo el símbolo se comenzó a mover hasta que se volviera a armar invertido. Inmediatamente un compartimiento secreto del escritorio se abrió.

Sintiendo la emoción por la aventura, Naruto se acercó al compartimiento, revelando que en su interior estaba el Fruto del Edén, brillando y resplandeciendo como el mismo brillo del sol. Naruto solo lo había visto de lejos, en las manos de Desmond al momento de invocar adicionalmente a sus mentores. Sonriendo tomo el objeto entre sus manos, era de un metal extraño, resistente e igualmente ligero. "¿Cómo se usara?"

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más porque su brillo se incremento, junto a un gigantesco dolor de cabeza. Seguido a este terrible dolor comenzó uno en el centro de su estomago, e igual que el fruto algo comenzó a brillar en su vientre. Tomando toda su determinación para superar el dolor, levanto su ropa para darle vista a lo que brillaba. Era un sello gigantesco que cubría todo su vientre. No pudo verlo más porque el dolor se incremento considerablemente, al punto en el que perdió la conciencia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto, en el interior de Naruto, detrás de una jaula con un sello pegado en la cerradura, un zorro abría sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**¡Lo logre! No puedo creerlo, finalmente el nuevo capitulo esta aqui y por supuesto un final de capitulo para enganchar. ¿Que pasara? No se por que pregunto, tal vez para molestarles. Tal vez me desquito con el final del nuevo capitulo de Naruto en el manga. [Spoilers] Con ese final, con la vida de Naruto en las manos del zorro. Dios, me huele a Transformacion Completa y no puedo evitar sentir las mismas ñañaras cuando Naruto transformo a Gamabunta en el Zorro. A lo más Badass nunca antes visto.**

**Respecto a la nueva cuchilla oculta, esta basada en los esquemas que encontre en una wiki de Assassin's Creed en ingles. "Modern Hidden Blade" creo que era su nombre, pero mantuve la mejora del gancho.**

**Pd: paseense por mi nuevo crossover Medabots/Pokemon, basado en la realidad de mi fanfic "Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite".**

**¡Los comentarios le haran bien a tu alma!  
>No me vengan con eso de que no tienen alma<br>No sean un Calamardo cualquiera  
>¡Animan al Autor!<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	5. Capitulo 3

**Assassin's Creed: La Hermandad de Konoha  
><strong>**Capitulo 3: La culminación de un todo**

_Estamos creciendo. Cada día acude más gente a nuestras fortalezas: hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos de diversas tierras y distintas religiones. Sus historias son similares. Todos han descubierto la primera parte de nuestro credo: que nada es verdad._

_A menudo, esta revelación los destroza. Pierden la ética, la certeza, la seguridad. Muchos se vuelven locos. Nosotros debemos guiarles y ayudarse a curarse. No hay que volver a llenar sus mentes con cuentos de hadas, sino con conocimiento. Que obtengan respuestas, pero que sean difíciles y complejas, como es la vida._

_**Códice de Altair – Pagina 27**_

Desmond atravesó las puertas de la oficinal de Hokage una vez que había pedido permiso y había saludado cortésmente. "Solicito permiso para dedicar más tiempo al entrenamiento de Naruto, si es posible me gustaría que cada cierto tiempo faltara a la academia."

"¿A que se debe este cambio drástico a su entrenamiento?" Pregunto el Hokage bastante curioso sobre el entrenamiento.

"Mi tiempo en este mundo es limitado. El ritmo que tarda recargar energía el Fruto del Edén terminara al mismo tiempo que Naruto tenga la edad para graduarse de la academia. Facultades Ninja podrá aprender en cualquier momento, pero mi entrenamiento solo será posible mientras este presente. Puedo dejar instrucciones y conocimiento, pero nada equivaldrá a la presencia de un instructor de verdad." Finalizo el asesino de ascendencia.

El Hokage pareció pensarlo bastante. "Vi la actuación de Naruto en el sector comercial de la aldea y debo decir que estoy impresionado. La forma en que él se movió y luchó sin gastar una onza de Chakra." Alabó el anciano llamado _Kami no Shinobi_ por sus grandes avances. "Pero todo esto solo me hace preguntar sobre el resultado final." Agrego observando directamente a Desmond, incluyendo en su visión las ropas que llevaba el Asesino. "Por eso quisiera verlo personalmente; si accedes te dejare entrenar a Naruto tiempo adicional."

"Perdóneme, Lord Hokage…" murmuro casi sin entender. "¿Verlo?"

"Así es, una demostración de lo que son capaces realmente los Asesinos. " Confirmo Hiruzen con una leve sonrisa. Espero unos segundos por su respuesta, incluso tomo la oportunidad de encender su pipa, pero el asesino no respondía. "¿Bien?" insistió.

"Si ese es el requisito, entonces lo haré." Confirmo Desmond. "Pero debe saber que mis habilidades se deben mantener en secreto." Agrego dando a entender su intento de anonimato en el pueblo, cosa que afortunadamente para él, Sarutobi había calculado desde el inicio.

"Por supuesto, actualmente los únicos que saben de tu procedencia y habilidades son dos personas: Yo e Inoichi. Por igual tampoco deseo dar a conocer esa información al público. Seria peligroso para nuestro mundo que entrenaran civiles con tus habilidades, y un desequilibrio de fuerza no es algo que queramos." Detallo el anciano. "Aunque tu secreto tendrá que ser confiado a una ultima persona, tu evaluador." Desmond afirmo con su cabeza para demostrar su aprobación.

Unos minutos más tarde llego el ninja elegido. Asuma Sarutobi quien fue informado inmediatamente de la situación por su padre.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era un campo de entrenamiento aleatorio de Konoha, sin la vigilancia AMBU habitual para el Hokage y solo estaban presentes además de él Inoichi, Asuma y Desmond. Inoichi fue invitado para presenciar la demostración entre el Asesino y uno de los Doce Guardias del Señor del Fuego. Su hijo era el adecuado para probar las habilidades, el Hokage no tenia duda de ello.

"¡Comiencen!" Grito Inoichi.

Ninguno movió un musculo, cada uno estaba demasiado ocupado analizando a su oponente. Asuma era realmente curioso, sea cual sea la razón no podía sentir chakra activo. El hijo del Hokage no era un sensor, pero cada ninja tenía un entendimiento leve para sentir el chakra, cosa que Desmond carecía totalmente.

Por su parte el Asesino se mantuvo firme analizando a su oponente con su Sentido de Águila: Pulso, presión sanguínea y movimiento muscular eran las características que le permitía analizar esta habilidad, igualmente podía analizar comportamiento al punto de entender si alguien estaba mintiendo gracias a las primeras características, y a esto se le agregaba la capacidad de entender patrones de ataque gracias al movimiento muscular y lectura de emociones.

Fue una fortuna esta habilidad al notar que con leves milésimas de anticipación que Asuma tenia la intención de iniciar su ataque. En menos de un segundo el ex-miembro de los Doce Guardias corría a gran velocidad con la intención de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. "_¡Mierda, se mueve muy rápido!_ _¡Ezio!_" Pensó notando la avanzada habilidad del ninja.

"_**¡Enterado!**_" Fue la expuesta inmediata del Asesino del Renacimiento. Desmond le dejo el cuerpo a merced suyo, conociendo que las habilidades de combate estratégico cuerpo a cuerpo eran las mejores que las suyas o del propio Altair. No cabía duda que ante los ojos de los dos Grandes Maestres de los Asesinos del pasado y el Asesino Contemporáneo los ninja poseían una velocidad innata, superior a cualquiera de la orden. Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo seria difícil, ya que no era simplemente un asunto de velocidad, implicaba la única ventaja que podrían tener: ingenio y astucia.

Lograba leer sus movimientos con anticipación, pero su velocidad inferior neutralizaba dicha ventaja. Fue un combate cuerpo a cuerpo reñido, incluso Asuma estaba impresionado. Que un hombre le diera batalla a Jounin en Taijutsu era impresionante, cuando menos era de habilidad Chunin alto. Finalmente Asuma logro derribar al Asesino, pero este no se detuvo solo por ello. Empuño su mano en el suelo tomando tierra y se la arrojo al ninja, encegueciéndolo momentáneamente. Al mismo tiempo, con su brazo opuesto busco en su bolsa de bombas sacando una con Cable Trampa y la posiciono en el suelo. Con la misma mano que había lanzado tierra desplego el Gancho Oculto, lo extendió y lo enterró en el hombro de Asuma, usándolo para levantarse y pasar por sobre el. Con un empuje final le arrojo hasta la trampa instalada.

Mientras esto ocurría el Asesino tomo su distancia una vez más. Justo a tiempo para que Asuma activara inocentemente la bomba instalada. Inmediatamente soltó una gran cantidad de estrellas con púas para impedir el movimiento. Finalmente Ezio lanzo un conjunto de tres cuchillas, las cuales impactaron directamente respectivamente en ambos hombros y brazo derecho; solo para que el ninja fuera remplazado por un tronco.

"Pero que…" Murmuro Ezio, interrumpido por otra voz.

"**Katon: Haisekisho**" Directamente desde su espalda, Ezio fue rodeado por una densa cortina de humo.

"_Esto huele a… ¡Pólvora! ¡Desmond!_" Grito en alerta el asesino, regresándole el mando del cuerpo a su dueño original. El instinto de preservación ardió en Desmond para salir corriendo de la cortina de humo. Él poseía la mayor cantidad de experiencia respecto a evasión y Carrera Libre. Evitar balas de rifle era una cosa para Ezio, pero evadir metralletas y automáticas era todo un nuevo nivel al que Desmond se acostumbró en su breve lucha contra los Templarios Contemporáneos o mejor conocidos como Abstergo.

Un chasquido fue lo que escucho Desmond antes de lograr salir de la cortina de humo, justo para que esta estallara en una gigantesca bola de fuego. No era necesario saber donde estaba en Ninja, su Sentido de Águila se lo indicaba atravesó de humo restante de la explosión. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Asuma atravesar aquella cortina de humo con una extraña cuchilla brillando en un poderoso azul. Lamentablemente no tenía tiempo de analizar el arma.

"_¡Altair, tu turno!_" Grito Desmond.

"_**¡Que así sea!**_" Declaro el nombrado tomando el control del cuerpo de Desmond para desenvainar su espada. **[[N/a: Literalmente es su espada, no solo en posesión. Es la famosa Espada de Altair. Sé que perdió bastante poder en el último juego, pero creo que por algo lleva su nombre, en sus manos debe ser más fuerte ya que él mismo la creo.]]** Altair era el más adecuado en la lucha con armas e instrumentos, ya que él mismo le dio vida a muchos de ellos, e incluso mejoro muchos otros.

La espada y la cuchilla chocaron, por mucho a la impresión de Asuma. Impregnado con chakra de viento, su cuchilla podía cortar casi cualquier metal dándole ventaja inmediata en lucha con espadas. Que la espada de este Asesino no se viera afectada demostraba que su metal no era ordinario. Esto dio inicio a un baile bastante complejo entre la cuchilla y la espada. Altair demostraba su larga y basta experiencia en la espada, acorralando rápidamente al ninja.

Los dos terminaron con un choque, empujando sus respectivas laminas contra la otra lo que causo que ambos se repelieran en un salto hacia atrás. El Asesino lanzo un cuchillo mientras que Asuma uno de sus Kunai, ambos se neutralizaron en pleno vuelo con un abrupto choque.

"Creo que es tiempo de ponerme serio." Comento Asuma preparado para sacar su segunda cuchilla de chakra, tan solo que pareció que tomara aire en vez de la cuchilla. Alterado reviso su cinturón sin encontrar la cuchilla gemela a la que ahora utilizaba. "¿Dónde esta?" se pregunto en voz alta. Altair agito su mano para llamar la atención, sorprendiéndole que en dicha mano estuviera su cuchilla. "¿En que momento?"

"_Nunca bajes tu guardia a un Auditore._" Agrego Ezio desde su mente. Fue durante un breve lapso en que cambiaron personalidades, concretamente para robar aquella cuchilla y por supuesto que las habilidades de robo de Ezio no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo. Finalmente Altair la arrojo lejos sin mirar donde para enfocarse en Asuma.

Finalmente el ninja se lanzo contra Altair con su cuchilla única. Este, por su parte, levanto su brazo izquierdo para apuntarlo en contra de Asuma y activo el mecanismo. Fue un sonido estruendoso y a su lamento Asuma no lo vio venir. Altair apunto la bala directamente a la cuchilla, esta desvió la bala evitando el daño, pero la fuerza del impacto fue tal que forzó al ninja a soltar su arma. Acto seguido Altair lanzo una bomba hacia su oponente, consecutivo a esto lanzo una cuchilla la cual perforo la bomba justo antes de impactar sobre su objetivo, la perforación en el orbe hizo que el contendido se mezclara creando una poderosa y densa cortina de humo. Altair se dispuso entro a la misma.

Cuando el humo se disipó se revelo a un Asuma de rodillas, con Desmond tras él inmovilizándolo en una compleja llave que terminaba con la mano derecha bajo la mandíbula del ninja y la mano izquierda sobre su cabeza. "Ni siquiera intentes moverte." Dijo Altair atreves del cuerpo de Desmond. Para demostrar su amenaza real separo levemente la mano derecha de su mandíbula, dejándolo frente a él. Con un movimiento de musculo revelo la hoja oculta. "Tengo una igual en mi muñeca izquierda y no tengo que decirte donde esta puesta ahora, ¿Verdad?"

Si las venas pudieran congelarse por el miedo, las de Asuma lo estarían ahora.

"Creo que ya es suficiente." Interrumpió el Hokage. Altair librero a Asuma de su llave. "Tus habilidades son dignas de tu ascendencia, Asesino. Estaría aliviado si siguieras entrenando a Naruto y mientras puedes hacer que falte a la academia en ocasiones, trata de que no sea muy seguido."

Mientras el Hokage hablaba con Desmond, Inoichi se mantuvo inmóvil ante la demostración. Mientras que muchas de las prácticas del Asesino no eran conocidas u ortodoxas, como arrojar tierra, no se podía dudar de su maestría. Lo curioso eran los cambios continuos en los patrones de ataque. No se sorprendía al saber que las tres personalidades trabajaban juntas según la situación. Eso resultaba bastante interesante para un estudio a futuro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurenai nunca pensó en terminar en tal dilema de frustración. Estaba realmente curiosa por el famoso _Demonio de Konoha_, como los aldeanos le llamaban injustamente, luego de presenciar aquellas habilidades. Al inicio fue una leve molestia en un rincón de su mente que lentamente comenzó a ganar terreno hasta el punto que tuvo que ir a los Archivos de la Academia Ninja a buscar información. Por supuesto que no hubo mucha gracias a poca cantidad de tiempo en la que el rubio había comenzado sus clases. Lo único que sabía es que tenía buen rendimiento en la parte teórica, así como en acondicionamiento físico, mientras que lo poco que enseñaban sobre chakra lo tenía reprobado.

Entonces, otra vez, el muchacho no usaba chakra a pesar de su cantidad extraordinaria para un estudiante en primer año, cortesía de cierta bestia sellada en su interior. Para alguien que como ella, que necesitaba uso preciso de chakra para realizar Genjutsu era realmente frustrante ver toda esa cantidad completamente gastada e inutilizada.

Solo soltó un suspiro.

"Mmm… parece que alguien tiene nuevos dramas, un nuevo novio, ¿Quizás?" Hasta el momento en el que la voz interrumpiera el drama mental de la kunoichi, esta se encontraba en uno de los bares a los que concurrían los Chunin y Jounin de Konoha, apoyada con unos dedos en el mentón, mientras jugaba inconscientemente con un buen merecido vaso de vodka. Por supuesto, toda esta actividad termino cuando la voz la hizo brincar de sus pensamientos: Anko Mitarashi.

"Más bien es un estudiante." Respondió un tanto desatenta e inmediatamente lo lamento. Era algo que Anko no desaprovecharía.

"¿Yendo por los jóvenes? No esperaba que te inclinaras de esa manera." Comento divertida mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, esperando para ordenar. "Aunque no puedo culparte, con la basura de hombres que hay en este pueblo, tal vez la sangre joven sea mejor." Anko paseo su lengua por labios dando una tonalidad bastante desviada. Kurenai rodó sus ojos decidiendo no contestar. Notando eso, Anko preguntó esta vez de forma seria. "¿Viste algo interesante?"

"Si te refieres a un niño que se mueve y lucha con la habilidad y sigilo de un Jounin sin absolutamente nada de chakra, entonces si." Confeso Kurenai con una sonrisa, pero dicha sonrisa rápidamente abandono su rostro con una leve cara de exasperación y frustración. "El problema es que tiene una masa gigantesca de chakra en su interior y no la usa. Actualmente tiene el equivalente a la de un Chunin y solo esta en el primer año de academia."

"¿Nivel Chunin?" Cuestiono impresionada la ex aprendiz de Sannin. Mientras que sonaba disparatado, conocía a su amiga al momento de evaluar a la gente. "Eso se oye prometedor." Concluyo pensativamente. "El problema es que los ninjas de Konoha tienen prohibida la enseñanza particular a un civil, lo que es tu pequeño interés de novio hasta que se gradué de la academia, ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." La simple respuesta impresionó a su amiga.

"¿Como en el infame _Mocoso Demonio_?" Relato Anko invocando comillas con sus dedos para resaltar el sarcasmo, Kurenai asintió. "Si tanto problema tienes con ello, ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con el Hokage? Tal vez él te de una solución para tu futuro novio." Kurenai gruño ante la insistencia de su amiga. "Olvidando la broma…" En aquel instante el dango fue dejado sobre la mesa, por lo que ella comenzó a comer. "…me gustaría conocerle…" Por supuesto que le gustaría conocerle, mientras nunca tuvo oportunidad, Anko estuvo consiente de la similitud de sus vidas: uno estuvo condenado a vivir a la sombra del odio de su sensei traidor, el otro ante la sombra de lo que estaba encerrado en su interior. No eran vidas bonitas y podían identificarse fácilmente.

"Creo que tienes razón, hablare con el Hokage." Kurenai se levanto de su asiento rumbo a la torre en el centro del pueblo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Finalmente un poco de paz_." Pensaba con un leve regocijo el Tercer Hokage al tomar asiento en su oficina. El trabajo de escribir estaba al día, las misione progresaban, todo era paz por el momento. Esto le daba el tiempo preciso para pensar sobre la batalla entre el ninja y el asesino. Resultaba increíble como un individuo carente de chakra logreaba enfrentar en un combate mano a mano a un Jounin y vencer, aun cuando su velocidad era inferior. "_Y Naruto esta entrenando en ello…_" pensó con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa se fue tan pronto como llego. "_...pero no tiene control de chakra. Esto aumente exponencialmente gracias a zorro y por el entrenamiento, aunque sea a nivel inconsciente, se incrementa aun más rápido. Finalmente se creara un problema… ¿Qué puedo hacer?_" se cuestionaba Hiruzen fumando de su fiel pipa. Dudaba que la respuesta llegara cruzando la puerta de enfrente.

"¿Lord Hokage? ¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto una voz golpeando al mismo tiempo la puerta.

"Adelante." Dicha puerta se abrió con la respuesta de Hiruzen revelando a Kurenai Yuhi, la recién promovida Jounin. "¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

"Cuando llegaba de mi ultima misión vi algo interesante. Una turba de aldeanos perseguía a un niño: rubio y de ojos azules; supongo que sabe a quien me refiero." Explico la joven.

El Hokage interrumpió. "Antes que digas algo, Naruto jamás estuvo en peligro real, tiene un guarda personal y sin contar con ello, supongo que observaste como Naruto trato con la situación." Kurenai asintió ante la información.

"Así es, eso es lo que me trae aquí." Confeso seriamente la experta en Genjutsu. "Tome curiosidad sobre las habilidades demostradas de Naruto, fui a la academia y note que lleva tan solo unos meses en ella. Las habilidades que note… ni siquiera un Genin seria capaz de hacerlas. A su vez me intrigo que no usaba chakra para sus maniobras. Soy consiente de las grandes cantidades que posee y del problema que serán a un futuro, puede incluso que no sea capaz de realizar ninjutsu básicos si no se le entrena correctamente." Hiruzen sonrió, tal parece que Kurenai había ensayado su discurso antes de venir, todo estaba muy bien fundamentado. "Sus calificaciones hasta el momento demuestran mi teoría." Kurenai mostro el expediente del rubio.

En él se mostraban el buen rendimiento en conocimiento, teoría y, recientemente agregado su sobresaliente, Taijutsu; a su vez se demostraba su decadencia en todo lo referente a control de chakra básico, incluso siendo ejercicios de recién ingresados estudiantes.

"Puedo ver tu punto, pero, ¿Cuál es tu intención?" pregunto el Hokage. En realidad la pregunta era simplemente una mera formalidad o confirmación, puesto que Hiruzen sabia del deseo de Kurenai. A la mujer le encantaba enseñar, disfruto mucho de sus días de enseñanza en la academia mientras fue Chunin y si había una razón para que ella diera las pruebas Jounin era para obtener un equipo Genin a que enseñar.

"Las habilidades que Naruto demuestra son superiores a las de la academia, salvo en control de chakra. Por eso quisiera tomar a Naruto como mi aprendiz." Confeso severamente la mujer.

Hiruzen tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no sonreír en satisfacción y mantener una cara neutra, utilizo como apoyo un silencio dramático con predeterminación para poner nerviosa a Kurenai; lo mejor era que funcionaba. "Naruto acaba de entrar a la academia y no estoy a favor de los Genin demasiado jóvenes, no desde Itachi…" Los ojos de Kurenai se ensancharon. "Quisiera que conviviera un poco más con sus pares jóvenes y ver más resultados en la academia. Solo es el primero de cuatro años, Kurenai, tenemos tiempo. Hasta que los juzgue digno te lo enviare." Confirmo el Hokage causando una leve sonrisa en la experta en Genjutsu.

Tendría que ser paciente, pero si algo sabia hacer, era esperar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Desmond regreso a casa. Cerrando la puerta se impidió a si mismo soltar un suspiro de agotamiento, fue cuando noto los daños en su traje. La armadura le había protegido oportunamente de varios de los cortes de la cuchilla especial que el ninja utilizaba, pero no quedo impune, los daños en dicha armadura eran grandes y su ropa igualmente sufrió, su capa estaba parcialmente quemada gracias a aquel ataque de fuego. Aquel ninja le había forzado al límite y solo le daba una simple, pero aterradora, pregunta: ¿Habían otros más fuertes?

Sacándose ese pensamiento de la cabeza recorrió la casa llamando al rubio. ¿No estaba? Preocupado registro la casa, no espero que lo sucedido en la academia y posteriormente en las calles le afectara tanto. Su habitación, la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el patio, nada. "_**Desmond, aun falta un lugar.**_" Alerto Altair y no tardo en captar a que se refería. Corriendo entro a su propia habitación horrorizándose con la vista. Naruto estaba agonizando derribado en el suelo mientras sostenía entre sus manos el Fruto del Edén.

Instintivamente arrebato dicho objeto de sus jóvenes manos. "¡Naruto!" Grito Desmond moviendo levemente al muchacho suplicándole por despertar. "Vamos, tienes que despertar." El asesino estuvo tan concentrado en ello que ni siquiera noto el brillo que traspasaba la camisa del rubio.

Naruto abrió los ojos encontrándose con Desmond. "Hola des, ¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto confuso el rubio.

"¿Qué te dije sobre entrar a mi habitación?" preguntó haciendo al rubio desorientado tragar severamente. "Sabes que esta fuera de limites, mucho menos ponerte a curiosear mis cosas."

"Pero no pude detenerme, siempre quise usar una Cuchilla Oculta." Respondió alegremente jugando con ambas cuchillas, mucho a la sorpresa de Desmond. Tardaba mucho tiempo y practica accionar la cuchilla sin problemas, pero él lograba usar ambas con facilidad y tan solo en una tarde.

El asesino sacudió su cabeza para dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado. "Más importante que eso, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Algo?" Insistió preocupado de lo que en verdad había ocurrido. Naruto fue expuesto a un Fragmento del Edén, solo aquellos con la sangre adecuada podían usarlos sin perjuicios.

"Ahora que lo dices, estaba mareado cuando desperté." Naruto se puso en pie sin problemas. "Pero ya me siento mucho mejor, de hecho…" Las palabras de Naruto murieron en su boca, pestañaba incrédulamente mirando el librero que estaba tras del escritorio. "¿Qué es eso? No estaba antes ahí…" señalo el rubio hasta un costado del librero, donde un símbolo resaltaba ante sus ojos.

Desmond levanto una ceja y siguió el dedo donde apuntaba, los ojos rápidamente se abrieron. "_No se supone que él pueda ver eso._" Pensó el asesino al notar que el rubio señalaba un signo que Altair le obligo deliberadamente señalizar el mecanismo para abrir el compartimento secreto atrás del librero donde guardaba sus armas. Lo raro es que dicho signo solo podría ser visto por alguien que poseyera la vista de águila, para que en caso de que algo pasara y viniera otro asesino, el lograra tener acceso a sus armas.

Solo no espero que ese asesino fuera Naruto.

Naruto siguió preguntando, pero Desmond estaba centrado en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho charlando con Altair y Desmond. "_¿Crees que el fruto le otorgo la habilidad a Naruto, Altair?_" pregunto el Asesino a su ancestro de las cruzadas.

"_**Eso seria probable, tal vez…**_" La leve hipótesis de Ezio fue interrumpida rápidamente por Altair.

"_**No, el fruto no puede ser usado u otorgar poderes a aquel que no posee la sangre. Lo más probable es que el Fruto lo haya activado en su ADN.**_" Respondió Altair.

"_¿Entiendes lo que estas implicando? Si la Vista de Águila esta en su sangre significa que tiene ascendencia de Asesinos, eso quiere decir que…_"

"_**Naruto posee sangre De los que Vinieron Antes**_." Concluyo Altair. "_**Recuerdas lo que vimos cuando encontramos a Naruto, algo reacciono ante el Fruto del Edén dentro de Naruto y he tenido esta sensación desde que llegamos a este lugar.**_" Concluyo Altair.

"_**¿Sentir que?**_" Cuestiono Ezio, pero Altair no respondió.

"¡Des!" El grito de Naruto fue lo que finalmente saco al asesino de su charla interna. "Te preguntaba: ¿Para quién es esta Cuchilla Oculta? Y ¿Qué era lo otro que estabas haciendo?"

"Ambos regalos para tu cumpleaños." Respondió Desmond.

"¿Y que hace el otro?" insistió el rubio.

"Es un secreto." Naruto comenzó a gritar, reclamando el misterio del nuevo artefacto.

Desmond, por su parte, fingió sonreír puesto que sus pensamientos estaban llenos de preocupaciones, en especial con un último comentario de Altair. "_**El Fruto se ha recargado con el encuentro de Naruto, esta a un 52% de poder. Es agridulce, perdimos casi un año de entrenamiento y estamos un año más cerca de regresar.**_" No fueron las noticias más alentadoras del día. Tan solo daba a entender que tendría que acelerar mucho más el entrenamiento del rubio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En el interior de Naruto un zorro se quejaba ante la sensación momentánea que tuvo, no querría admitirlo pero en verdad le daba más miedo que odio. "_**Por un momento, pude jurar que sentí el chakra ese bastado…**_" Gruño el zorro, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. No se durmió sin dar un último reclamo. "_**…Maldito Sabio…**_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_~Tres años más tarde~_

Era un gigantesco salón, una reproducción a escala del Santuario de los Asesinos de Monteriggioni.

Las siete estatuas de los siete grandes asesinos estaban presentes: Qulan Gal, su participación fue vital para el asesinato de Genghis Khan con la ayuda de Darim Ibm-La'Ahad, hijo de Altair; Darío, el asesino de Xerxes siendo el primer registro en usar la Cuchilla Oculta **[[N/a: ¡Eso fue por ti, Leónidas! Xerxes o Jerjes es el mismo de la película 300, SPARTA!]]**; Wue Yu, el asesino del Emperador Qin Shi Huan quien era opresor de China durante la dinastía Qin; Amunet, Asesina de Cleopatra VII con veneno de serpiente **[[N/a: Esto es históricamente semi-correcto, Cleopatra se suicido con veneno de serpiente, así que en el caso que lo hiciera lo hizo muy bien]]**; Iltani, Asesina Babilónica de Alejandro de Macedonia quien conquisto el sur-este de Asia utilizando el Cetro del Edén; Leonio, Asesino durante el Imperio Romano que detuvo al Tirano Calígula.

Estos mantenían sus posiciones, pero había dos adiciones. En el centro, al igual que antes, estaba Altair Ibm-La'Ahad conocido como el gran Reformador de la Orden de los Asesinos, a la Derecha estaba Ezio Auditore, Gran Maestre de los Asesinos durante la era Renacentista, conocido como el asesino de Rodrigo Borgia, El Español y de Cesar Borgia, el Conquistador e hijo del anterior. Finalmente a la Izquierda de Altair estaba Desmond Miles, Asesino contemporáneo y fundador de la Orden de los Asesinos en la Aldea de Konohagakure no Sato, País del Fuego y Naciones Ninja.

Y ahora estaban aquí, cuatro años desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento y un poco más desde que se conocieron. Esta era la culminación de todos los esfuerzos de Naruto, su iniciación oficial como Asesino ante el Gran Maestre autorizado u autorizados presentes, gracias al fruto del Edén: Altair, Ezio y Desmond. Curiosamente cada uno estaba de pie frente a cada estatua representativa de cada uno.

"Lea shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine" **[[N/a: Nada es verdad, todo esta permitido. En árabe]]** Inicio Altair.

Naruto estaba arrodillado enfrente en su vestuario de asesino escuchando el discurso de uno de los hologramas del fruto. El mismo había decidido no seguir la estética por ahora, hasta que fuera adulto, y sus mentores respetaron la decisión. Ahora llevaba una vestimenta de tres partes, bastante simple, ligero y bastante similar al que usaba Desmond: camiseta naranja, chaqueta negra con revés naranja con cierre y su capucha correspondiente igual negra con revés naranja, pantalones negros. La chaqueta era ajustable de tal forma que se pudiera extender lo suficiente para que llevara por dentro una versión reducida de la armadura diseñada por Altair pero igualmente resistente y ligera. Llevaba una variación de las sandalias shinobi, siendo unas botas-sandalias igualmente negras. En sus muñecas se podían ver las cuchillas ocultas. El toque final era la _red_ de bolsillos alrededor de la chaqueta, igualmente negros, llegando hasta su espalda donde llevaba su espada, en su cintura podía resaltar una daga.

"La sabiduría de nuestro credo se revela en estas palabras." Continuo esta vez Ezio, indicando que Naruto se pusiera en pie para dar un paso al frente. El rubio creo una reverencia con una mano en el pecho empuñada, como era lo habitual. "Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz."

"Somos Asesinos." De una pequeña fuente de carbón ardiendo saco una pinza metálica para marcar el dedo anular como simbolismo y corrección a la antigua costumbre de la orden, ya que debían cortar el dedo anular para usar la Cuchilla Oculta, ahora se quema y se marca el dedo para demostrar la lealtad y dedicación a la orden.

"Nada es verdad, todo esta permitido." Finalizo Altair. "Bienvenido a la Orden de los Asesinos, Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha." Los tres mentores observaron al rubio con gran orgullo, mientras el respondía con una sonrisa sincera. Y mientras esos sentimientos eran reales, también había una amargura grande en la mente de los tres mentores. "_Nivel de poder del Fruto del Edén: 100%_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto estaba, como siempre, sentado en el aula de la academia esperando para dar inicio a la clase. En los tres años transcurridos disminuyo bastante su contacto con los demás, en especial después de lo sucedido con Sakura e Ino. Tardo tiempo en desarrollar una amistad con Shino y Shikamaru, mientras no eran tan apegados, eran objetivos de una buena charla durante los recesos. Sus notas iniciales se mantuvieron al punto máximo, siendo el primer lugar tanto en teoría, taijutsu y táctica, pero esto caería dramáticamente en control de chakra y ninjutsu.

Dejando eso de lado regreso a su lectura actual: Fuuinjutsu. Algo que le había llamado bastante la atención, en especial la parte de sellar objetos. La capacidad de sellar bombas, balas, cuchillas, medicinas y toda clase de objetos que normalmente pesan era bastante importante. Lamentablemente dicha lectura fue interrumpida por la llegada de Iruka al aula.

"Antes de iniciar la clase… Naruto, el Hokage quiere que vayas a verle inmediatamente." Ordeno Iruka en su modo _profesor_. Asintiendo, Naruto salió del aula curioso por la razón, mientras que el profesor de academia le daba una discreta sonrisa orgullosa. "_Felicitaciones, Naruto._" El Chunin con cicatriz sabía que Naruto no era un genio o un prodigio, solo trabajaba duro y hasta el momento dicho esfuerzo daba frutos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto atravesó el umbral de la puerta de la oficina encontrando en su escritorio al Hokage, y de pie junto a él a una mujer de cabello largo negro y ojos rojos. Solo pudo inevitablemente sonrojarse al verla por su enorme belleza. Concentrándose en el tema actual logro sacarse rápidamente el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"Naruto, adelante por favor." Dijo cortésmente el Hokage. "Te preguntaras la razón de tu llamado." El rubio asintió. "Felicitaciones, desde ahora y en adelante eres oficialmente Genin, un Shinobi de Konoha." Sarutobi soltó la información directamente, sacando y dejando frente a él su banda metálica con género de color negro. "Estarás bajo la tutela de Kurenai Yuhi, ella misma pidió enseñarte desde hace tres años." El rubio ensancha sus ojos cada vez más.

"¿Por qué?" Naruto preguntaba con una gran mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, su voz llegaba a sonar entrecortada. "Aun falta un año para la graduación y mi control de chakra es el peor, ni siquiera puedo hacer los tres ninjutsu básicos." Cuestionaba rápidamente.

"Tienes las calificaciones más altas en todo lo referente a teoría, conocimiento y taijutsu. Tus lanzamientos de Kunai y Shuriken son perfectos. Por si fuera poco posees una cantidad sorprendente de chakra y eso es precisamente lo que te impide avanzar." Explico Sarutobi.

Kurenai intervino en esta ocasión. "Lo único que tienes carente es una habilidad que prospera en la practica, además los ejercicios de chakra de la academia están diseñados para quienes manejan una ínfima cantidad, son inútiles para alguien con reservas equivalentes a las de un Jounin." Naruto casi soltó su quijada ante esa revelación. "Por mi parte, soy una especialista en Genjutsu. Por definición tengo una alta capacidad de control que puedo enseñar."

"Además…" El Hokage esbozo una sonrisa triste. "Antes de marcharse, Desmond me relato la finalización de tu entrenamiento bajo su tutela. Creo que es el momento adecuado."

"Espere… ¿Qué quiso decir con marcharse?" exclamo Naruto.

"Desmond se ha ido. Ha regresado a donde debe estar, él…" Sarutobi nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar porque el rubio se había marchado.

Corría por las calles de Konoha, sus lágrimas podían verse caer. "_¡No puedes! ¡Des! ¡Mentor! ¡Mentor! ¡MENTOR!_" Pensaba mientras corría, salto a una caja y sobre ella a un madero, desde allí saltaba por los exteriores de las casas y techos de Konoha para aumentar su velocidad. Incluso usaba su gancho para deslizarse por cables y tendidos. "¡No puedes marcharte!"

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe e inmediatamente registro su interior. Mientras que Desmond dejo gran parte de sus vestimentas, pero su mochila no estaba. Rápidamente abrió la estancia secreta atrás del librero, la armadura de asesino estaba. Cerró aquel y abrió el del escritorio, el Fruto del Edén no estaba. Por ultimo acciono otra palanca secreta abriendo unas escaleras frente al escritorio. Naruto entro al Santuario de los Asesinos. Lugar donde fue iniciado Naruto como uno a escasamente un día atrás. Lugar que fue construido con los mismos recursos que Desmond logro obtener gracias al conocimiento Auditore.

El Santuario de los Asesinos también poseía un nivel inferior. Una biblioteca escrita completamente por Altair a través de las manos de Desmond. Pero ante ello resaltaba una mesa a la entrada de las escaleras secundarias que conducían a este lugar. Sobre dicha mesa estaba lo que parecía ser un diario y una carta.

El rubio abrió la carta, casi desesperado. Mientras se adentraba en su contenido más lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos. "Desmond, Ezio, Altair… ni siquiera dijeron adiós." Murmuro con tristeza. Tristeza por la primera persona en ganar su respeto, su mentor, y más aun, una figura de padre ante sus ojos. Ya fueran tres personas o una. Fue el que le confió el poder y el conocimiento para valerse por si mismo. Fue el que dedico su tiempo a hacerle una mejor persona.

Ya no estaría al regresar a casa. No cenarían juntos. No entrenarían juntos. No tendría con quien charlar.

Estaba solo una vez más.

Naruto cayó de rodillas soltando lo que sostenía para llevarse las manos a su cara y lamentar.

"¡Mentor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Nuevo capitulo en breve tiempo. Les dije que lograria avanzar un poco más rapido. Espero que les haya gustado el capitutlo de despedida de nuestros grandes maestres asesinos y desmond. No se preocupen que aun tenemos varios flashbacks para un futuro. En la indumentaria de Naruto me base en Desmond durante revelaciones y mientras encontre un dibujo de Naruto Assassin no me gusta copiar. Solo tomar lo original y torcerlo. Para Naruto cree un hibrido entre Desmond y Shao Jun (assasin's creed embers).**

**Antes dije que Naruto en este fanfic iba a ir por las mujeres más maduras. Sera un proseso lento, no como un "Te amo, vamos a la cama". No habra sexo hasta el Shippuden, es un niño, maduro si, pero un niño, por ahora. Se desarrollara y fluira naturalmente. Obviamente se desarrollaran ciertos sentimientos, eventos, torpezas besos y abrazos, pero todo tazado T. Eso si, no hay punto de comparacion con el Naruto de la serie. No es un genio, pero fue entrenado para tener diciplina y costumbre, como dicen, el estudio es una costumbre, una vez que encuentras el ritmo y un sistema avanzas mucho mas rapido. Basicamente Altair azoto y masacro a Naruto contra el sistema.**

**Esta altamente entrenado en combate, pero no tiene conocimiento sobre el chakra. Los ninjas, a un nivel inconciente, controlan el chakra para potenciar sus musculos, o incluso lo perfeccionan, como es el caso de Sakura y Tsunade con su "Fuerza Monstruosa". Pueden saltar grandes alturas y ganar una velocidad increible, pero es solo gracias a su chakra, incluso rock lee. Por esa sensilla razon Naruto esta a un nivel mental Jounin asi como fisico, pero su carencia total de control solo lo deja a nivel chunin a lo mas. **

**Eso es lo que queria recalcar con la batalla de Asuma y Desmond/Ezio/Altair. La mente es el arma mas mortal que uno puede poseer si se usa de la forma correcta.**

**¡Comentarios por favor!  
>Se agradeceria<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	6. Capitulo 4

**Assassin's Creed: La hermandad de Konoha  
><strong>**Capitulo 4: Desde lo básico**

Hiruzen y Kurenai observaron a Naruto salir corriendo. Como su responsabilidad recién otorgada, la experta en Genjutsu iba a ir tras él, pero fue retenida por el Hokage. Esta observo al anciano quien negaba con su cabeza. "En estos momentos necesita estar solo." Su rostro mostraba gran empatía con el rubio, quien acababa de perder una gran presencia en su vida.

"Me acaban de asignar como su sensei, mi deber es velar por su bienestar." Reclamo Kurenai.

"Lo se, pero dale un tiempo a solas. Acaba de perder lo más cercano a un padre que ha tenido, su sensei, su mentor. La persona que le hizo lo que es hoy." Explico a la sorpresa de Kurenai. Esta información no estaba en el expediente del rubio, y ciertamente explicaba mucho mejor la procedencia de sus habilidades.

"Entonces ese Desmond es…" Dedujo la mujer de ojos rojos.

"No estoy en libertad de decir algo. Naruto es ahora tu estudiante, como tal, él entenderá lo que debe confiar en su sensei. Esto es un secreto para Konoha, no para para proteger al pueblo, sino al propio Naruto. En estos momentos él tiene el legado y el conocimiento de toda una organización sobre sus hombros, y es el único en todo este planeta que lo posee." Su respuesta dejo momentáneamente a Kurenai sin ideas, prácticamente apago su cerebro. "Naruto será perdonado de las actividades por el día de hoy. Mañana tendrás tu primera reunión con él."

Kurenai, quien amasó el profundo conocimiento que acababa de adquirir en su mente por unos segundos, tal vez un minuto, asintió comprensivamente y salió de la oficina. Una vez más tenia que resignarse a esperar a la vez que las preguntas solo aumentaba sus números.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto tomo asiento en uno de los puntos de reunión que normalmente utilizaban los Jounin con sus equipos respectivos. Guardaba silencio esperando a que su propio instructor llegara mientras pensaba en lo sucedido ayer, y hoy en la mañana. Mientras que por una parte se recuperaba del daño otorgado por la partida imprevista de su mentor, también pensaba en la revelación de esta mañana dada por el Hokage, cosa que hizo que todo tuviera sentido. Él era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko.

Los años de maltrato e ignorancia tomaron sentido. El odio sentido por el pueblo hacia él, las miradas de indignación y las constantes revueltas por los ancianos. Todo era por aquella razón, y lo triste era que no podía culparlos. Ellos habían perdido seres queridos aquella noche del ataque ante lo que ahora estaba encerrado en su interior. Pero esto dejaba su misión en claro, con un entendimiento mayor de lo que se dedicaría a hacer de aquí a su futuro. Él seria el encargado de demostrarles a los aldeanos y a todo el pueblo de que él no era el Kyubi.

Asimilando aquella gran revelación, rápidamente pasaba a un segundo plano en comparación a lo sucedido ayer.

La casa se sentía tan vacía sin Desmond, le recordaba a los días antes de que él llegara; cuando vivió en aquel departamento solo. La soledad era algo aplastante, y no quiso sentirlo por eso se distrajo todo el día entrenando, buscando huir aunque fuera un instante de su situación atreves del enfoque en su entrenamiento. Estaba decidido que de ahora en adelante evitaría estar en su hogar, demasiados recuerdos que no volverían, lecciones aprendidas junto a sus mentores, entrenamientos, cenas, desayuno, fiestas…

Fiestas. Desmond y sus mentores siempre celebraron sus cumpleaños, algo que anteriormente a ellos solo era una breve visita del Hokage y una cena o almuerzo en el Ichiraku. Con Desmond pudo probar un pastel, apagar velas, sentirse reconocido. Y ahora esos tiempos no volverían.

"Naruto."

El llamado rubio abrió los ojos notando la presencia de otra persona. La misma mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos que estuvo el día anterior en la oficina del Hokage. Su sensei. Eso le recordó inmediatamente algo que había ignorado desde que le avisaron que Desmond se había marchado: era un Genin. La sorpresa no la pudo ocultar al verla demostrada por sus ojos y pareció que la mujer se dio cuenta de ello, por que sonrió de una forma sincera.

"Supongo que aun te repones a lo de ayer." La mirada levemente entristecida al escuchar aquello fue toda la respuesta que necesito Kurenai. "Bien, lo importante es esto." La mujer le presento su banda ninja de Konoha una vez más. "La olvidaste en la oficina del Hokage ayer."

Asintiendo, Naruto la tomo entre sus manos por primera vez, era como si palpara por primera vez el hecho de que ya era un ninja. Sonriendo se saco su espada Jian que se encontraba sobre su espalda y su chaqueta, mucho a la curiosidad de Kurenai por acción tan extraña. Olvidando momentáneamente las extrañas acciones del rubio, la mujer pudo notar en ambas muñecas unos brazaletes bastante extraños que compartían la coloración y estilo de la indumentaria actual del rubio, al igual que un signo que mostraba tanto en aquellos brazaletes como en la hebilla de su cinturón: era una especie de escuadra y compas. Posterior a eso noto la extraña armadura que llevaba debajo de la camiseta, la cual solo se pudo notar debido a ciertos partes que se mostraban por los brazos, debajo de la camiseta. Normalmente los ninjas llevan una redecilla, pero eso era un tanto más complejo.

Finalmente el rubio puso la banda ninja alrededor de su cuello dejándolo en el centro de su camiseta. Una vez en su lugar, se puso la chaqueta y su espada una vez más. Ahora se podía ver el símbolo de la hoja justo en la separación de la chaqueta en el centro. Satisfecha por los resultados, Kurenai prosiguió con la introducción.

"Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai y seré tu instructor Jounin de aquí en adelante." Naruto asintió concisamente. "Para iniciar me gustaría que nos conociésemos mejor haciendo una breve presentación: gustos, disgustos, sueños, cosas de ese tipo. ¿Voy primero?" pregunto Kurenai cortésmente a lo que el rubio volvió a asentir. "Soy un Jounin especializado en Genjutsu, me gusta leer, mis amigos y en ocasiones salir con ellos. Me disgustan los pervertidos y los egocéntricos. Mis sueño era enseñar a la generación mas joven, algo que acabo de lograr." Sonrió mirando al rubio quien se sonrojo levemente, después de todo no todos los días una hermosa mujer se reiría al frente suyo. Bien, tendría que acostumbrarse de aquí en adelante. "Lo siguiente es ver que mi estudiante realice sus sueños, por mi parte espero algún día tener una familia grande."

Terminando con la introducción, dio el silencio perfecto para que Naruto comenzara, quien no había articulado una sola palabra desde que llego.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Me gusta la lectura, la jardinería, el ramen y entrenar. Me disgustan los prejuiciosos, los egocéntricos y los traidores en general. Ya sea como en engañar el pueblo, o simplemente traicionar una amistad." Kurenai noto la mirada opaca en rubio recordando su expediente. En algún punto de su infancia, Naruto había logrado entablar amistad con Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura, amistad que no sobrevivió el encuentro del Uchiha; claramente aquello había dejado una marca permanente en su personalidad. "Mi sueño es mantener mis creencias y enseñanzas dadas por mi mentor, y si es posible expandirlas para hacerles orgullosos. Igualmente planeo proteger mi pueblo de aquellas amenazas, siendo más importantes aquellas que están ocultas ante la vista." Naruto trajo a su mente cierto evento que ocurrió hace un par de años.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Un año había pasado desde su accidente con el Fruto del Edén. Desde entonces Desmond o más explícitamente, Altair había estado entrenándole la ganancia de control sobre sus nuevas habilidades. Una vista bastante más detallada, cosa que le había forzado a investigar más sobre este tipo de habilidades en el pueblo. Sharingan y Byakugan fueron los dos principales temas encontrados, ambos con la capacidad de ver el chakra pero con distintos atributos, habilidades y debilidades. La vista de águila en cambio no le daba la capacidad de ver chakra. Le otorgaba una analítica mas profunda sobre su entorno, no solo ambiente, también oponentes, pero no de la misma forma que los demás ojos de Konoha. _

_Por eso era necesario mejorar la analítica del sujeto poseedor de dichos ojos para mejorar las habilidades de estos, potencialmente. Ya que pasando cierto nivel de entendimiento y analítica esta vista evolucionaria en todo un nuevo sentido. El Sentido del Águila. Pero por supuesto que faltaba años para lograr tal hazaña. Ezio lo logro solo cuando ya estaba en edad avanzada, unos breves meses antes de su llegada a Constantinopla. Igual por Altair quien tan solo lo gano tan solo años después a su exilio autoimpuesto, posterior a la muerte de su hijo._

_Por otro lado estaba el desarrollo potencialmente acelerado del joven Uzumaki. Los tres mentores tenían altas esperanzas en que lograra despertar más pronto que ellos el sentido del águila, e incluso esperaban que él pudiera desarrollar algo más que solo un sentido. Tan solo tendrían que esperar._

_En este instante entrenaba sus capacidades en el campo laboral. Naruto analizaba a Konoha en si mismo, podía notar la diferencia entre los aldeanos y ninja, aquellos que tenían malas intenciones o los que no eran soportantes a su estatuto. Por eso mismo ahora era capaz de evadir a las muchedumbres atacantes antes de que se formaran, logrando identificar con anterioridad a los alborotadores principales, aquellos que incentivaban a la muchedumbre. _

_Por ultimo, estaba su descubrimiento más misterioso. Los AMBU. _

_Había patrullas a todas horas y por todo el pueblo, moviéndose en una orquestada y complicada rutina. El analizo dicha rutina con su vista y noto que ellos eran entregados a su trabajo, honestos, fuertes y hábiles. Si alguna vez tuviera un problema ya tenia con quien contar. El problema estaba que había algo que no calzaba en sus patrullas de rutina. A simple vista estos no parecían diferentes a los AMBU habituales, pero su lenguaje corporal era un infierno de diferencia, como comparar la luna; donde unos mostraban infinita virtud, estos eran casi imposibles de leer, simplemente maquinas monótonas. Naruto no necesitaba una cara para leer su estado anímico, eso era lo que le daba un sentido de alerta y le preocupaba. No había emoción alguna._

"_Por tu expresión, veo que ya los notaste." Confeso Desmond al ver a su estudiante aturdido._

"_¿Tu ya los conocías?" pregunto sorprendido._

"_Los note el primer día que llegue aquí. Ante los ojos de un asesino ellos sobresalen como una luz en la oscuridad, ¿verdad?" _

_Naruto asintió, con su expresión tomando una mueca de duda. "¿Por qué no has hecho algo?"_

"_¿Debería?" Respondió Desmond con aquel desafío. "No soy de este pueblo, Naruto, de este país, mundo o realidad. Ciertamente no quiero perder la poca libertad que se me ha otorgado por mera suerte por asuntos internos. Pero tú vives aquí, tu deber es buscar la verdad y encontrarla, revelarla a aquellos que siguen en la oscuridad. Ese es tu deber como asesino."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurenai escucho las palabras bastante impresionada, seguramente el muchacho era mucho más maduro para su edad. "Entonces, recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño soñabas con ser Hokage." Agrego con una sonrisa divertida.

"Mientras que ser Hokage seria lo ideal para proteger las personas que son importantes para mi, no es mi prioridad." Confeso sonrojándose. Claramente ella había sido testigo de uno de sus discursos sobre ser el futuro Hokage de Konoha.

"Bien, con las presentaciones correspondientes realizadas, es tiempo de ir a la siguiente parte. Deseo realizar una prueba de tus habilidades para tener una idea de tu nivel corriente y sobre que temas debería yo entrenarte de aquí en adelante." Explico Kurenai. "Esto es importante porque nosotros no haremos misiones de rango D como todos los equipos Genin ordinarios. Para dejarte al nivel correspondiente nos enfocaremos en mejorar tus habilidades los siguientes meses."

Naruto sonrió. Por supuesto que él había investigado sobre los deberes estándar de un Genin y no le agradaba para nada realizar misiones para los aldeanos. Suponía que le estaban dando una oportunidad para avanzar más rápido y él no se iba a negar. "Gracias, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai sonrió al escuchar la palabra sensei integrada a su nombre. Pero la dicha sonrisa se torno oscura. "Creme, Naruto. No me agradecerás al terminar el día." Ese tono de voz hizo que Naruto diera un paso hacia atrás en señal de supervivencia.

Sacudiéndose esa sensación del cuerpo, siguió a Kurenai por las calles de Konoha llegando al sector de las tierras de entrenamiento. Era el sector de entrenamiento numero cuatro, donde se encontraba ya una persona esperando. Una mujer de cabello purpura y ojos bastante claros, con unos atributos que no le daba vergüenza mostrar a través de su escasa redecilla ninja y una gruesa abrigo café claro. Llevaba unos palillos de dango, que parecía seguir comiendo.

"Anko, aquí esta mi estudiante." Indico Kurenai llamando la atención de la mujer que dejo de comer para mirar a los recién llegados. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Rápidamente formo una sonrisa satisfecha con una leve tonalidad de perversión. "Finalmente conozco al nuevo juguete de Nai-chan." Afirmo con certeza, haciendo sonrojar al rubio mientras causaba refunfuños por parte de la sensei otorgada al primero. "Debo decir que es todo un proyecto en construcción." Admiro detenidamente al muchacho y en tan solo un parpadeo ya no estaba ahí.

Naruto confiando en sus sentidos desarrollados, fácilmente la detecto. A tiempo logro sostener el brazo que llevaba el Kunai justo contra su mejilla. Lamentablemente su fuerza no fue suficiente para evitar el filo cortándole. Estaba sorprendido de notar que la mujer estaba a espaldas de él. Podía sentir la presión de dos orbes realmente suaves contra la parte superior de sus hombros, mientras ella se ponía a su altura pasando peligrosamente cercana a su oído, lamiendo la sangre. "Mmh… reflejos afilados y sangre deliciosa. Hiciste un infierno de elección, Nai-chan." Comento abrazando al rubio por la espalda aun más fuerte.

Mientras que el rubio fue entrenado para ser un asesino a sangre fría, también tenia sentimientos no pudiendo para el terrible sonrojo que sentía en estos momentos por la extraña sensación contra su espalda.

"Anko, deja de torturar a mi estudiante." Pidió cortésmente.

La mujer soltó al rubio, no antes de una última lamida de su mejilla para recordar su sabor. "Aguafiestas." Refunfuño.

"Bien, Naruto. Comenzaremos con tu evaluación y Anko será tu oponente. Lamentablemente yo no podría serlo porque mi especialidad es el Genjutsu y en tu estado actual no tendrías defensa contra ello." Naruto asintió ante la explicación de Kurenai.

"Veamos que es lo que tienes, Patillas." Provocó Anko al ataque. Naruto en cambio se puso quieto, manteniendo una pose recta en pie. No mostraba defensa o ataque mucho a la perplejidad de la mujer oponente. "¿Qué es lo que estas esperando? Muévete o atacare primero y créeme, esto no es algo que quieras." La forma intimidante como Anko lamia sus labios era aterradora, formando un completo escalofrió a lo largo de su columna vertebral, cosa que oportunamente logro disimular.

Decidió iniciar con un encuentro de taijutsu, que Anko acepto gustosa. La Tokubetsu Jounin tenía que aceptarlo, el muchacho tenía buenos movimientos; eran construidos, desarrollados y versátiles, pero le faltaba velocidad y fuerza, probablemente debido a la falta de chakra en sus movimientos. Pero el modelo de movimientos y patrón de ataque en si mismo era el de un Alto Chunin o Tokubetsu Jounin. "_Denle experiencia, mucho control de chakra y podría manejar a cualquier Jounin de la aldea en taijutsu_." Finalmente Anko comenzó a aplazarle, demostrando su superioridad en ese campo.

Naruto noto que tenia que cambiar su estrategia. Rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia lanzando simultáneamente tres objetos punzantes, los que Anko no pudo ver bien, tan solo que no eran Kunai o Shuriken. Esquivo dos que iban directamente a la posición de sus pies, el tercero iba justo a su cuello. Con un Kunai lo bloqueo con facilidad. "¿Cuchillas?" se dijo impresionada. La debida distracción fue realizada cuando Naruto alcanzo a la Tokubetsu Jounin. Anko bloqueo otro ataque punzante de su oponente con su Kunai notando que dicho objeto que el rubio usaba era una daga, podía ver la funda en forma transversal alrededor de su cintura.

"Usas bastantes armas raras, Patillas." Se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta, él estaba completamente enfocado en el encuentro, casi parecía otra persona, un verdadero ninja. Pero al desconocimiento de ella, aquello no era ser un ninja, era un asesino entrenado y listo para ser de alto nivel. "Subamos un poco en nivel." Agrego con una sonrisa viciosa comenzando una secuencia de sellos de mano. "**¡Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!**" **[[N/a: Elemento de Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego]]**

"¡Anko, te estas extralimitando!" Grito Kurenai horrorizada. Desde el principio había sospechado que algo así podría pasar conociendo la actitud sádica de su amiga. Inmediatamente iba a intervenir, pero los reflejos del asesino eran más rápidos.

Desde un sello de almacenaje oculto en su cinturón aparecieron tres objetos esféricos, los cuales Naruto lanzo en consecución contra la técnica de fuego que recién surgía de la boca de Anko. Las tres esferas explotaron al mero contacto absorbiendo el fuego de la explosión, y al estar cerca de Anko ella fue tomada en parte de la onda expansiva, siendo enviada algunos metros hacia atrás. Rápidamente la mujer aterrizó de pie sobre un árbol, impresionada por el contrataque del rubio.

Se lamia los labios con expectación. "Esto cada vez esta mejor y mejor…" Desde el mismo árbol salto para estar a una altura superior al rubio. "**¡Sen'eijashu!**" desde su brazo aparecieron varias serpientes en dirección al rubio. Este inmediatamente guardo su daga y observo con atención las serpientes acercarse, estudiando sus movimientos. Cuando ya estaban frente a él levando sus manos hacia ellas y a la sorpresa de ambas mujeres revelo dos cuchillas ocultas justo bajo sus muñecas. Fueron movimientos rápidos y precisos que de inserción a inserción eliminaba a cada serpiente con gran eficacia. Todos los aciertos iban directo a la cabeza. Las serpientes desaparecieron en humo como su nunca hubieran estado ahí.

"¡Oh! Cuchillas, Dagas, Bombas, Cuchillas Ocultas, ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Una ballesta?"" Cuestiono Anko manteniendo su emoción desbordada y sarcasmo al regresar a tierra. Solo no espero que el rubio estuviera apuntando con tal objeto nombrado. "Bien… mierda." Logro evadir con facilidad la flecha de ballesta y lo mejor es que el rubio estaba desprotegido. Inmediatamente corrió a atacarle, solo que no esperaba que guardara el arma tan rápidamente, en cambio lanzo una bomba al suelo.

Una cortina de humo densa y negra se formo, una de gran rango y Anko quedo en el centro de todo. Sintiendo el peligro la peli-purpura saco un kunai manteniéndose en guardia. Era una suerte que sus demás sentidos estuviesen bien entrenados, además de la vista. No le costó trabajo detectar el puntapié que venia desde la espalda, o el puñetazo lateral, el cual evadió dando un paso a la izquierda. Lo que al inicio parecía un simple juego de esquivar, se había transformado en toda una batalla en taijutsu, nuevamente.

"_Él seguramente esperaba tener ventaja en este tipo de terreno, incluso es sorprendente que pueda verme con tan claridad._" Por supuesto que Anko no sabia que esto era debido a su visión de águila.

Para cuando el humo desapareció el rubio estaba de rodillas, sometido por una comprometedora llave por Anko desde la espalda, siendo similar a reciente encuentro previo solo que era mucho más doloroso. En esta ocasión Anko cortó la otra mejilla "Muy buena batalla, Patillas." Felicito lamiendo la susodicha mejilla. "Nai-chan, ¿Puedo quedármelo?" Suplico la interrogadora con aire suplicante, como si se tratara de una mascota.

La experta en Genjutsu tuvo el instinto de rodar sus ojos, pero fue detenido ante la furia que sentía por dentro ante las acciones recientes de la interrogadora. "¡Anko! ¡Atacaste a un Genin recién salido de la academia con dos Jutsu Rango-C!" grito enfadada.

"Hey, quería probar al muchacho y paso con honores." Dio otra lamida. "Es difícil de creer que es tan solo un Genin fresco del academia, ¿Estas segura de que no puedo quedármelo?" pregunto esperanzadamente.

"No, Anko." Respondió brevemente, esta vez si haciendo rodar sus ojos.

La interrogadora dejo en libertad al rubio, para contestar apropiadamente. "¿Y entrenarle?" Pregunto manteniendo su esperanza.

"Si con entrenamiento te refieres a tu tortura habitual… tal vez." La sonrisa perversa de Kurenai era todo lo que Anko tenía que saber. Naruto, por su parte que había estado callado en todo momento, solo pudo tragar aire ante el terror que acaba de sentir. Una parte de él le decía que el entrenamiento de Altair, Ezio y Desmond no seria nada comparado a lo que Anko tenía pensado para su futuro. "Naruto." Al escuchar su nombre por Kurenai dejo sus pensamientos. "Aun falta una ultima prueba… aunque él debería haber llegado junto con Anko."

"Estoy justo aquí." El rubio estaba sorprendido de no detectar a otra persona. "Gekko Hayate, tu debes ser Uzumaki Naruto." Se presento el hombre. "Puedo ver que tienes muchas habilidades para un Genin recién salido de la academia. ¿Podrías darme un recuento?"

"Bien, mis mentores me entrenaron en cautela, asesinato, deducción, intuición, combate en armas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, creaciones de venenos, bombas y explosivos. Él quiso que buscara alguna afición, y pues acabo de comenzar con sellos. Por ahora solo se almacenaje básico." Fue el listado lleno.

"Sorprendente, y eres tan solo un niño de once años." Felicito Hayate. "Me gustaría probar esas habilidades."

"¡Bien! Pero no soy un niño." Se quejo. Iba a presentarse como miembro de los asesinos, pero el Hokage le había perdido guardar silencio sobre aquello. Era información que muchos intentarían conseguir y probablemente robar sus secretos. "Entonces, ¿En que consistirá su prueba?"

"Tienes resistencia niño, ¿No quieres descansar luego de tu espectáculo con Anko?" pregunto Hayate un tanto preocupado.

"Estoy bien." Proclamo Naruto.

"Eso es bueno." Diciendo esto, el Tokubetsu Jounin desenvainó su espada. "Con combate en armas te refieres a no solo el uso de la Jian que llevas en tu espalda." Indico.

"Ah, no. Me enseñaron el uso de todo tipo de armas." Contesto Naruto mientras él mismo desenvainaba su espada. "¿Comenzamos?"

"Hehehe… me gusta este niño, ¡Adelante!"

Espada y espada no tardaron en encontrarse. Choque alto, choque bajo, desliz lateral y superior, en diagonal hacia abajo y estocada. Los movimientos de Naruto eran fluidos y precisos, con gran técnica y astucia tras ellos. Hayate estaba más allá de impresionado. Se había dedicado a bloquear para evaluarle correctamente, pero era perfecto, la única falta que tenía era velocidad y fuerza, pero todo aquello era casi compensado con la perfección de lo demás. De no ser él mismo un experto en kenjutsu tendría problemas, graves problemas.

Anko y Kurenai se limitaron a observar aturdidas. Realmente Naruto llevaba un equilibrio perfecto en todas sus aptitudes entrenadas. "Oh, con eso de creación de explosivos. Si esta al mismo nivel que todo lo demás estoy realmente tentada a ver que puede hacer. Después de todo anulo una Jutsu de Fuego de Rango-C con tres explosivos. Eso es difícil de hacer sin potenciar la técnica por accidente." Implico Anko admirando la batalla.

"Con el tamaño de esas explosiones pudo transformar con facilidad la potencia a un Rango-A." Completo Kurenai. "Aun así, fue irresponsable Anko."

Anko se iba dignar en refunfuñar como respuesta, pero el cambio de la situación ante ellas lo hizo imposible. Hayate había comenzado con su ataque, dejando a Naruto a la defensiva. El Tokubetsu Jounin comenzó a nivelar su velocidad, partiendo desde un nivel más lento para ir progresando lentamente. En unos minutos ya se le hizo difícil corresponder, adecuándose a una velocidad de Chunin bajo. Eso, sin chakra, era una verdadera hazaña, en especial para un Genin o un exestudiante de academia.

"Creo que con eso terminamos, Naruto." Envaino Hayate. "En verdad estoy impresionado, tu trabajo debió ser muy arduo para llegar a este nivel sin conocimiento de chakra. No puedo imaginarme como serás una vez que seas capaz de utilizarlo." Sonrió el hombre al rubio, para luego mirar a Kurenai. "Tendremos otro experto esgrimista en Konoha. Hokage-sama ha hecho una buena elección como sensei." Diciendo esto se volteo. "Bueno, ahora tengo asuntos pendientes por atender, buena suerte."

"Ah, de seguro Yugao le espera." Comento divertida Anko, mucho a la vergüenza de Hayate, quien no se atrevió a responder o voltearse para no revelarlo. "Se nota que Yugao le tiene bien controlado." Agrego rápidamente, pero él ya estaba fuera del rango para escucharlo.

"Bien, ahora tenemos un entendimiento de tu nivel. Comenzaremos con lo principal inmediatamente, chakra." Indico severamente Kurenai, entrando en modo Sensei. "Durante el siguiente mes mantendrás el entrenamiento que tenias hasta ahora para mantener tu condición, pero a cada momento mientras estés aquí y posterior a eso deberás practicar control. Si es posible, dormirás haciéndolo." Naruto trago con eso ultimo, en verdad no mentía cuando dijo que al final del día se arrepentiría.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

De vuelta en casa y estaba agradecido a su cansancio, así podría ir a dormir directamente sin tener que pensar en el hecho de que era un Jinchuriki, en el hecho de que estaba solo una vez más o en la carta que le dejaron sus mentores. Por aquello el mes siguiente iba a ser el más apropiado para distraerle, no solo por el entrenamiento, también por el hecho de que se enfocarían en una meta: realizar misiones de Rango-C al término del mes.

Era algo en lo que pensaba con mucha ilusión.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No todo es tan fácil a como suena. Incluso los ejercicios de Genin eran difíciles para Naruto. Al final de todos los días llegaba semi-muerto a casa e incluso no llegaba. El principio era acceder a su chakra interno, que a la sorpresa de Kurenai fue bastante más fácil de lo esperado. Tal parecía que tan solo le hizo falta una forma más avanzada de explicación para entender. Pero eso era todo, su control era más allá de un completo desastre, prácticamente capacidad nula.

Para compensar su falta de capacidad se quedaría toda la noche realizando escalada de arboles durante la primera semana. Posterior a eso comenzó un entrenamiento para que él luchara en esa posición, acostumbrándose a un nivel inconsciente a realizarlo. Era importante mantenerse enfocado en la batalla. Anko no tuvo vergüenza en ofrecer ayuda en su temido bosque de la muerte, que al mucho horro del rubio, Kurenai acepto gustosamente. Incluso para un asesino ese lugar era más de lo que esperaba.

Aquello duro cuatro días, hasta que comenzara inmediatamente con el entrenamiento para caminar sobre fluidos. ¿Fluidos? Si, Kurenai inicio con Agua caliente en la parte superior a las fuentes termales de Konoha, pero una vez con eso superado comenzó a variar el fluido en otros lugares: aceites y otros elementos de distinta densidad y viscosidad, eso variaba la cantidad y la consistencia, haciendo un suplemento de control perfecto para el rubio.

La última semana la dedicaron en la administración adecuada de chakra para realzar los músculos, de esa manera ser más rápido y fuerte. Era todavía a nivel extremadamente básico, un principiante, pero lograría realzar exitosamente el resto de sus habilidades. Naruto no tardo en notar la diferencia. Desde que aprendió a adherirse a superficies la Carrera Libre jamás había sido tan fácil. El único problema que detecto fue los sensores de chakra. Antes era indetectable gracias a que su chakra no fluctuaba debido a la falta de uso, ahora había perdido enormemente el factor sorpresa.

No tardo en consultar sus dudas el día anterior a su misión con su Sensei, o ambas sensei si contaban a Anko.

"Si, también lo note." Confeso Kurenai. "Lamentablemente no hay mucho que hacer al respecto, salvo continuar con tu entrenamiento. Una vez que lleguemos a un nivel más avanzado lograras manejar tu chakra para esconderlo. Pero aquellas son las habilidades de un Jounin." Naruto se desanimo.

Solo que no contaba con que Anko interviniera. "¿Y que tal Sellos de supresión como un arreglo momentáneo?"

"¿Sellos de Supresión?" cuestiono rápidamente Naruto, interesado en aquella idea. No había leído mucho sobre ellos, pero tenia un leve entendimiento.

"Anko, los aquellos sellos solo se utilizan en prisioneros. Si Naruto usara aquellos perdería la habilidad de usar chakra mientras estén activos." Respondió dudosa.

"Pero él ya se defiende a nivel Chunin sin la necesidad de chakra. Además no los usara para luchar, solo para mantener su cautela al momento de evadir al enemigo." Kurenai ensancho sus ojos ante la respuesta simple de Anko, pero rápidamente odio su sonrisa satisfecha. "Bien, parece que él pequeño Naru-chan tiene el problema resuelto por el momento." Su mirada se torno repentinamente algo sádica. "Sigue mejorando, llega a Jounin y tal vez te convierta en hombre antes que Nai-chan." Dijo agregando un tono sugerente al disfrutar del sonrojo del rubio.

"¡Anko!" grito Kurenai furiosa.

"¡Buena suerte en la misión!" Evitando la furia de la experta en genjutsu, desapareció en un Shunshin.

Kurenai suspiro calmando su ira para dirigirse a su estudiante. "Preparare los sellos de supresión para mañana…"

"Espere, Kurenai-sensei. ¿Podría enseñarme a realizarlos?" Pregunto esperanzadamente. "Aun estudio la parte básica de los sellos, pero creo que me seria de utilidad para un futuro en caso de que sea apartado en la misión y se me acaben."

La mujer sonrió orgullosa. Él siempre pensaba a futuro, pensando siempre en lo peor, pero esperando lo mejor. "Bien, en mi casa tengo unos bosquejos y algunas instrucciones. Te enseñare el procedimiento básico que debes seguir en el camino." Naruto comenzó a seguir el paso de su sensei hasta su casa, no era la primera vez que iba, ya que durante muchos entrenamientos o en las mañanas iba allí a esperarla a su propia petición. "Al inicio realzaras los sellos en mi presencia para revisar si están bien creados. De ser mal hechos podrías terminar sellando tu red de chakra permanentemente." Comenzó con su explicación.

"Si, Kurenai-sensei."

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Capitulo corto una vez más, no tienen que decirlo. Estos me van a costar un poco ya que implica de lleno el progreso de Naruto, asi como las raices iniciales con Anko y Kurenai. Espero que lo hayan encontrado aceptable. Sobre Hayate, necesitaba que alguiene valuara sus habilidades con la espada. Yugao es un AMBU, por lo que esta ocupada casi todo el tiempo, no podia poner a ella.**

**No creo que muestre muchas misiones, más que nada el regreso, concecuencias y progresos de Naruto. Asi como lentamente comienza a descubrir una raiz podrida en Konoha. Eso sera fundamental de aqui en adelante, asi como los Flashback con sus mentores.**

**¡Escribo, luego existo!  
>¡¿O era Comento y luego existo?<br>¡No importa! ¡Comenten!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	7. Capitulo 5

**-Assassin's Creed: La hermandad de Konoha-  
><strong>**Capitulo 5: Días de Genin**

"Creo que esto ya no es una misión Rango-C, Tenten-san." Se quejo un joven de cabello negro trenzado en una cola, tenia ojos negros y resaltaba lo dotadas que estaban sus cejas. Poseía una camiseta blanca estilo oriental con botones y pantalones negros. Actualmente noqueaba algunos ninjas enemigos, pero estos eran demasiados para él solo. Justo antes que uno de ellos lograra atacarle por la espalda, su atacante fue derribado por un kunai.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Lee." Respondió una joven de cabello castaño, con su cabello manejado con forma de dos pequeñas esferas en cabeza. Ella fue la responsable de salvar al llamado Lee, mientras también usaba otra cantidad elevada de kunai para atacar a múltiples oponentes. Llevaba igualmente una camiseta estilo oriental, solo que en vez de ser blanca era rosada, y carente de mangas. Sus ojos eran igualmente cafés. "¿Crees que haya algún error, Neji?"

A diferencia de los demás, el último personaje del equipo utilizaba una eliminación sistemática de ninjas por medio a combates cuerpo a cuerpo. No aplicaba demasiada fuerza, en cambio poseían gran precisión, con un daño interno de alto grado. "Es probable, incluso lograron separarnos de Gai-sensei." Los tres jóvenes de doce años de edad estaban forzosamente reagrupados en un círculo, mientras eran rodeados por ventaja numérica de tres a uno a pesar de haber logrado derrotar a una gran cantidad de ellos.

"¿Alguna idea Neji-san, Tenten-san?" pregunto Lee bastante preocupado.

Uno de los mercenarios ataco antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera responder, pero tres pasos fueron todo lo que pudo hacer. Misteriosamente se desplomo seguido de un quejido. Al caer de frente al suelo se revelo una cuchilla enterrada justo en su nuca. Los otros mercenarios fueron alertados, pero fue inútil porque otros dos cayeron del mismo modo, dejando a seis de los nueve mercenarios. Alertados buscaron al origen, cosa que Neji avisto usando el Doujutsu de su clan: Byakugan.

El joven de cabello castaño oscuro arqueo una ceja en el mismo instante en el que el responsable misterioso cayó desde una altura considerable sobre dos enemigos. Al levantar sus palmas, las cuales fueron a dar contra la espalda del par de mercenarios se notaron dos cuchillas que se guardaban bajo sus mangas. Ahora solo quedaban cuatro mercenarios. El ninja aliado desconocido se lanzo contra el más cercano.

Ya en un estado de alerta completo, al notar al oponente, el ninja objetivo del desconocido intento atacarle empuñando un kunai. El desconocido evadió el golpe básicamente en inercia pura para contratacar con incisión de su cuchilla oculta izquierda justo en su estomago, seguido ataco igualmente con la derecha justo en entre la tráquea y finalizo con un golpe elevado de su izquierda justo en la mandíbula, atravesando con su cuchilla desde ahí hasta su cerebro. No paro ahí, se volteo rápidamente y lanzo una cuchilla hacia atrás golpeando a otro justo en el cuello. El ultimo venia por detrás con otro kunai con intenciones de golpearle en el cuello. El desconocido simplemente saco una daga con la cual, sin siquiera mirar, movió su brazo hacia atrás y le apuñalo justamente en el cuello.

Los nueve ninjas que habían amenazado la vida de Neji, Tenten y Lee estaban totalmente aniquilados y con completa facilidad. Los tres Genin estaban sorprendidos e impactados, igual sentían miedo por la presencia del extranjero, pero tan pronto como les hizo frente notaron su banda ninja justo en el espacio dejado por su chaqueta en su tórax. Seguido a esto se saco su capucha, para revelar a un niño no mayor que ellos, tan solo en estatura era igual al promedio, demostrando tres singulares patillas en cada mejilla, ojos azules y cabello rubio.

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto, yo y mi sensei fuimos enviados como refuerzos a este equipo. La rama de inteligencia e investigación de Konoha descubrió información falsa al momento de relatar esta misión, pronto descubrieron que el cliente les había mentido." Informó el rubio cortésmente. "¿Tienen algunas heridas?"

"No, su ayuda fue oportuna Uzumaki-san." Saludo Lee aliviado de que fuera su aliado y no su enemigo.

"En ese caso será mejor regresar con los Jounin-sensei al mando." Prosiguió el rubio ganando una cabezada de los tres ninja.

Corrieron juntos hacia la posición en el que el equipo Genin había dejado a su sensei, lugar donde se suponía que estaría el sensei del recién llegado. Hubo silencio en el trayecto hacia su destino. Ninguno de los Genin sabía entablar conversación con el recién llegado y este tampoco pareció intentar en entablar conversación. Quien estaba especialmente interesada en entablar dicha comunicación era Tenten debido a sus dudas por la demostración vista. Nunca había visto a alguien utilizar cuchillas en vez de Kunai.

En unos minutos llegaron con los dos Jounin. Ellos también parecían haber terminado con sus objetivos, estando la infinidad de ninjas enemigos derribados. Gai y Kurenai estaba de pie observando al cuarteto llegar a la zona en donde se encontraban. Gai era quien más preocupado se encontraba.

"¡Mis preciosos Genin están a salvo! ¡Rebosantes del poder de la juventud!" Grito el hombre sacando un suspiro en Kurenai y un paso atrás en señal de acobardo en el caso de Naruto. Los Genin no se vieron afectados por el comportamiento de su supuesto sensei. "¡Kurenai-san! ¡Me disculpo por haber dudado de las habilidades de su estudiante!"

"No hay problema, Gai. Muchos tienden a cometer el mismo error por su edad o meses de experiencia." Relato Kurenai sacando una sonrisilla hacia su estudiante, quien se saco su capucha para responderle de la misma forma.

"Mis preciosos estudiantes, él es Uzumaki Naruto, estudiante de Yuhi Kurenai. Hokage-sama les envió en caso de refuerzo y mientras al inicio compartí cierta inseguridad por su decisión, ha demostrado poseer grandes llamas de su juventud." Informo Gai a sus estudiantes. "Naruto. Ellos son Rock Lee, Tenten y Hyuga Neji, mis preciosos estudiantes. ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarles! ¡Y por supuesto estoy yo! Su espectacular sensei, la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha: Maito Gai."

Naruto se rio nerviosamente ante la actitud del _exentico_ Jounin. "Es un placer." El rubio realizo una leve reverencia. "Gusto conocerles. No estoy acostumbrado a encontrar otros ninja de Konoha en las misiones que realizo con Kurenai-sensei."

"¿Desde hace cuanto eres Genin?" Pregunto Neji, un tanto intimidado por las habilidades demostradas por el rubio; según Gai llevaba unos escasos meses. Según sus cálculos debía estar por cumplir el año en servicio, ningún novato seria capaz de moverse así.

"Tres meses." Fue la respuesta simple ganando una quijada abierta de Tenten y Lee, mientras que Neji tuvo el suficiente auto control para reprimir tal acción.

"¿Por qué utilizas cuchillas en lugar de kunai?" fue la pregunta inmediata de Tenten una vez recuperada de la sorpresa.

"Bien, desde pequeño mi mentor me entreno en su uso y también creo que es oportuno. En estos momentos todos los ninja están capacitados para medir instintivamente la velocidad de un kunai. Una cuchilla es casi infrecuente, por lo que es mucho más útil en una batalla." Explico el rubio ganando una cabezada de parte de los tres Genin.

"¡Bien! ¡Nuestra misión esta concluida! ¡Tiempo de regresar a Konoha!" Afirmo Gai liderando al grupo con su gran entusiasmo, fue seguido por Lee rápidamente imitando a su poderoso sensei y finalmente por Tenten y Neji, quien observaba de reojo al rubio. Naruto comenzó a caminar tras ellos junto a su sensei.

Kurenai mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa. Ya a solo dos meses desde que habían terminado su entrenamiento inicial y él podía actuar perfectamente en una misión de categoría B. Al inicio había estado en contra de ello, pero dando un análisis a las habilidades de Naruto, una misión de esta clase era perfecta para su perfil de habilidades. Estaba claro que desde hace mucho en término de habilidades totales ya estaba mucho más allá de un Genin, ya era un Chunin.

En todo caso tendrían que fomentar sus habilidades ninja, progresando un poco más antes de sugerirle al Hokage una promoción en campaña para el rubio. Si era posible enseñarle algo de ninjutsu, incluso podía pensar en algunos apropiados a su estilo, tan solo tendría que pedirlos del propio Hokage. Si, las promociones en campaña existían, pero como su nombre lo indicaba no se usaba desde los periodos de guerra. Tendría que verlo desde su perspectiva, Naruto no tenía un equipo Genin para participar en los exámenes Chunin y sus habilidades, desde sus inicios, mostraban ser mucho más superiores a las estándar de la academia. Estaba decidida, algunas misiones más, un par de jutsu más y con poco más de entrenamiento lograría ser un perfecto ejemplo para avanzar en sus filas shinobi.

Pero antes de pensar en promoción o en algún progreso merecía una buena felicitación de parte de sus amigos, o en su caso debido a su carencia de amigos debido a su huésped interno, sensei y bastante extraña amiga intima. "Tendremos que decirle a Anko sobre esto, mereces celebrar como se debe."

"¡Si Kurenai-sensei!" Afirmo el rubio alegremente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Un par de ninjutsu para Naruto?" pregunto Hiruzen al escuchar la sugerencia de Kurenai.

"Más allá de mejorar su control de chakra, cosa que ha realizado estupendamente, no tengo nada mas que enseñarle. Su juicio durante el desarrollo de una misión ya pertenece a la de un Jounin y sus habilidades son la de un Chunin. Solo pienso que debería tener algo para usar su basta reserva de chakra y ese par de jutsu serian perfectos para alguien como él." Detalló cortésmente la idea a su líder.

"Son dos Jutsu, uno de Categoría A y otro de categoría B respectivamente, no es algo que un Genin recién salido de la academia debiera manejar, aunque posea las reservas para usarlos." La respuesta de Hiruzen desalentó notoriamente a la especialista de genjutsu. "Pero también pienso en la utilidad de ello. He leído el informe de sus habilidades y concuerdo que con su estilo este par de ninjutsu se apegarían a él a la perfección." Como una montaña rusa la expresión de Kurenai volvió a cambiar. "Deja que avance un poco más y estaré de acuerdo en enseñarle este par de ninjutsu, pero solo y _solo_ cuando sea un Chunin oficial, no antes."

Kurenai asintió aceptando las normas previas del Hokage. Sin nada más que decir la mujer salió de la oficina, teniendo como destino el local de dango. Ahí ya estaban ambos, estudiante y mejor amiga celebrando la primera vez en una misión de categoría mayor a C. Anko ya disfrutaba de su delicioso dango, razón principal por la que celebraban en ese local a diferencia de Ichiraku mucho al disgusto conocido de Naruto. A menos que la experta en genjutsu estuviera presente en las discusiones, que eran bastante frecuentes, entre Naruto y Anko, el primero de estos jamás seria capaz de ganar.

"¡Todavía no entiendo que tienes en contra del dango!" Se quejaba Anko disfrutando de tal, desde su perspectiva, delicioso manjar de los dioses.

"¡Que el ramen es infinitamente mejor!" Fue la respuesta, desde su perspectiva, obvia de Naruto.

"¿No creen que a estas alturas es un poco inmaduro estar luchando como niños pequeños?" Cuestionó Kurenai al tomar asiento a la derecha del rubio, mientras Anko se mantenía sentada a su izquierda. "Ya van dos meses desde esta lucha."

"¡Él/Ella comenzó!" Dijeron ambos a la vez como si estuvieran acusando a su hermano/a ante su madre. Inmediatamente después comenzaron a fulminarse con la mirada causando un agotado suspiro de parte de Kurenai. Aquellos dos podrían comportarse como los mejores amigos o como los peores enemigos. Tuvo que contener una risa ante el pensamiento de que parecían una pareja de casados.

"No vinimos hasta aquí para discutir sobre eso. Estamos celebrando la primera misión de Naruto de Rango-B estando aun como un Genin." Explico Kurenai interrumpiendo la acérrima discusión entre los dos acompañantes. "Esto no había sucedido desde los tiempos de guerra, felicitaciones." La mujer de ojos rojos sonrió al ver su trago favorito sobre la mesa, cortesía previa de Anko, ella en verdad que le conocía a la perfección. Naruto levanto su vaso de bebida sin alcohol, mientras que Anko igualaba el pedido de su amiga.

"¡Salud!" gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Luego de un trago rápido de líquido Kurenai fue la primera en hablar. "Sigue así Naruto y en meno de lo que te des cuenta serás un Jounin completo." Y no era para menos, había desafiado la ventaja numérica y salvo a todo un escuadrón Genin.

"Gracias, Kurenai-sensei." Respondió avergonzadamente al mirarla. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando fue abrazado por la espalda mientras que el reverso de su cabeza fue sumergido entre dos montículos bien suaves y firmes. Era Anko.

"El pequeño Genin sigue avanzando." Grito la Tokubetsu Jounin al abrazarlo fermente, impidiéndole su liberación. "Nai-chan tiene razón, si sigues subiendo de nivel pronto serás un Jounin completo y quien sabe, tal vez mi pequeña propuesta se haga verdad. No me molestaría ser quien te haga un hombre, si realizas los movimientos adecuados." Susurro esto ultimo contra su oído mientras expulsaba una cantidad superior de aire de su boca a la necesaria.

El rubio se sonrojo enormemente al sentir el aire caliente pasar por su oído derecho. Ya a tres meses de estas bromas, uno pensaría que Naruto ya se hubiera acostumbrado. Lamentablemente no era así, Anko sabía manejar el juego de seducción, además amaba sonrojar al muchacho en especial por medio del contacto físico. Aunque la Tokubetsu Jounin no le molestaba dicho contacto físico en lo mas mínimo. Naruto poseía una solida y bien diseñada estructura física, que la mujer calculaba como un proyecto en formación perfecto. El muchacho tenía una actitud madura en lo que se consideraba al trabajo, era divertido en los tiempos libres, y metódico en lo que respecta a la vida.

"¡Anko!" Kurenai ayudo a Naruto a salir de entre los pechos de su amiga jalándolo hacia ella. "Te he dicho que dejes de hacer estas bromas." Reclamo la mujer.

"Siempre arruinas mi diversión, Nai-chan." Refuto Anko como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Aunque su mirada de decepción cambio drásticamente por una sonrisa sardónica. "¿Pero no crees que sea hipócrita de tu parte pedirme eso cuando tu haces lo mismo?" Comento señalando al rubio.

"¿A que te refieres?" cuestiono la mujer inclinándose a mirar al rubio. Sin que la pelinegra se diera cuenta debido a su discusión con Anko, había jalado de más al rubio contra ella. Ahora Naruto estaba prisionero entre los pechos de su sensei y lo peor es que ella misma con sus brazos evitaba su escape. Parecía estar ahogándose. Rápidamente le libero sonrojada por la vergüenza. "Lo siento, Naruto." El rubio se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, mareado por el forzado cambio de posiciones y siendo aumentado por la repentina falta de aire. En segundos logro recuperarse algo sonrojado por lo que acababa de suceder. "¿Naruto?" Insistió su sensei en la duda de su estado.

"Estoy bien, Kurenai-sensei." Informó el rubio aliviando sus preocupaciones. Estaba decidido a cambiar el tema en cuestión por cierta urgencia en su estomago. "¿Por qué no comemos? Tengo hambre."

"Tienes razón, no hemos comido desde ayer en la nuche durante la misión." Afirmo Kurenai llamando al mesero.

"¡Si, vamos a celebrar como se debe!" Exclamo Anko pasando su brazo por sobre el hombro de Naruto para atraerlo hacia ella. "¡Este muchacho necesita disfrutar de la vida!" Exclamación que causo un suspiro tanto en el rubio como en la pelinegra. Solo otro día normal en la vida de Naruto, Kurenai y Anko. El rubio no se quejaba de ello, permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara por este día, sentía que nuevamente tenía personas que se preocupaban por él en este mundo. Solo esperaba que esto durara.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Maldición!" Grito Naruto con frustración.

Tenia razones para su enojo. Suponiendo que fuese una misión de vigilancia al cliente estándar. Naruto y Kurenai debían seguir al cliente hasta su hogar y cuidar de que llegara con bien, después de todo era uno de los habituales comerciantes de Konoha. La complicación fue que ninguno de ellos esperaba que su pueblo estuviera bajo ataque. ¿Ataque? Más bien una masacre, los aldeanos habían sido asesinados fríamente por tales despiadados hombres. No era muchos, no más de quince hombres, pero la diferencia entre Genin y civil es una brecha bastante alta.

Posterior un grupo de cinco de aquellos mercenarios, donde desafortunadamente estaba su líder, les noto llegar. El resultado no fue bueno. El líder por lo menos era de nivel Jounin, mientras que el resto de los integrantes de su equipo, debido a que el líder merecía la mejor guardia, eran por lo menos Chunin. Con un total de un Jounin enemigo más otro cinco Chunin, Kurenai y Naruto fueron rápidamente aventajados. No perdieron tiempo en asesinar al comerciante y ultimo integrante vivo de su pueblo destruido.

Lo siguiente fue que Kurenai y Naruto fueron separados. El rubio estaba acorralado por tres Chunin, mientras que su sensei debía encargarse de dos Chunin y un Jounin. No tenia dudas de que su sensei era fuerte, pero ahora luchaba contra un Jounin de su mismo nivel, esto no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

Para su lamento, Naruto tuvo que dejar la preocupación por su sensei a un lado si quería llegar a su auxilio, primero y más importante debía sobrevivir a estos tres ninjas. Lo peor es que estos tres parecían tener un buen trabajo en equipo. Cada uno de ellos se turnaba para ataque desde una distinta posición, no dejando al rubio idear un contrataque adecuado. Con ayuda de su Jian lograba repeler exitosamente cualquier intento de ataque de sus katanas. Los tres tan solo sonrieron al ver la velocidad de reflejos, inmediatamente comenzaron a acelerar sus ataques, logrando un tres cortes consecutivos contra su ropa. En definición, esto estaba de mal en peor.

Tan solo jugaban con él. Debía ponerle fin de algún modo.

Se dedico a mantener la situación de este modo por algunos momentos más analizando cuidadosamente su patrón de ataque. Los tres ninjas le había rodeado andando en círculos en alta velocidad y de forma secuencias comenzarían a atacar desde tres posiciones manteniendo un ritmo constante, el cual debido al aumento gradual de velocidad tardo en calcular. Esto no significaba que no lo lograra. Centrado en ello comenzó con su plan. Espero a que uno de ellos rompiera el círculo para atacarle para evadir su ataque y lanzar su Jian hasta un punto de espaldas al suyo. Usando su cuerpo creo un punto ciego al lugar a donde se encontraba su arma enterrada en tierra, de esta manera al momento de evadir su ataque seria demasiado tarde para ver el arma y tropezar con ella.

Siguiendo su patrón de ataque, un segundo ninja rompería el perímetro y vendría desde su derecha. Rápidamente saco su daga para frenar el paso de su adversario chocando contra su katana. Usando el giro con el que saco su daga, lo prolongo para ganar fuerza y lanzar una cuchilla en la dirección del ninja anterior. Debido a la distracción momentánea con la Jian enterrada no pudo ver venir la cuchilla cuando esta se enterró en lo profundo de su garganta. Midiendo por ultima vez los segundos, era tiempo de que el ultimo ninja atacara por su izquierda.

Su mano izquierda estaba ocupada con la daga en ella que frenaba la katana de su adversario, pero su derecha estaba libre luego de haber lanzado la cuchilla. Levanto dicha mano disponible y la señalo hacia su izquierda donde estaba el próximo atacante; el resultado fue un sonido atronador que repercutió en los oídos de los presentes. Un Jounin estaría preparado para ver la ínfima esfera metálica venir hacia él, incluso evadirlo o desviarlo según la situación aunque era una hazaña difícil. Pero para un Chunin desprevenido, desconocedor de dicho instrumento no seria rival para su fin.

El proyectil esférico de la pistola oculta se incrusto en el cráneo del Chunin, cayendo sin vida. Usando esto como distracción, Naruto utilizo su daga para desviar la Katana y acercarse a su oponente. Seguido a esto realizo un giro de 360° y enterrar la daga justo en su espalda. Para cuando volvió a respirar normalmente los tres enemigos ya estaban derribados. Ya había matado antes y sus mentores se encargaron de enseñarle prematuramente el sentimiento de ello.

Ignorando esos pensamientos busco los cortes realizados por sus enemigos, enterándose de alguna herida no vista. Por fortuna los únicos daños que recibió fue hacia su ropa, la armadura que poseía en su interior le protegió de todo. Seguido a esto recargo su pistola oculta, si, era un tiro que tomaba su tiempo en recargar, pero que tenia una oportunidad de daño directo y rápido. Solo era para momentos críticos, su sonido característico le quitaba cualquier ventaja de cautela.

Con esos detalles pequeños pero importantes resueltos se dirigió a la zona donde el combate había iniciado en busca de su sensei. Se lamento al ver que el lugar estaba lleno de indicios de lucha, pero sin ningún luchador cercano. Lo que era aun peor, todos los ninja que atacaron el pueblo ya no estaban y tampoco lo estaba Kurenai. Era cuando entraba en uso la _Visión de Águila_. Aun no entendía como obtuvo aquella habilidad luego de su travesura con el fragmento del edén.

Rápidamente capto los movimientos de los ninjas, obteniendo un rastro hacia su campamento o refugio. Con velocidad y precaución siguió el rastro saliendo de la senda marcada hasta lo desconocido en el interior del espeso bosque.

Con unos minutos en el camino decidió tomar precauciones inmediatamente al activar el sello de suspensión de chakra. Inmediatamente su velocidad bajo, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de una completa habilidad furtiva para evadir sensores enemigos. Pronto descubrió un claro, lugar donde se encontraba el campamento de enemigos y en el centro, contra un poste, estaba atada Kurenai rodeada por enemigos. Ellos se mofaban y se burlaban de como habían logrado tomar cautiva a la famosa especialista de genjutsu, lo siguiente era la parte fea. Naruto decididamente no iba permitir que esos repugnantes hombres violaran a su querida sensei y amiga.

Un plan era necesario para el rescate apropiado, confeccionándolo por medio de su entorno. En la misma zona donde se encontraba instalo tres bombas de estramonio con dispositivo de cable trampa en lugares estratégicos y en una zona cercana a aquellas trampas dejo dos bombas de petardo con mecha extendida. Prolongando la longitud de la mecha serian capaces de darle el tiempo necesario para realizar el siguiente paso de su plan, pero cada bomba poseía una mecha de distinta longitud.

Rodeo cuidadosamente el claro sin revelar su posición y midiendo atentamente el tiempo restante de detonación del petardo. Una vez con eso listo simplemente espero y escucho el primer potente sonido. Los ninjas detuvieron su perversión, salvando momentáneamente a Kurenai, ellos ya casi habían desgarrado su ropa. Un grupo de tres fue enviado a investigar por su líder.

Pasaron unos minutos sin haber respuesta, entonces un segundo petardo se hizo explotar. Ninguno entendió como era posible que uno de los ninja presentes cayera muerto. El cadáver fue revisado encontrando una perforación profunda en la base de su cuello. El líder estaba perplejo, sin entender la naturaleza del ataque. Sin saberlo Kurenai mostro una sonrisa al ver que esa perforación era resultante de la pistola oculta de Naruto. El sonido del segundo petardo fue para encubrir el sonido que resaltaba de su arma. Segundos después, dos hombres sintieron un piquete en sus respectivos cuellos. En segundos ya habían perdido el sentido, atacando a lo loco a todo lo que estuviera en su entorno. Segundos después ya arrojando espuma cayeron al suelo agonizantes para sufrir una muerte por envenenamiento.

El líder buscaba responsables, ese veneno era por algo similar a un senbon, pero más delgado. Lo único que pudo ver fue una esfera rodar entre sus pies para estallar formando una densa cortina de humo. Podía escuchar los gritos agonizantes de sus hombres caer uno por uno ante el enemigo desconocido, también podía sentir como se acercaba a él. Se forzó a tranquilizarse, en este estado alterado no podía combatir contra un enemigo invisible.

Lo primero era aclarar la situación y exponer al enemigo. El ninja mercenario dio un salto por sobre toda la gran masa de humo para tener una vista panorámica e inmediatamente comenzó con una serie de sellos de mano. "**¡Futon: Daitoppa!**" **[[N/a: Liberacion de Viento: Gran Penetración]]** Una gran presión de aire fue liberada desde la posición del ninja hacia la cortina de humo, llevándose toda la cortina en cuestión de milésimas. Para cuando la cortina desapareció ya no había hombres en pie, salvo el invasor.

El ninja aterrizo frente al desconocido, sorprendido. "I-imposible. ¡Eres solo un niño!" Acusó incrédulo, era imposible que un niño pudiera acabar con todo su escuadrón. Había pasado años reuniendo a estos mercenarios levemente confiables, y realmente era difícil encontrar mano de obra confiable y de buena calidad. Usualmente casi todos apuñalaban por la espalda en estos días.

Naruto, bajo su capucha, no respondió verbalmente, tan solo saco su fiel Jian desde su espalda habiendo tenido con anterioridad cuidado de no dejar ver al enemigo sus cuchillas ocultas. Era un factor importante mantener en lo posible todas las armas a cubierto para ganar ventaja contra un enemigo de mayor habilidad. Más importante aun, recordó sacar sus sellos de restricción de chakra para la tarea antes de lanzar la bomba de humo, de lo contrario seria una victima.

El mercenario gruño ante la falta de respuesta del niño, ni siquiera podía ver su cara, tan solo unas patillas eran resaltadas por la luz que se filtraba en su rostro; ojos y cabello eran desconocidos. Sacado de quicio ante esta humillación decidió acabar con el mocoso rápidamente, atacándolo con su katana. Naruto bloqueo la estocada con su Jian, sacando unas leves chispas. Lamentablemente para Naruto el mercenario era más rápido, otra estocada más intento y con suerte pudo esquivarla, tomando distancia y lanzando un par de cuchillas, las cuales fueron bloqueadas con facilidad para terminar incrustadas en el suelo.

En su contrataque, a la sorpresa de Kurenai y Naruto, el mercenario comenzó con sellos de mano mancos, ya que en su otra mano estaba su katana. "**¡Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!**" **[[N/a: Liberacion de Fuego: Jutsu llamas del fénix]]** Múltiples bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas hacia Naruto, quien comenzó desde antes a ver la trayectoria. No igualmente rápido al enemigo, pero era preciso, con movimientos escasos era capaz de sustituir su velocidad. Lamentablemente esto era solo un entremés del mercenario porque inmediatamente enfoco sus sellos mancos en la siguiente técnica.

"**¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" [**N/a: Liberacion de Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego]]** A diferencia de las bolas de fuego anteriores, el mercenario lanzo una gigantesca a gran velocidad dejando al rubio en mala posición. Usando todo lo que tenia en un salto, salió de la trayectoria de la bola de fuego, pero no por completo ya que había tomado su brazo.

"¡Naruto!" Grito Kurenai al ver el daño en su hombro.

El rubio instintivamente rodo para apagar el fuego prendido y su armadura le había protegido levemente, aun así había quemaduras bajo su brazo. El mercenario sonrió al verlo. "Tengo que admitir que tienes habilidad, pero aun te faltan años para alcanzarme, lastima que nunca los tendrás." Naruto observo, aún en el selo, la secuencia de sellos siendo los mismos a la técnica pasada.

"_¡Es mi oportunidad!_" Usando su único brazo sano saco una bomba explosiva de contacto y la lanzo justo hacia la técnica que se creaba. Naruto jamás desviaba su mirada de su oponente, y la vez pasada notado el proceso de formación de la bola de fuego, eran dos segundos en los que la bola crecía y tomaba forma concreta antes de ser lanzada. La bomba cayo justo donde se creo la bola de fuego, detonando para sobrecargar la técnica sobre si misma e explosionando la misma bola de fuego sobre el ninja. Sus reacciones de nivel Jounin hicieron que pudiera escapar de la mayoría del daño, pero la propia explosión le había mandado a volar algunos metros atrás, chamuscando casi toda la parte frontal de su vestimenta e incluso quemando una de sus cejas.

El mercenario gruño con furia. "¡No más bromas ninja! ¡Te atravesaré con mi propia arma!" Grito yendo hacia Naruto con su espada alzada. Con su única mano libre lanzo tres cuchillas las cuales ni siquiera se molesto en bloquear como en la vez pasada, tan solo las evadió moviéndose un poco sin importar donde fueran a parar. Naruto tomo su Jian una vez más y la utilizo para iniciar una batalla de espadas. Si antes era difícil mantenerle el paso al ninja ahora era imposible con un brazo quemado.

Choque arriba, abajo, choque a izquierda y derecha, en diagonal hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Desde el inicio Naruto estuvo en defensiva, realizando movimientos torpes ante la presión enemiga constante, para evadir sus ataques de tanta velocidad, sin poder evitar por completo los cortes menores de la katana que a medida que la batalla se prolongaba, empeoraban. La fuerza del mercenario se comprobó ser mayor cuando empujo la Jian de Naruto con su Katana para que este la soltara y ya desarmado incrusto la catana justo en el abdomen del rubio. El mercenario se rio en su victoria. "¡Te lo mereces!"

A su sorpresa a sonrisa bajo la capucha le alerto. "¿Estas seguro de que todo esto es verdad?" El dolor fue la advertencia, cambiando toda la situación de su entorno. La verdad era que Naruto tenía su Jian incrustada en el abdomen del mercenario, mientras que él ya no tenía su Katana.

"¿C-o-como?" pronuncio con dificultad notando como lentamente el aire se iba.

"Genjutsu." Vino una voz a sus espaldas, revelando a la mujer que ya no estaba atada. Miro hacia el poste donde una cuchilla estaba enterrada donde las cuerdas se amontonaban. No sabía en que momento él fue puesto en un genjutsu por ella, pero ese error fue el último que cometería. Su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa solo para caer de espaldas mientras Naruto desenterraba su Jian de su interior.

"Era el plan perfecto. Ganar seguidores y así lentamente formar una fuerza que las propias cinco grandes naciones temerían, obteniendo recursos lentamente de aldeas pequeñas e insignificante. Tardaría años pero al final valdría la pena." Dijo el mercenario sin arrepentimientos. "Era… …perfecto."

"Atrocidades hechas solo para ganar poder. La única pena es que los actos perversos que hicieron tu y tus hombres nunca serán pagados." Menciono el rubio acercándose al enemigo caído. "La muerte nunca es buena opción porque evita que el sujeto realice un castigo, la única satisfacción de ello es que evitara que la vida de otros inocentes sea perdida en tu avaricia." El hombre respiro por última vez. Naruto se acercó y se inclino junto al cuerpo sin vida del hombre cerrándole los ojos con sus propias manos.

"_**Requiescat in pace.**_" Finalizó Naruto como ultimas palabras para un hombre, por el respeto a la vida buena o mala que el hombre llevo ante él. Esa era una de las tradiciones importantes de los asesinos. Entre tanto Kurenai presenciaba la escena frente a ella sintiendo algún significado importante oculto en ella. Sus pensamientos retomaron las últimas palabras dichas por el rubio.

"¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijiste?" Preguntó su sensei.

"Descansa en paz." Respondió el rubio alejándose del cuerpo para acercarse de vuelta a su sensei. "Es latín, un idioma antiguo enseñado por mi mentor."

"Nunca había oído de aquél idioma." Cuestiono Kurenai dudosa.

"_Y probablemente nunca lo hagas_." Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa vergonzosa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo para validar su risa nerviosa, el dolor de su brazo retomo su atención de lleno, así como la preocupación de su sensei. "Creo que se produjo más daño del que pensé. La armadura no esta diseñada para proteger de ataques de fuego, o de algún elemento en realidad, solo protege de golpes fatales físicos o de espada."

"Toma asiento y déjame ver la herida." Desde que termino el combate por primera vez noto el daño en su brazo. Su ropa parcialmente estaba incinerada en todo su costado correspondiente al brazo, incluso se podían ver partes de la armadura en las partes deterioradas del género de su chaqueta. Kurenai sacó su chaqueta para y su armadura para revisar la herida. Se distrajo levemente al tomar su armadura entre sus manos, era ligera pero resistente. "_Este metal, no creo que lo haya visto antes de Konoha. ¿Creo esta armadura también su mentor?_" Nuevamente la atención la regreso a la situación debida. En efecto, la piel estaba quemada, pero era solo superficial, con la mayoría del daño amortiguado por la armadura y del escape parcial del rubio.

"Me sorprende que pudieras esquivar ese ataque." Sentada en la hierba junto a él pronto notó las implicaciones de su rescate. Le había salvado de un destino horrible, luchando contra la ventaja numérica y de habilidad. Dada la situación, en el momento en el que Kurenai fue capturada seria considerada una misión suicida; y estaba segura de que él estaba enterado de ello, pero aun así siguió adelante. "Gracias, Naruto." Agrego de una voz cargada del mismo sentimiento que sus palabras anunciaban.

"H-hey, no hay problema Kurenai-sensei, usted hubiera hecho lo mismo." Confeso avergonzado el rubio ante el sentimiento otorgado en su voz, cosa que rara vez obtuvo en el pasado. No pudo seguir pensando en la vergüenza, porque pronto como un gesto de agradecimiento Kurenai le abrazo a medias, dejando su mentón apoyado contra su hombro. "¿Ku-Kurenai-sensei?" Cuestiono aturdido.

"Si, hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero hay una brecha bastante grande entre Genin y Jounin; y no hablo de tus habilidades, me refiero a tu experiencia." Detalló la experta en genjutsu con cuidado de no ofender al rubio. "Gracias, de verdad." El abrazo fue fortalecido por ella para prolongarlo unos segundos.

A su sorpresa completa, Naruto grito. "¡Duele!"

La Jounin de Konoha se distancio de golpe al notar que el abrazo al ajustarse había apretado las zonas quemadas del rubio. "¡Lo siento, Naruto!" Se disculpo avergonzada, buscando su botiquín para tratar las heridas. No era experta, pero para heridas menores como esta estaba preparada. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, con Naruto apoyado contra su hombro mientras ella trataba las heridas. Para cuando termino no había mucho que curar, la habilidad de recuperación del rubio había hecho casi todo el trabajo.

"Ya esta listo…" Se frenó su dialogo al notar a un Naruto cómodamente durmiente contra su hombro, cosa que no era para sorprenderse. Había luchado el solo contra todo un equipo de mercenarios bien organizados y de alto nivel. Resistencia infinita o no, el cansancio debería estar en su mente. Con cuidado lo movilizó para apoyar su cabeza rubia contra sus piernas. "…supongo que nuestro regreso puede esperar. Descansa Naruto."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Escasas semanas habían pasado desde el incidente y de la correspondiente celebración de ello en Konoha junto a Anko. Ahora el rubio se encontraba en el Bosque de la muerte, o también llamado el campo de juegos de Anko, entrenando por supuesto. Acababa de regresar de una misión junto al Equipo Gai con los senseis respectivos de los equipos ausentes. La primera misión Clase-C que a Naruto se le había otorgado liderar. Lamentablemente, como un karma para Naruto la misión no podía ir bien.

Era simple, el deber del equipo era ser los guardaespaldas de Idate Morino, corredor del Clan Wasabi, para la Carrera del Santuario Moroki en el País del Té. Era una misión menor, debido a que los ninjas contratados por los oponentes no era superior al de nivel Genin, solo por precaución fue agregado Naruto como líder del equipo. Lamentablemente se equivocaron completamente debido a que los ninjas contratados por los oponentes también era un equipo liderados por el desertor de Konoha y ahora Jounin de _Amegakure no Sato_ **[[N/a: Aldea oculta en la lluvia]]**: Aoi Rokusho.

Mientras que los Genin: Lee, Tenten y Neji fueron en contra los otros Genin, a Naruto le toco la responsabilidad de enfrentarse a su líder Jounin. Bien, originalmente no era así como lo habían planeado. La idea otorgada por Naruto era apartar a los Genin del líder, y una vez encargados de ellos, los cuatro atacarían al Jounin restante, teniendo una mejor posibilidad al trabajar en equipo que hacerlo individualmente. El problema fue que los ninjas enemigos idearon lo mismo, por lo que los cuatro integrantes de cada equipo fueron separados contra su homologo.

Naruto estaba en desventaja por la espada usada por Aoi: _Raijin no Ken_ **[[N/a: Espada del Dios del Trueno]]** Esta hacia imposible el uso de una espada ordinaria para detenerla debido a su capacidad eléctrica, por lo que las mayorías de las armas de Naruto quedaron inutilizadas. Todo dependió de un jutsu que le había enseñado Kurenai, la forma adecuada de evadir el ataque de la espada y atacar directamente el cuerpo oponente. **Shunshin no Justu [[N/a: Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante]]**. No era fácil de hacer para un Genin, en especial para alguien que posee mucho chakra y sin control adecuado de ello, pero por esa misma razón lo hizo. El jutsu requiere calcular la estura y peso del usuario, así como la distancia y movimiento a realizar distribuyendo de forma constante el chakra a sus extremidades para realizar el movimiento.

Naruto lo utilizó para escabullirse a la espalda del enemigo y atacarle con su cuchilla oculta, evadiendo los peligros de su espada. Mientras que logro su cometido, no fue exactamente como lo planeo. Estaba preparado para el salto de velocidad, el problema que la vuelta acelerada lo dejo más a la izquierda de la espalda oponente, siendo localizado con rapidez para el ojo atento de Aoi. Este ataco con su espada, pero Naruto la bloqueó instintivamente con lo que tenía a mano, su cuchilla oculta derecha. El dolor del rayo constante no tardo en ser conducido por el metal de la hoja para llegar al cuerpo del ninja. Se lo trago por unos instantes debido a la oportuna escasa distancia de su objetivo, no había más de un paso de distancia entre ellos, por lo que uso su cuchilla oculta izquierda enterrándosela justo en su estomago.

Con el enemigo y traidor derrotado, Naruto tomo la _Raijin no Ken_ y fue en busca del resto de su equipo. Con su asistencia fácilmente acabaron con los miembros restantes del escuadrón, partiendo por el mas cercano de su equipo: Neji, posteriormente Tenten y al final Lee.

Había obtenido la victoria, completado la misión y recuperado la _Raijin no Ken_ de Konoha entregándosela al Hokage en su retorno. Lamentablemente no estaba satisfecho, ese error de calculo, por mínimo que fuera, casi le había costado su vida. Aun sentía el hormigueo del rayo atravesar su brazo. Por esa razón estaba en el bosque de la muerte. Él mismo había recreado uno de los viejos circuitos de Carrera Libre otorgados por Desmond, pero en esta ocasión para perfeccionar su movimiento con el **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

Vergonzosamente este entrenamiento también le traía recuerdos del momento en el que había aprendido este Jutsu de su sensei escasos días atrás a su misión con el Equipo Gai.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Aprender este Jutsu será el primer paso para recuperar tu sigilo y tu dependencia a sellos de restricción de chakra. Administrar correctamente el chakra para usarlo en este jutsu es un requisito para ocultar tu chakra de la presencia enemiga. También te otorgara una nueva velocidad de saberlo utilizar bien." Era el aviso más resiente de su sensei. En realidad este era un entrenamiento más avanzado que lo usual para el control de chakra, pero era requerido para la intención de su sensei. El único capaz de dominar este Jutsu a un nivel completamente diferente fue Shisui Uchiha, pero Naruto poseía una mente estratégica y calculadora, Kurenai estaba convencida de que solo él seria capaz de regresarle a este Jutsu el nivel de peligrosidad otorgado por la anterior leyenda Shunshin no Shisui._

_No era su primer intento, era el doceavo y cada uno de los anteriores habían terminado por estrellarse contra un árbol, una rama o el propio suelo, mucho a su disgusto o diversión de Kurenai. Ciertamente ser su sensei no le quitaba el gustillo de comedia ya que Naruto terminaba con hojas por toda su ropa, tal vez su se estaba juntando demasiado tiempo con Anko._

"_Vamos, tienes reservas de chakra grandes y tu resistencia es casi infinita. Sé que no estas agotado." Fue la advertencia de Kurenai, causando que el rubio se volviera a poner en pie. _

_Dando un suspiro cerró sus ojos y adoptó el sello manual del carnero en sus manos. Los abrió momentáneamente visualizando el objetivo, la rama de un árbol, simple y cercano. Los volvió a cerrar y comenzó a concentrar su chakra a sus extremidades, con una mirada seria los abrió. _

"_**¡Shunshin no Jutsu!**__" _

_El resultado fue un poco diferente a las veces anteriores. Si, hubo caos, y si, también fue a dar contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Salvo que ahora no fue a parar a la base del tronco solo, en el trayecto había pasado a llevar a su sensei involuntariamente, terminando ambos contra la base del árbol. Y lamentablemente, o afortunadamente, según la perspectiva, no había sido el único accidente. Por la embestida frontal, Naruto había derribado a Kurenai terminando sobre ella y con ella apoyada contra el tronco; pero no era lo importante de todo, era el hecho de que ambos estaban boca a boca._

_Los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos de par en par, inmóviles por la sorpresa y lo raro de la situación, hasta el punto de ignorar por completo el toque de los labios del otro. No podían moverse, no con algo de esta dimensión o hasta que alguien interviniera._

"_¿Y me decías que no hiciera un movimiento?" Tan solo la voz de Anko Mitarashi era capaz de activar las habilidades motrices del maestro y estudiante para parar los labios inmóviles de ambos para ponerse de regreso sobre sus respectivos pies. Por supuesto que esto no seria un evento sin repercusiones ante la testigo de tal importancia. "Ah, vamos, no dejen que mi llegada los incomode. Sigan adelante."_

"_¡No es lo que piensas!" Negó rápidamente Kurenai, avergonzada con un leve tiñe sonrojado en sus mejillas. "¡Era un accidente! ¿Verdad Naruto?" La mujer busco la ayuda de su estudiante, pero este aun habiendo recuperado la movilidad motriz, le faltaba bastante antes de poder recuperar el habla. Por el momento solo su sonrojo era la respuesta, después de todo había sido su primer beso. Habiendo notado que por el momento el cerebro de su estudiante estaba fuera de servicio se dirigió a Anko de nuevo, pero esta no borraba su sonrisa satisfecha._

"_¿Estas segura que no puedo ser la siguiente?" Pregunto atrevidamente. "Naru-kun, te apuesto a que puedo besar mucho mejor que Nai-chan. Notaras que hay un mundo de diferencia entre labios y lengua." Las mejillas coloradas de rojo en el rubio pronto fueron igualadas por toda su cara, movía sus labios para intentar hablar pero nuevamente no había sonido. Kurenai gruño en frustración, manteniendo su matriz rojo en sus mejillas ya sea por vergüenza o furia, sabiendo que Anko jamás le dejaría olvidar este día por el resto de sus vidas. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Estoy seguro de que en ese momento escuche la risa del Mentor Ezio._" Pensó recordando ese momento. "Aunque…" Involuntariamente regreso a su mente la sensación de los labios de su sensei contra los propios o de su aliento siendo respirado. "¡No Naruto! ¡Naruto malo! ¡Naruto malo! ¡No puedes pensar así de Kurenai-sensei!" Se regaño en voz alta intentando ahuyentar esas memorias prohibidas de su cabeza de forma permanente. Era una lastima que era algo que repetía todos los días y no parecía haber indicios de que fuera a terminar pronto.

El rubio golpeaba con su mano empuñada su frente para sacarlos inútilmente.

"Naruto." La voz de improviso a su espalda le espanto, volteándose para ver a un ANBU femenino con máscara de perro y largo cabello purpura. El rubio no tardo en reconocerla, después de todo era la novia de Hayate, Yugao Uzuki. Posterior a su primer enfrentamiento con él durante su prueba ninja de Kurenai le había enfrentado varias veces en combates de práctica, ya que el hombre parecía apreciar el arte de la espada, reconociendo a Naruto como alguien de gran habilidad. Su progreso había sido notorio los escasos meses que llevaba como Genin e habían entusiasmado a Hayate al punto de llevar a su novia para observar los combates, para que posteriormente se hiciera amiga de Naruto.

"Yu… …ANBU-san." Naruto recordó en el último momento que mientras estaban de servicio, no se podían revelar los nombres de los ANBU.

"Hokage-sama desea verte en su oficina." Informo en tono neutro, ganando una cabezada del rubio. Sin más que decir la mujer desapareció en un Shunshin recordándole su falta de avances debido a sus pensamientos involuntarios sobre su sensei.

Naruto volvió a suspirar mientras caminaba a la oficina del Hokage. En el camino solo podía pensar en lo que quería hablar con él, después de todo acababa de regresar de una misión Rango-B y tenia derecho a unos días de descanso que usaría para entrenar mejor su control de Shunshin. En todo esto ni se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a frente a la puerta del Hokage. El rubio la abrió lentamente, notando que Hiruzen no era el único en la oficina: Kurenai, Anko, Hayate, Yugao e incluso Inoichi estaban junto a su líder.

"Genin Uzumaki." El tono serio de Hiruzen causo que Naruto se cuadrara al instante. Fue algo enseñado por Altair, el respeto a sus superiores. Naruto podía tener una relación estrecha con el Hokage al punto de llamarle Jiji, después de todo era su figura de abuelo, pero cuando estaban en asuntos oficiales se declaraba respeto como indicaba su voz en este momento.

"¡Si, Hokage-sama!" Respondió Naruto inmediatamente.

"Acabo de terminar de leer tu informe de misión junto al informe de los demás Genin. Buscaste la mejor forma de supervivencia a pesar de estar en desventaja y a pesar de los inconvenientes lograste superar el nivel de un Jounin, a pesar de solo ser un equipo de Genin. Has demostrado un buen liderazgo." Explicaba manteniendo su tono de Hokage. "He leído tus misiones anteriores y no es primera vez que has ido más allá de tu deber, demostrando fuerza y estrategia, sumados a tu capacidad recientemente demostrada de mando, no cabe duda mi decisión."

"¿Decisión?" Preguntó Naruto dudoso de a donde iba con todo este preludio.

"Normalmente esta condecoración solo se da en tiempos de guerra, pero creo firmemente que en esta ocasión podemos hacer una excepción. Uzumaki Naruto, te asiendo a grado Chunin." La boca del rubio se abrió de par en par, incrédulo ante las palabras recién oídas. "Felicitaciones." Agrego Hiruzen esta vez en su tono tierno de abuelo, infectando con una sonrisa a todos los presentes. Mientras que el rubio se mantenía inmóvil, inconsciente que había subido un escalón más arriba, no solo como ninja de Konoha…

…también como un integrante de la orden de los Asesinos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Finalmente un nuevo capitulo. Mientras que la pareja lentamente comienza a aparecer, aun falta para eso. Aun no se tienen un "verdadero gusto". Si, Naruto es considerado como un valioso amigo para Kurenai, más que tan solo su estudiante, pero solo eso, aun con los accidentes. Igual con Anko que le gusta molestar, es solo eso, amistad. El siguiente capitulo sera nombrado "Días de Chunin" [probablemente tenga 2 parte debido a que sera largo].**

**Lamento el desarrollo pobre, pronto veremos que no es todo lo que aparenta. Los misterios los dejo por una razon, en especial a lo que respecta a lo dejado por sus mentores. Su presencia, a pesar de ya no estar, sera latente, combinando varios flashbacks con informacion debidamente dejada por ellos para el progreso de su estudiante.**

**Les invito a leer mi nueva historia "Dragones Errantes" y mientras que es tan solo un humilde prologo de carente longitud, espero que sea bien recibido por ustedes. Lean y dejen opiniones. Por supuesto no se olviden de la actualizacion nueva de "Tres años es mucho tiempo" para los que siguen aquella historia.**

**¡Tampoco olviden Reviews aqui!  
>¡Comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!<br>Ayudan al entuuciasmo  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	8. Nota Importante

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Si bien no hubo actualizacion masiva como la vez pasada, durante este tiempo estuve organizando varios temas en lo que se refiere a mis historias. Copiare este aviso en las historias involucradas.**

**Primero que nada terminen de leer el mensaje antes que comenzar a maldecir. Temo decir que las historias "Dragones Errantes" y "Sennin" estan oficialmente canceladas. Trama parcial de estas seran integradas en "Tres años es mucho tiempo" y "Fundamentos para Chunin" respectivamente. **

**Sobre "Dragones Errantes", esta historia originalmente era parte de "Tres años es mucho tiempo" pero debido a que quedaba Naruto con un Harem demaciado grande decidi partirla a la mitad, seccionando la trama y las chicas seleccionadas entre las dos historias. Lamentablemente no tengo el tiempo para desarrollarla apropiadamente, ya que tienen que contar que solo "parte" de la trama de "Tres años...", con solo la trama de las chicas el universo debia ser ampliado por mi mano y no pude realizarlo, por ello regresara al esquema original. Esto convertira a "Tres años es mucho tiempo" en mi primer "Mass-Harem" escrito [son más de diez chicas]. Si notan en el titulo hay algo agregado [que sera editado en los capitulos anteriores] "Parte I: Naciones Elementales", esta historia por organizacion se dividirá en dos partes para no atozigarnos con tantas chicas. Dare un breve spoiler para explicar esto: Naruto, ubicado cronologicamente a año y medio del inicio de su viaje, perdera su siguiente lucha contra el Dragon de Luz generando un gran descontento con este ultimo por su escaso progreso; para motivarle Dragon de Luz enviara a Naruto ****_solo_**** a otro continente para prepararlo para el ultimo combate con él con las esperanza de que el nuevo entorno pueda prepararlo, aqui conocera a la otra mitad de las chicas. Pueden esperar chicas de: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Ikkitousen, One Piece, Rosario+Vampire, Freezing, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Claymore, Kenichi y Fate Stay/Night y Metroid [si, esta ultima es obvia, pero creanme he creado un desarrollo digno de una obra maestra].**

**No sera harem sin desarrollo, es decir no es que Naruto este saltando de cama en cama, me apegare al desarrollo de cada personaje para dar mayor credibilidad, como creo que he hecho hasta ahora. **

**Sobre "Sennin", al igual que lo anterior, "Fundamentos para Chunin" y "Sennin" fueron uno solo, pero a diferencia de reintegrar la que fue dividida a la original, la original [Sennin] sera traida al material seccionado [Fundamentos para Chunin], no sera Harem Masivo [Mass-Harem] pero las chicas serán reajustadas y entre estos ajustes lamento decir que Tenten queda fuera del Harem de "Fundamentos para Chunin" en cambio sera Hana Inuzuka quien se integre al Harem de Fundamentos. No habra reescritura, es decir que Hana no conoce a Naruto durante su infancia, pero mucho de los eventos futuros son combinaciones de la trama entre "Fundamentos..." y "Sennin". La verdad es que cuando cree Sennin no habia vislumbrado un final, esperaba que mientras lo escribia el final aparecería solo, pero la verdad es que jamas logre encajarlo, en cambio "Fundamentos..." fue una creación desde el principio estable con final detallado siendo una saga de tres partes: "Fundamentos para Chunin", "Fundamentos para Jounin" y "Fundamentos para Kage", la única discordancia es el titulo para la tercera parte entre Kage o Hokage. **

**Por ultimo y no menos importante, "Assassin's Creed: La Hermandad de Konoha" sera puesto en un hiato indefinido, NO CANCELADO. La verdad es que no puedo escribir con claridad debido a que Assassin's Creed es una saga que constantemente se renueva, siempre con nuevas temáticas ideas, armas. Esto no me permite escribir un sistema estable porque por así decirlo siempre hay un "cambio de moda" que hay nuevas granadas, nuevos inventos, armas, nuevos enemigos y misterios, si todo eso cambia con cada juego que sale no puedo adaptar la historia a estos cambios constantes y nuevos personajes por eso he decidido esperar [si es que ocurre alguna vez] el final de Asssassin's Creed o por lo menos esperar a que exista una especie de nivelación en las tramas.**

**Lamento los problemas y se que a muchos no les gustaran estas noticias, pero es algo necesario. No se preocupen por mi consentido [Destierro], seguirá a delante y ya falta poco para el siguiente capitulo. **


End file.
